Sourire d'enfant
by Lylith Malfoy
Summary: Le monde magique se remet doucement de la guerre!Harry lui n'y arrive pas!Les mangemorts passent en jugements pour ceux encore en vie,mais un dossier manque à l'appel, celui de Draco Malfoy!Harry veut savoir pourquoi?Futur Slash HPDM!
1. Default Chapter

**Sourire d'enfant.**

**Disclamers** : Que je n'aime pas cette partie, bon alors ils ne sont pas à moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les utiliser.

**Genre** : Alors ceci est un futur slash yaoi, donc homophobe veuillez sortir d'ici, je ne tolérerais pas de propos là-dessus ! Angst et puis déprime !!! Ce ne sera pas une death je tiens à le dire tout de suite. Ensuite les personnages principaux seront Harry et Draco, donc ce sera un slash HPDM !!!!! Fallait être malin pour le deviner !!!! lol !!!

Bon sinon, je voulais juste dire que l'idée me vient d'une très bonne fic sur Gundam Wing : Comme une enfant de Brisby donc pour ceux qui lisent Gundam je vous la conseil elle est très bien !!!!!

Voila en espérant que le prologue vous donnera envi de lire la suite !!!!

**Prologue**

Cela faisait à présent trois ans que la guerre entre l'ombre et la lumière était finit, trois longues années que Lord Voldemort était mort et pas prêt de ressusciter. L'état de chaos dans lequel se trouvait l'Angleterre à sa mort était effrayant et pourtant, malgré les morts et les blessés, malgré les peines et les souffrances, la tristesse d'avoir perdu amant, mari, enfants, femme, tout le monde malgré cela avait reconstruit sa vie, tirant non pas un trait sur le passé, on n'oublie pas si facilement les morts, les êtres chères tombés pour des causes diverses, mais gardant tout dans leur cœur.

Bien sûr au début cela avait été dur, les larmes avaient longtemps coulées pour les défunts, autant des larmes de sang que de ce liquide humide et salé, des suicides avaient suivi en masse, trop de peine, trop de douleur pour affronter la réalité, pour affronter le fait que Lord Voldemort étant mort, la vie recommençait, certain ne l'avait alors pas supporté et avait stoppé court à leur vie, vie qu'il trouvait vraiment inutile alors qu'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre.

La souffrance fut encore plus forte pour ceux qui virent le peu d'amis, leur amant et autres qui leur restaient sauter par une fenêtre en hurlant ou alors se couper les veines afin de voir leur sang, le liquide signe de vie couler et se répandre sur le carrelage de leur salle de bain ou autre salle de la maison. La période de malheur avait finit par disparaître, du moins les cœurs avaient réussit à retrouver une once de bonheur.

La guerre était finit, le pays s'étaient alors reconstruit, du coté moldu, il y avait eut des pertes certes mais chez les sorciers cela c'était avéré plus compliqué. Sachant qu'il avait fallut condamné les mangemorts capturés, les procès avaient fusé de toute part, les cries de haine dans les tribunaux aussi, si bien que le ministère avait été obligé de les rendre privé afin que la population ne vienne pas lyncher les assassins de leur famille, de leurs amis.

Rien qu'au sein du ministère, il avait fallut faire beaucoup de chose, à savoir tout réorganiser, le fait que Cornelius Fudge ait été froidement assassiné, que Lucius Malfoy ce soit avéré quelqu'un de corrompu et que bien d'autres aient trouvé la mort, ou étant dans un état psychologique ou physique ne permettant pas le retour à leur fonction ou alors encore seulement parce qu'ils étaient en prison, cela n'avait pas aidé au renouvellement de la politique. Certes à présent tout était redevenu mais on sentait encore que cela était nouveau et instable.

Durant la guerre ce fut surtout la jeune génération qui fut touchée, autant les adultes étaient en position de ce défendre, d'être conscient de la gravité de ce qui se passait mais les enfants, eux, cela n'était pas le cas, la vie s'était présenté à eux tel quelle, ils n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchit en ce lançant dans cette guerre, en voulant à tout prit sauver le monde, leur famille, tous ce regrouper soit d'un coté, soit de l'autre. Des familles entières avaient été ainsi dissoutes à cause de ce choix et Poudlard, école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, avait été le grand facteur, l'endroit de cette révolution.

La jeune génération, celle de Harry Potter, avait fait la guerre, avait connu le survivant de pres, le voyait souffrir porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et avait voulu aussi prendre part dans la bataille. Le retour de l'ordre du Phénix n'avait rien arrangé car un autre ordre c'était alors crée chez les plus jeunes, L'armée de Dumbledore avait combattu sous les ordres du survivant et beaucoup était tombé par manque de savoir sous les mangemorts et leur magie noire.

Comment cela c'était déroulé, simplement, banalement comme ça l'était prévu depuis le début, une prophétie, une toute petite prophétie et qui pourtant avait une grande importance. Le contenu de cette malheureuse prophétie avait été connu bien trop tard mais en avait tout de même gardé son importance.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiée, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le seigneur des Ténèbre le marquera comme son égal mais aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Toute simple n'est ce pas, si simple et pourtant si compliqué, un destin tracé depuis sa naissance, un destin que l'on ne pouvait renié tellement le poids en était lourd. La vie de millions de personnes reposait sur ses épaules, et il ne le su que l'année de ses onze sans tout savoir tout de même.

Orphelin, déposé la nuit même de la mort de ses parents devant la porte de son oncle et sa tante, le bébé Harry Potter n'avait jamais rien su, jusqu'à ce fameux jour, le jour de ses onze ans ou Hagrid, un demi géant, était venu le chercher chez sa famille de moldu pour lui dire qu'il était sorcier et admit à l'école de magie de Grande Bretagne. Là avait alors commencer sa nouvelle vie pleine d'aventure, lui ayant vécu persécuté par sa famille, vivant dans un placard sous un escalier et maintenant adulé de tous, cela lui avait fait un grand choc et ainsi tout avait continué. De fil en aiguille il était devenu puissant, il avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes en relation avec ses parents, connaissant sa famille ses origines mais ils les avaient perdu aussi tôt. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui car il était le survivant, celui qui avait anéantit Voldemort n'étant qu'un bébé, celui qui avait sauvé le monde de la menace voldemorrienne et pourtant il n'avait pas pu sauver tout le monde.

La vie peut parfois être injuste avec les gens comme elle peut être juste. Après avoir eut conscience de ce que voulait dire vivre ou plutôt survivre il avait mis toute sa haine tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se venger, manipulé dès le début par Albus Dumbledore, il lui en avait voulu, tellement mais il devait faire son devoir, accomplir la prophétie, survivre a tout ça pour enfin pouvoir vivre plus tard.

Malheureusement ce fut plus compliqué, la guerre qui durait prit fin lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, alors qu'ils étaient fin prêt à se battre, l'école fut attaquée, pas une petite attaque qui arait fait quelque morts non la bataille finale, celle où aurait lieu la prophétie.

Voldemort et ses sbires avaient débarqués, détruisant tout sur leur passage, tuant, ne laissant plus que sang, douleur, souffrance, mort. Rien de plus, rien de moins, il ne voulait pas que la moindre parcelle de ses personnes, de ses amoureux de moldus, que ses sangs impures survivent. Une bataille sanglante et dévastatrice commença alors, il y eut beaucoup de cries, de souffrance. Les élèves partant de la cinquième année avaient rejoint les rangs d'un ou l'autre camp, les plus jeunes s'occupaient de l'infirmerie ou autre aide dans le château, rien n'avait été préparé à la légère. Tout soigneusement fait pour gagner.

Dumbledore et l'ordre était en première ligne ainsi qu'Harry Potter, de l'autre coté Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy ainsi que d'autres fidèles mangemorts.

La bataille avait été sans merci, chacun avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait, seul la haine sur le moment avait de prise sur le champ de bataille. Quelques heures après seulement étaient arrivés les aurores pour trouver le château en état de siège et là tout avait recommencé.

Harry Potter avait affronté Voldemort, las de la bataille, las de vivre, las d'être en ces lieux, ils avaient tout donné, voulant accomplir cette stupide prophétie qui ne lui avait rien apporté sinon de perdre les être chers à son cœur. Il se battait pour ses parents, pour que leur mort ne l'ait pas été pour rien, pour Sirius son parrain qu'il aimait et aimerait profondément toujours, pour tous les autres qu'il ne connaissait pas tombé sous la main de ce monstre. Il avait étudié jour et nuit, perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui un jeune adolescent de 17 ans pour pouvoir le battre et aussi peut être mourir sur ce champ ensuite.

Le duel entre les deux hommes avaient fini par un combat à l'épée, la magie s'étant trouvée inutile, les baguettes gisant sur le sol comme de vulgaire bout de bois, l'épée à la main, Harry portant celle de Godric Gyffondor, son descendant tandis que Voldemort avait celle de Salazar, les ennemies l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient battus à mort, la fin était à présent inévitable, tout deux fatigués, celui qui lancerait la prochaine attaque serait sûrement celui qui survivrait.

Au loin ou pouvait voir les cadavres au sol, ainsi les morts n'étaient plus que des morts, tout était triste, le ciel était sombre, pas de témoin, la lune avait disparu en cette nuit de peur, sa seule véritable amie l'avait fuit aussi devant ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir. Le brun soupira.

- Alors Harry, on se décide enfin à avouer sa défaite !

- Jamais !

Un mot, un seul mot qui lui redonna courage, jamais il ne perdrait contre celui qui avait tant tuer, jamais, il se vengerait. Il attaqua, la colère emplissant son corps, il n'était plus que ça, colère, haine, plus rien d'autre ne l'habitait si ce n'est cette envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Ce qu'il ne prévu pas fut le coup caché d'un des hommes du monstre, il n'avait pas prévu un coup si bas, il reçut le sort dans le dos et perdit son épée en percutant le sol. Il vit une lumière brillante arrivée sur lui, une lumière qui lui rappela l'avada kedavra et pourtant il ne ressentit jamais la douleur de ce sort, il ne vit qu'un corps inerte tomber au sol, un corps de mangemort. Sûrement une personne se battant contre une autre qui n'avait pas vu le sort être lancé.

Il en avait alors profité, il avait invoqué la magie sans baguette alors que Voldemort ne faisait pas attention. Son épée avait alors brillé de mille feux, une lumière orangée les avait entouré et Harry dans un regard meurtrier avait fait fondre l'épée sur le maître des ténèbres. Il l'a reçu surpris en plein cœur, le jeune garçon récita ensuite une prière ancienne, une prière ou tous les morts, toutes les âmes des morts de Voldemort se réveillèrent et vinrent se jeter sur lui.

Le Mage noir avait alors hurlé de frayeur tout en agonisant il avait revu tous ceux qu'il avait tuer, tout ceux qui par de sa faute ne pourraient plus être avec les personnes qu'ils aimaient.

La mort avait été lente et Harry l'avait regardé tombé dans une transe, se convulsant, il n'avait eu aucun pitié, juste du dégoût. Lorsque le dernier souffle fut rendu, il retira son épée et poussa un hurlement surhumain, un hurlement de douleur, couvert de sang, il pleurait sous la pluie qui s'était mis à tomber comme pour le protéger, comme pour cacher le fait qu'il pleurait la mort de la personne qu'il haïssait la plus, il l'avait tuer, il avait tuer celui qui l'avait tant fait souffert.

Il regarda le champ de bataille et tomba à genoux, c'est à présent que la réalité de la guerre le prit au cœur, il vit les morts, ses amis, les visages tant connus dans la boue. Il prenait vraiment conscience de tous les morts autour de lui, de ceux que lui même avait tuer, du sang sur ses mains, il était un meurtrier. Il regarda de même le corps inerte de Tom devant lui, il l'avait tué, toute sa vie était là, tout ce qu'il était, était à présent mort devant lui.

Le but de sa vie accomplie que pouvait il bien faire ?

La guerre prit fin autour de lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rendre véritablement compte, les jours passèrent mais ils ne les voyaient pas, la seule chose qu'il savait c'est que toute sa vie il avait voulu quelque chose, il avait été mal traité, insulté puis adulé, idolâtré, trompé, trahit et maintenant le facteur de tout ça, celui en qui il avait toute sa haine, celui qu'il devait tuer était mort.

Il allait pouvoir vivre normalement.

Normalement, ce mot avait ma raisonné dans sa tête, comment vivre normalement après tout ça, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Ses amis avaient peur, ils avaient eu peur tout les jours, toutes les heures que dura la bataille et à présent que c'était fini, ils avaient peur de l'ombre qu'était devenu leur ami, du voile qui s'était installé devant ses yeux. Il n'avait plus de but, plus de raison de se battre, de vivre.

Il avait lui aussi tenté par deux voir même trois fois de ce suicider, il revoyait constamment Sirius traverser le voile, ses parents mourir, Cédric et tant d'autres, sa vie n'était plus que souffrance et mort mais il avait des personnes autour de lui qui l'avait soutenu, qui l'avait aidé.

Et maintenant, trois ans plus tard, il avait une vie, enfin, ce qu'on appelle une vie. Il avait reprit du poile de la bête, avait une maison pas très loin de ses meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron Weasley, une petite amie même, qui n'était d'autre que Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami, mais tout cela n'était que superficiel. les morts le hantaient encore et toujours et il n'arrivait pas au coté de la rouquine à tout exorciser. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau but dans sa vie.

Il était à présent aurore et aidait à la reconstruction de tout, on lui avait proposé un meilleur poste mais il l'avait décliné.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où il se rendait sur les tombes, le jour où il allait rendre hommage aux morts.

Là, sur la stèle, avait été gravé le nom de tous les morts de cette guerre.

Le premier était Cédric Diggory.

Le second Sirius Black et ensuite on avait :

Cornelius Fudge

Percy Weasley que la folie de Fudge avait entraîné avec lui.

Minerva McGonagall morte en protégeant ses élèves.

Maugrey fol œil

Deam Thomas

Luna lovegood

Et encore bien d'autres noms…et il était sûr que beaucoup manquaient car au banquet de fin, celui qu'ils avaient fait en l'honneur des morts et aussi celui de la victoire, les tables et autres avaient été vide, la plus part des Serpentards avaient disparu pour cause inconnu ou mort, tout comme les autres maisons.

Beaucoup avait pleuré ce soir là, les cœurs avaient été ouverts. La cérémonie clôturait tant d'année de douleur, de peur. On pouvait repartir à zéro.

Et à présent il ne restait plus qu'une stèle, une page dans un bouquin, le passé était le passé, aujourd'hui on tournait vraiment la page.

**A suivre…**

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce petit prologue ??? Dites le moi !! Bon je sais que ça n'aide pas vraiment à savoir de quoi va vraiment parler l'histoire mais ça met déjà le contexte.

Une petite review please for me?

Désolé aussi pour l'orthographe!! Si quelqu'un veut bien jouer les bêta, sachant que j'aimerais quelqu'un de pas trop pris, avec un bon niveau en français et qui me donne un avi aussi!!!lol!!! Missi d'avance.


	2. Un jour comme les autres

**Sourire d'enfant. **

**Disclamers**: Que je n'aime pas cette partie, bon alors ils ne sont pas à moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les utiliser.

**Genre**: Alors ceci est un futur slash yaoi, donc homophobe veuillez sortir d'ici, je ne tolérerais pas de propos là-dessus ! Angst et puis déprime !!! Ce ne sera pas une death je tiens à le dire tout de suite. Ensuite les personnages principaux seront Harry et Draco, donc ce sera un slash HPDM !!!!! Fallait être malin pour le deviner !!!! lol !!!

Bon sinon, je voulais juste dire que l'idée me vient d'une très bonne fic sur Gundam Wing : Comme une enfant de Brisby donc pour ceux qui lisent Gundam je vous la conseil elle est très bien !!!!!

Les réponses aux reviews sans à la fin du chapitre, je remercie encore tout le monde !!! Et aussi ma bêta Chimgrid, je vous conseille d'ailleurs vivement de lire sa fic : Le secret des Evans !!! Voila et pour continuer ma petite page pub, passez lire la fic d'Angel Boo : Protect me, elle est super !!

Voila, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce premier chapitre !!!

**1 : Un jour comme les autres. **

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres pour Harry Potter, il se leva, regardant sa petite amie dormir près de lui, il s'en voulait tellement de la bercer ainsi d'illusion, il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était, il adorait la jeune fille mais cela s'arrêtait là, ça n'allait pas plus loin, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait jamais été plus loin que de simples baisers et dormir en s'enlaçant, ensemble.

Ginny avait mis ça sur le fait qu'Harry avait été profondément choqué par la mort de Voldemort et des autres, qu'il devait reprendre pied avec la réalité et ce qui l'entourait avant de se lancer dans une relation stable mais tout de même, Harry avait changé et cela se voyait.

Il soupira en se levant, passa dans la salle de bain afin de se regarder dans la glace.

- Existence pathétique.

Il prit le rasoir électrique et commença à se raser, il aimait bien garder un coté moldu dans sa vie. Dès que ce fut fait il se regarda dans le miroir, essayant comme toujours de discipliner ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas changé vraiment, si ce n'est les deux cicatrices sur son poignet. Il avait toujours les cheveux courts en bataille, les yeux vert émeraude bien que ses amis l'aient obligé à se faire ausculter et ainsi ne portait plus de lunettes, il avait grandit et passait le mètre 80, sa musculature était impressionnante et dû à son travail d'Auror, il était élégamment habillé, mi moldu mi sorcier.

Son caractère était sombre, il avait un aspect ténébreux dû à la mélancolie et aux mystères qui l'entouraient. Harry Potter était fort, Harry Potter avait sauvé le monde et maintenant Harry Potter faisait peur, il était froid et distant, il ne parlait que rarement en compagnie de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait su créer une barrière pour que personne ne lui fasse de mal, pour ne pas être atteint.

Deux petits bras passèrent autour de la taille du jeune homme alors qu'il continuait son introspection matinale dont il fut tiré par la rouquine.

- 'jour Harry.

Le jeune homme mit un masque de bonne humeur comme il avait prit la manie avec ses amis, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne l'avaient été avant. Et cela marchait relativement bien, on pouvait voir qu'Harry Potter avait changé mais son mal-être constant restait caché derrière cette barrière.

- 'lut Ginny.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un chaste baiser, ils commencèrent ainsi la journée.

Leur maison était vraiment jolie, non loin de chez Hermione et Ron, dans la campagne, une sorte de petit chalet comme l'avait rêvé Harry, il ne voulait pas de quelque chose de grand, juste un chez soi agréable qu'il aurait préféré ne pas partager.

Les salles toutes faites de rondins de bois et protégées par un sort pour garder la chaleur en hiver, étaient d'une couleur pin agréable tout comme l'odeur qui s'en échappait. Les pièces étaient disposées simplement, un rez-de-chaussée où on trouvait la cuisine, la salle à manger avec un salon et une chambre à coucher.

Au premier il y avait la salle de bain, sa chambre et une autre. Sa chambre à lui avait les couleurs de Gryffondor, la salle de bain était d'un bleu océan très agréable comprenant une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo, les toilettes étant dans une pièce à coté.

Dès que le petit déjeuner fut pris dans la cuisine, ils se rendirent chez Hermione et Ron, comme tous les dimanches, ils allaient chez eux pour déjeuner. Harry était le parrain de la petite Milly, un bébé de maintenant deux ans, ces deux là n'avaient pas perdu de temps, ils voulaient absolument un enfant et ça avait été fait, ils le voulaient mais ça avait été plus un accident qu'autre chose, sachant que par soulagement a la fin de la guerre ils avaient pu dans les bras l'un de l'autre trouver du réconfort, une nuit avait suffit et ainsi Hermione donna naissance à une petite fille.

Molly Weasley en était raide dingue comme tous ceux qui la voyaient, la petite faisait naître seulement chez Harry un véritable sourire, elle était son petit trésor.

La maison des Weasley ressemblait un peu à la leur sans pour autant l'être vraiment, elle était tout aussi petite mais bien entretenue, une petite allée dallée bordée de fleurs accueillait les invités et les menait ainsi jusqu'à la porte. C'était un endroit très agréable où il faisait bon vivre.

Ils arrivèrent chez leurs amis et sonnèrent. Ce fut Ron qui leur ouvrit comme toujours, Hermione étant sûrement dans la cuisine. Comme toujours la même rengaine, le fait d'être totalement inutile l'envahit, lui il ne faisait pas la cuisine, il ne faisait rien.

Le jeune homme n'avait guère changé, il avait juste prit quelques cicatrices à cause de la guerre qui ne partiraient jamais, ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, il avait intégré à la surprise de tous lui aussi le ministère en tant qu'aide au premier ministre, il avait remplacé Percy. Il avait un corps bien bâti et faisait une tête de plus qu'Harry, sinon il était toujours le même.

Ils se saluèrent et passèrent dans le salon où Milly dessinait, dès qu'elle vit son parrain elle se jeta dans ses bras, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère et n'était pas rousse du tout, elle avait de son père juste quelques mèches et ses yeux. Sinon c'était Hermione tout craché, enfin peut être pas en caractère.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit voltiger, elle était vraiment adorable, il adorait les enfants, c'était si insouciant, ça ne voyait pas les choses comme les adultes. Ils s'assirent, la jeune fille sur les genoux de son parrain tout en lui montrant ses dessins, elle l'avait dessiné, il sourit.

- C'est magnifique ma puce.

- C'est pou toi !

Harry prit le dessin, le regarda et ébouriffa la tête de la jeune fille.

- Je l'accrocherai chez moi mon cœur.

Ginny regardait la scène avec une pointe de jalousie, un petit pincement au cœur, Milly arrivait à lui faire venir le sourire alors qu'elle non, elle était impuissante, c'en était même à se demander pourquoi ils étaient ensembles. Ron regarda sa sœur et son meilleur ami, Harry avait tellement changé depuis la fin de la cinquième année, depuis la mort de Sirius, il s'était renfermé sur lui même, ne se concentrant plus que sur la mort de Voldemort, il s'en souvenait très bien, le seul qui arrivait à le faire réagir était Draco Malfoy, son ennemi depuis leurs onze ans. Il soupira, où était passée cette époque où Harry envoyait balader Malfoy, où ils riaient ensuite de l'altercation.

Hermione entra dans la salle portant un plateau et des verres. Elle avait bien changé, elle était à présent une vraie femme, bien formée, jolie, agréable même à regarder. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules en petites boucles, son visage s'était affiné, elle était devenue une femme dans toute sa splendeur et on voyait encore qu'elle avait eu un enfant.

Ils avaient tout juste vingt ans, et ils étaient déjà dans la vie pleinement active. Hermione avait étudié pour la bataille finale des sorts de médicologie et ainsi maintenant travaillait comme infirmière à St mangouste, elle adorait son travail et s'y épanouissait alors qu'Harry lui ne cherchait qu'une chose a fuir son travail, ils l'énervaient tous là-bas, le grand Harry Potter, par ci, le grand Harry Potter par là, on ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre pour lui même.

- Bonjour Harry, Ginnie.

Milly attendit que sa mère pose le plateau et quitta les genoux de son parrain pour les laisser se saluer puis elle s'assit au sol, reprit ses crayons et se lança dans un autre dessin, les adultes la regardèrent faire un sourire tendre sur le visage. Cette petite était un vrai rayon de soleil.

- Bonjour 'mione, tout va pour le mieux?

- Comme tu le vois et de votre coté?

- De même ! Répondit Ginny même si son cœur lui disait le contraire.

Et ainsi continua la discussion, sur des sujets tout à fait banals de la vie quotidienne, comment se passaient les journées au ministère, comment Ginny avançait dans ses études de professorat, comment la vie se déroulait en somme pour tout le monde.

Ils discutèrent autour d'un Whisky puis ils passèrent à table. Hermione s'était encore une fois surpassée et on pouvait trouver en entrée une assiette magnifique de melon jambon ensuite venait du magret de canard avec des pommes de terre et d'autres légumes, le tout servi avec un bon beaujolais moldu, puis le fromage et enfin le dessert que Milly attendait avec impatience avant d'aller se coucher, un gâteau au chocolat. Elle le mangea sur les genoux de son parrain, en mettant partout ou elle le pouvait.

Hermione finit par aller la coucher et ils passèrent dans le salon pour prendre un café et la discussion se reporta sur le travail.

- Et toi 'mione, les malades de St mangouste.

La jeune fille soupira, son travail était épuisant et encore elle n'avait pas la partie psychiatrie.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas moi qui ai le plus de mal avec mes malades mais je m'en sors bien et puis ils sont attachants.

Elle sourit, c'est vrai que son travail si elle l'aimait pouvait être super, enfin pour ceux qui aimaient les hôpitaux. Harry rendit son sourire à la jeune femme.

La discussion continua donc sur ce sujet, comme si la vie était toujours ainsi, comme si rien n'avait changé, qu'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre.

Vint l'heure de rentrer chez soi, Harry et Ginny remercièrent et partirent main dans la main, la rouquine aimait bien se sentir ainsi avec son petit ami même si elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le rendre aussi heureux que le simple fait de voir Milly.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, la jeune fille partit prépare un dîner léger tandis que le garçon allait se doucher. Il monta les escaliers de la maison, tout était si calme et silencieux, sombre, il aimait ce sentiment de bien être, en fin de compte peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de dire non à la jeune fille dès le début et vivre seul. Il hocha la tête, non, cela n'aurait pas été une si bonne idée, il serait sûrement devenu méchant, acariâtre, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, mais vraiment pas.

Après une bonne douche, il était de meilleure humeur et il descendit manger. Ginny avait préparé quelque chose de simple après le déjeuner qu'il venait d'avaler, la faim n'était pas vraiment au rendez vous. Ils mangèrent en silence et se couchèrent tôt, afin de pouvoir aller travailler le lendemain.

Le lendemain se déroula de la même façon que tous les autres jours, Harry se leva, se rasa, s'habilla, rien de bien palpitant, dès que tout cela fut fait, il embrassa sa petite amie qui paressait toujours dans le lit et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avant de transplaner au ministère.

Il rejoignit son bureau pour y trouver comme à chaque fois une pile de dossiers. Il s'assit et commença donc à tout trier. C'était les fichiers des mangemorts qui étaient passés en jugement ou qui allait y passer et il devait les ranger. De quoi raviver de bons souvenirs.

- Chouette, je vais passer ma matinée à classer des fichiers des gens que j'ai toujours haïs.

Il soupira et se mit au travail, il ouvrit le premier celui d'un bon à rien qu'il ne connaissait même pas, il le posa sur un coin et en parcourut un second, là il connaissait, Marcus Flint, ancien élève de Poudlard, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il referma, il fallait s'y attendre, il allait tomber sur des personnes qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Il prit un second, cette fois ce fut Pansy Parkinson, ben voyons pensa-t-il, il parcourut un peu sa biographie, et bien cette jeune fille était plutôt dangereuse, elle avait fait beaucoup de morts, surtout à l'aide de poison. Il continua et tomba sur celui de la famille Goyle et de la famille Crabbe, toute la petite troupe se trouvait là.

Il soupira, se leva pour aller prendre un café, il en avait pour toute la journée et même plus. Il salua un de ses confrères et retourna à son travail, en voyant la pile il soupira, il fallait s'y remettre.

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il travaillait sur ses dossiers, il ne comptait plus, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que revoir ses anciens amis et ennemis, avait fait ressurgir le passé, il se souvenait à chaque fois d'une anecdote sur la personne qu'il connaissait, il avait croisé des personnes même qu'il n'aurait jamais crues mangemort, dont jamais il ne se serait douté.

- Bon voyons le prochain dossier.

Il sentit une haine sauvage s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il lut le nom : Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était censée être morte celle-là, Neville était censé l'avoir tuée. Il parcourut légèrement les feuilles du dossier, et en effet il y avait bien marqué décès le 12 mars ainsi que celui de son mari, Comme quoi les fichiers étaient totalement mal rangés: les morts et les vivants ensemble, les passés en jugement ou encore en attente, tous les uns avec les autres sans ordre logique de rangement. Du n'importe quoi.**__**

Il soupira et en prit un autre, il manqua de le laisser tomber mais se reprit de justesse. Il passa son doigt sur la fine écriture, traçant ainsi le nom de la famille à qui il appartenait.

_Famille Malfoy. _

Ce nom-ci évoquait tellement de choses, tellement de souvenirs, il soupira, il avait vécu tellement de choses avec Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, ennemi de jeunesse, le seul qui malgré la guerre ne le voyait pas comme le survivant mais bien comme un garçon de son âge a qui il vouait une haine sans merci.

Il commença à lire :

Lucius Malfoy, mort lors de la bataille finale, tué par on ne sait qui.

Narcissa Malfoy, s'étant suicidée à la mort de son mari quelques jours après.

Il tourna les pages s'attendant à trouver le dossier du fils, Draco Malfoy, mais rien, pas une seule feuille le concernant. Il se leva trouvant cela plus qu'étrange et se mit à fouiller partout, les morts les vivants, tout, mais rien, il n'y avait pas une seule trace de lui dans tous les fichiers mangemorts.

Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, Draco Malfoy était un mangemort, il en était sûr, dans ce cas comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas dans les fichiers des mangemorts capturés ou morts ? Il n'avait tout de même pas pu fuir, il était bien trop connu, quoi qu'avec son pouvoir, son héritage et tout il aurait pu fuir, c'était un serpentard mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, tout comme le fait que Malfoy n'aie jamais été mangemort, il ne pouvait pas croire en cette idée, il avait suivi son père. Ce garçon arrogant, fils à papa, avait suivi les traces de son père mais dans ce cas là où était-il passé.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir mais il voulait savoir, savoir où il avait disparu, il ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie s'il avait été mangemort, et la seule personne qui pouvait répondre à cette question n'était autre que Severus Rogue, il irait donc le voir.

Il se leva et regarda l'heure, minuit et demi, il était trop tard pour y aller maintenant, il irait demain. Il jeta un sort à son bureau pour que les dossiers se remettent en pile et sortit ensuite pour rentrer chez lui.

Il passa la porte, tout était silencieux et mort, Ginny devait dormir à cette heure-là. Il posa ses affaires sans faire de bruit et au lieu de monter se coucher à ses cotés il s'installa dans le salon pour y dormir, il avait besoin de rester seul. Il repensa à tout ça, les dossiers qui avaient fait ressurgir de vieux souvenirs, celui des Malfoy avec Draco disparu. Il fallait qu'il passe voir Rogue, son ancien professeur de potion aurait sûrement une réponse pour lui.

Il s'endormit sur cette idée, il passerait dès son réveil voir le professeur qui enseignait encore à Poudlard.

**A suivre…**

Et voila un petit chapitre sur la routine d'Harry et qui met en marche l'histoire !!!! J'attends vos avis sur l'histoire !!!!! Missi d'avance !!!!!!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Hayden**: Missi bicoup pour ta review et pour les compliments !!!

**lyly**: Contente que ça te plaise vraiment, ça me va droit au cœur !!

**Carrymaxwell** : J'espère que la suite t'aura plus tout autant que le prologue !!

**Onarluca**: Alors tu as aimé la suite ou pas ? Je ne sais pas, enfin j'espère tout de meme !!

**Koyomi-San** : Merci pour ta review et de t'être proposée !!!

**chimgrid** : Missi encore pour ta review !!! Bon je sais je te l'ai déjà di mais je ne m'en lasse pas !!


	3. Quand la vérité est en partie dévoilée

**Sourire d'enfant**

**Disclamers**: Que je n'aime pas cette partie, bon alors ils ne sont pas à moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les utiliser.

**Genre**: Alors ceci est un futur slash yaoi, donc homophobes veuillez sortir d'ici, je ne tolérerai pas de propos là-dessus ! Angst et puis déprime !!! Ce ne sera pas une death je tiens à le dire tout de suite. Ensuite les personnages principaux seront Harry et Draco, donc ce sera un slash HPDM !!!!! Fallait être malin pour le deviner !!!! lol !!!

Bon sinon, je voulais juste dire que l'idée me vient d'une très bonne fic sur Gundam Wing : Comme une enfant de Brisby donc pour ceux qui lisent Gundam je vous la conseille elle est très bien !!!!!

Un grand missi à ma Bêta Chimgrid !!!!!!

Alors un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**2 : Quand la vérité est en partie dévoilée.**

Harry se leva avec le chant du coq, il jura contre le maudit volatile avant de se rappeler ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. Il se leva rapidement, passa dans la salle de bain prenant soin de faire tout cela discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Ginny, puis, une fois habillé et fraîchement rasé, il ne prit même pas de petit déjeuner et transplana à Pré-au-lard.

Il se dépêcha de passer le village qui était redevenu comme avant, comme si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu. On ne voyait plus les bâtiments cassés, les trous dans le sol, tout était normal.

Les boutiques où il aimait venir enfant étaient présentes et ne tarderaient pas à ouvrir, Zonko comme les autres. Il se souvenait de la fois où il était venu sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, comme il en avait ri de cette balade surprise!

La cabane hurlante tenait toujours debout, elle avait réchappé à la guerre, il versa une larme en se souvenant que c'était à cet endroit même qu'il avait rencontré Sirius en vrai, où ils s'étaient battus tous contre Peter, et aussi que c'était pas loin et ce soir même que Rémus était devenu loup garou et que Peter s'était enfuit emmenant avec lui tous ses rêves de vivre avec son parrain.

Il soupira et d'un pas pressé il se rendit au château. En arrivant à la grille il n'eut aucun mal à passer pour entrer malgré les protections constantes. Là aussi tout était toujours pareil, qui irait croire que dans ce parc quelques années plus tôt, avait eu lieu la bataille finale contre le plus grand mage noir.

Il revoyait le parc où il avait passé des heures avec ses amis. Amis, cela sonnait bien lointain pour lui. Le lac était toujours là, toujours aussi grand, aussi bleu et profond, là où il était venu passer des soirées à regarder cette étendue d'eau, à penser que sa vie serait inutile après. A la fin de la guerre, il avait même pensé à se jeter dedans, quel plaisir il aurait ressenti lorsque l'eau l'aurait englouti, le gelant petit à petit, lui faisant perdre ses repères, plus d'air, plus rien, se sentir lentement attiré vers le fond. Il soupira, si seulement il l'avait fait, il ne serait pas là en train de traverser ce parc en repensant à tout ça.

Il se dépêcha n'ayant pas le temps de ressasser le passé, ce n'était pas le moment, il avait un objectif et s'y concentrait, il passa rapidement près de la cabane d'Hagrid et entra dans le château en courant sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans les cachots qu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre le peu d'air qui lui restait. Il marcha ensuite lentement jusqu'au bureau du professeur, il devait être encore dans ses appartements, les cours n'ayant pas commencé, trop tôt.

Les cachots, endroit toujours aussi sordide, lui rappelaient les nombreuses retenues qu'il avait eues avec son cher et tendre professeur de potions ainsi que les cours d'occlumancie, mauvais souvenirs pour la plupart. Il se demanda un moment comment allait se faire leurs retrouvailles, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment aimés, loin de là, et maintenant ils allaient se retrouver face à face et son ancien maître des potions ne seraient sûrement pas heureux de le voir débarquer à cette heure si matinale devant sa porte d'appartement.

Il soupira, de toute manière il voulait savoir, il frappa. Il se maudit au fur et à mesure d'avoir dû remettre les pieds dans cette école, il se maudit aussi de devoir venir demander de l'aide à Rogue, mais le passé était le passé, l'homme avait mérité son salut et lui n'allait pas revenir envenimer les choses. Il voulait juste des réponses et foi d'Harry Potter, il les aurait.

Des pas lui parvinrent puis la porte commença à s'ouvrir, il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière au temps où il avait peur de son professeur. Enfin, peur, où il était un enfant et lui un adulte qui le détestait, mais ce n'était plus le cas, il n'était plus un élève, il était un adulte lui aussi.

Le professeur lui ouvrit donc et resta un moment surpris en voyant le jeune homme devant sa porte, il se dépêcha de le faire entrer et referma tout aussitôt derrière lui. Pas la peine que d'autres personnes le voient dans le couloir aussi tôt.

- Monsieur Potter que me vaut cette visite si matinale ?

Harry ne releva pas le ton acide de son ancien professeur, il se contenta de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la pièce sombre qui faisait le salon des appartements du professeur.

- J'avais à vous parler.

Rogue regarda un moment le jeune homme puis vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Son ancien élève avait l'air sérieux, pas qu'il ne le soit pas d'habitude mais là, Potter avait vraiment quelque chose à lui dire sinon il lui aurait envoyé un hibou au lieu de sa propre personne.

- Avez-vous déjeun ?

- Non, je suis parti précipitamment.

Le professeur de potions fit apparaître de quoi manger sur la petite table et Harry put prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement avant d'attaquer le but de sa visite. Un plateau avec des croissants et deux tasses de café bien noir. Rogue n'avait pas beaucoup changé bien qu'il était plus maigre, le teint toujours aussi blafard, des cernes sous les yeux et mais les cheveux toujours aussi gras. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait l'épuiser autant parce qu'épuisé il l'était.

Il reposa sa tasse de café et regarda Rogue un moment avant de prendre sa respiration pour parler, il était venu pour quelque chose de précis et non pour boire le café avec son professeur.

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

- Vous savez que je suis devenu Aurore et que je travaille pour le ministère.

- En effet Albus m'en a touché quelques mots. Dit il d'un air détaché.

- Et bien il se trouve qu'hier j'ai eu des dossiers à classer, des dossiers concernant des mangemorts capturés, morts et en jugement prochain ou déjà condamné.

Rogue le regarda ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Il se trouve que je suis tombé sur le dossier de la famille Malfoy.

Rogue se tendit au nom de la famille de son meilleur ami, même s'il avait été mangemort, même si Lucius avait fait le mauvais choix, tué des centaines et des centaines de personnes, était resté borné, avait fait du mal à son fils, il n'avait pas pu oublier l'homme qu'il était avant tout ça, le gamin de son époque, son meilleur ami.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne.

Harry prit une autre gorgée de son café, ça lui faisait du bien, serré comme il le fallait et le reposa sur la table. Il soupira. Voilà, cette fois c'était bon.

- Dans ce dossier, j'ai trouvé celui de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Malfoy mais aucune trace de celui de leur fils Draco.

Rogue resta de marbre.

- J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il avait glissé ou alors qu'il avait été placé ailleurs mais non, je l'ai cherché partout et je ne l'ai nullement trouvé.

- Et en quoi tout ceci peut bien me concerner Potter ?

Harry fixa l'homme de ses yeux émeraude toujours voilés depuis la guerre, il savait que le professeur ne serait pas une mince affaire, qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage et de mots pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Il le savait mais ne rendrait pas les armes si facilement.

- Et bien comme vous étiez très lié à la famille Malfoy et espion je pensais que vous sauriez ce qu'il était advenu du jeune Malfoy.

Rogue en était sûr, Harry Potter voulait savoir où était passé Draco, mais ça il ne pourrait pas le lui dire, il ne pouvait pas.

- Ecoutez Professeur, je sais très bien que vous devez savoir ce qu'il est devenu, étant seul et ne lui restant plus que vous, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- C'est fort possible mais dans ce cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous intéresserait de savoir ce que Draco Malfoy est devenu.

- Il était mangemort comme son père, il a tué et doit en payer le prix.

Rogue ne réagit pas tout de suite, il pouvait sentir la haine du jeune Potter dans la salle. Seulement il ne pouvait pas admettre si facilement ce que voulait Harry.

- Qui vous dit qu'il était mangemort ?

Harry resta un moment surpris mais ne laissa pas le temps au professeur de le voir, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à ce petit jeu là, il devait retrouver Malfoy et lui faire rejoindre ses amis et parents en prison dans le meilleur des cas, sinon ce serait la mort pour meurtre.

- Il avait la marque à son bras.

- Tout comme moi.

- Ce n'était pas pareil !

La haine était maintenant palpable et presque visible, ce garçon avait beau avoir changé, il se laissait toujours trop influencer par ses sentiments. Harry était un grand sorcier et un des plus puissants sur cette terre, il devait pouvoir se contrôler, et là ce n'était pas le cas, la légère lumière rouge le prouvait.

- Qui vous le dit, qui vous dit que Draco n'était pas espion, que ça n'avait pas été fait contre son gré.

- Laissez moi rire.

- Mais riez donc Potter, vous n'avez toujours cru qu'aux apparences, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous vendre Draco quand bien même je saurais où il est.

Harry se leva, il ne voulait pas perdre contre ce professeur, il n'était plus un gamin à présent. Il voulait Draco, il le voulait et il saurait où il était.

- Je ne vous crois pas, vous avez eu la clémence des juges par votre passé d'espion au sein de l'ordre mais même Malfoy n'y est pas passé, s'il avait été espion il n'aurait pas eu peur de passer en jugement devant la cour.

Ce garçon avait vraiment un sacré potentiel, il réfléchissait tout le temps, la guerre et le fait d'avoir été le survivant l'avaient rendu bien mature pour son jeune âge. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il ignorait ou ne voulait pas voir.

- Cela est fort possible mais vous êtes vous seulement dit qu'il n'était peut être pas apte à pouvoir passer en jugement.

Harry le regarda d'un œil interrogateur, là il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son professeur, et cette discussion qui n'aboutissait à rien l'énervait vraiment. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir simplement dans sa vie, une seule fois, ce qu'il voulait sans devoir constamment ce battre?

Rogue fit un mini sourire sarcastique. Il avait l'attention de son ancien élève et c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Seulement que vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il n'était peut être pas en état d'assister à un jugement.

Harry se rassit, il avait tout d'un coup envie de comprendre ce que voulait lui dire le professeur. Il n'était pas apte à passer en jugement, pas apte, que cela voulait-il dire ?

- Vous avez une idée bien faite sur les gens Potter, mais peut être vous trompez vous seulement.

La tension était tombée et Harry avait pris un regard qui voulait dire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Rogue se décontracta, il n'était plus devant un chat prêt à griffer mais devant un enfant qui attendait une explication. D'ailleurs l'aura agressive avait vraiment disparu de la pièce.

Il s'adossa un peu plus dans son fauteuil, il ne pouvait pas tout lui révéler de but en blanc, il savait beaucoup de choses sur Draco, longtemps il avait été son confident mais maintenant peut être avait il besoin de quelqu'un de son âge, enfin façon de parler, il ne savait pas si Harry Potter serait la bonne personne mais qui sait.

L'espoir fait vivre.

- Dans ce cas expliquez moi !

- C'est ce que je vais faire, tout simplement parce que je veux vous faire changer d'opinion sur le fait que tous les serpentards ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais.

- Comme vous ?

Rogue fit un mini sourire qui en disait long sur lui même.

- Si on veut, on ne s'est jamais vraiment aimé tous les deux et pourtant lorsque vous avez su que je faisais partie de l'Ordre vous avez commencé à m'accepter comme tel, comme quelqu'un qui se battait à vos côtés, mais pour ce qui est des autres, des Serpentards tout en particulier vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'ils pouvaient être différents de ce qu'ils montraient d'eux.

Il y eut un court silence et Rogue reprit. Maintenant qu'il était lancé il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que Draco Malfoy n'a pas été un mangemort comme son père, il a été forcé à avoir cette marque et dès que ce fut fait il est venu me voir et m'a tout dit, il a vendu tout ses soi-disant amis de Serpentards portant cette marque, il est devenu un espion pour moi qui ne pouvait plus aller voir le maître. Etant un Malfoy il avait l'estime de Voldemort, il nous a donné beaucoup de renseignements, il arrivait à faire parler son père, sa mère, tout le monde sans grande difficulté, il a fait beaucoup pour l'ordre sans que personne ne le sache à part Dumbledore et moi. C'était ainsi, il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse être plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry buvait à présent ses paroles, son cerveau ne se posait plus de question, il voulait juste savoir la suite enregistrant chaque mot et parole.

- Etant son parrain, je le connais depuis longtemps et donc j'ai pu garder un œil sur lui tout en le voyant faire son choix.

Rogue eut un moment d'absence, un regard triste et continua.

- Cependant lors de la bataille finale, il était présent alors qu'il ne l'aurait pas du, il aurait du rester caché dans l'ombre pour ne pas être tué au cas ou, pour garder sa couverture et aussi pour qu'un de l'ordre comme de L'AD ne le tue pas en le prenant pour un mangemort. Cependant il se trouvait bel et bien là, il a reçu un sort puissant, je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui est passé par la tête mais ceci dit lorsqu'il a fallu se présenter au tribunal, il ne le pouvait pas.

Rogue se tut, il ne pouvait pas continuer à parler de Draco à Potter, il n'arrivait pas a dire ce qu'il avait à dire justement. Ressasser tout ça lui faisait remonter les souvenirs et il n'en pouvait plus. Il était peut être quelqu'un que les élèves voyaient d'insensible, de serpentard mais tout comme la plupart, c'était plus une façade qu'autre chose et parler de son neveu qu'il aimait tant, lui faisait mal.

- Et que lui est-il arriv ?

La voix d'Harry était presque un murmure, comme s'il redoutait à présent de savoir ce qu'était devenu le Serpentard. Rogue le regarda, il avait dit la phrase qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, nous avons préféré garder tout secret avec Dumbledore pour qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait.

Harry regardait son ancien professeur être anéanti par ce qu'il disait, Draco Malfoy devait être dans état assez spécial pour que Rogue brise ainsi son masque de méchant professeur surtout devant lui.

S'il voulait en savoir plus, il fallait qu'il range sa haine au placard, haine d'ailleurs qui avait progressivement disparu avec les paroles du professeur. Bien sûr avant de rouvrir le dossier Malfoy, il n'y pensait plus mais tout avait fait revenir les souvenirs mais maintenant il avait reprit ses esprits.

- Professeur vous venez de me dire tout ça sur Malfoy, je viens d'apprendre qui il était vraiment, j'aimerais pouvoir le voir maintenant, pour au moins m'excuser.

- Vous excuser de quoi Potter ? S'il est dans cet état c'est de votre faute !

Rogue était à présent debout devant le jeune homme, il l'avait dit, il avait dit à Potter que c'était de sa faute, il allait devoir lui dire. Il fut secoué d'un tic nerveux, rester calme, la fatigue commençait à le faire craquer.

Harry regardait son professeur, de sa faute, comment ça, comment cela pouvait il être de sa faute. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi donc, il voulait bien changer d'avis sur Malfoy malgré tout ce qu'il savait de lui avant, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, il voulait bien lui pardonner après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'ordre, ça avait racheté ses fautes à ses yeux mais de là à ce qu'on l'accuse lui. Il voulait savoir.

- Pourquoi ? La voix était dure et froide.

Rogue ancra son regard sombre dans celui émeraude du survivant. Il était redevenu celui du professeur d'autre fois, celui qu'il avait connu en première année.

- Pourquoi quoi Potter ?

- Pourquoi dites vous que c'est de ma faute ?

- Parce que ça l'est, plus besoin de se voiler la face, puisque vous vouliez des réponses, je vais vous en donner.

Le professeur ne quitta pas le regard du garçon, il était sérieux à présent plus que tout.

- Vous pensez que personne n'a vu le sort que Voldemort vous a lancé, ce sort qui aurait dû vous être fatale, un avada kédavra plutôt puissant, non. Et bien si, il se trouve que j'étais présent à ce moment, que j'ai vu la lumière verte sur vous, mais vous ne l'avez pas reçue.

- Bien sûr un Mangemort ce l'a reçu à ma place.

- Exactement, vous avez dû penser que c'était un coup de chance pour vous, il était là par hasard et non, il se trouve que ce mangemort là suivait la scène, savait tout ce qui se passerait et il s'est de lui même interposé entre vous et le sort, il l'a reçu pour vous sauver, pour sauver tout le monde.

Il reprit sa respiration et continua ne lâchant toujours pas du regard le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il avait envie à présent de tout lui dire, de tout lui balancer à la figure, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis cette fameuse nuit.

- Seulement c'est que ce sort qui aurait dû le tuer ne l'a pas fait, autant vous aviez la protection de votre mère qui vous protégeait autant lui avait une puissance magique ancienne due à sa famille? Héritier des Malfoy, Draco n'est pas mort mais a reçu un sacré contre coup. Oui, c'est bien Draco Malfoy qui vous a sauvé.

Harry avait les yeux aussi ronds qu'une bulle, il essayait de digérer ce que lui disait Rogue, Draco Malfoy l'avait sauvé, s'était interposé de lui-même et avait survécu au sort de Voldemort. Non impossible, jamais Malfoy ne l'aurait sauvé, comment alors qu'ils se détestaient. C'était impensable, Draco, Mangemort, espion, s'interposer pour mourir à sa place. C'était hallucinant, c'était du domaine de l'abstraction mathématique, magique même. Au grand jamais un Malfoy n'aurait sauvé un Potter.

- C'est impossible. Lâcha t il.

- Impossible n'est pas pensable Potter, il l'a fait, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête à ce moment mais il l'a fait et maintenant nous ne saurons jamais pourquoi.

- Comment ça ?

Harry regardait le professeur, curieux, son regard avait changé, depuis la mort de Voldemort jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de savoir quelque chose, sauf peut être ce qui concernait sa nièce mais là, on lui apprenait que Draco Malfoy l'avait sauvé, qu'il s'était interposé et que jamais on ne saurait pourquoi, non, il voulait le savoir lui. Il voulait savoir ce qu'était arrivé à Draco Malfoy, où il avait disparu, le voir de ses yeux comme pour confirmer tout ce que lui disait Rogue.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas, Draco Malfoy était un espion, il voulait bien le croire, après tout Rogue en était un. Qu'il se soit engagé du coté de l'Ordre aussi pour les aider, mais de là, à s'interposer entre lui et un sort mortel et d'avoir survécu, non, impossible.__

Rogue soupira, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui dire, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire la vérité sur l'état de santé du jeune Malfoy, il était perdu lui aussi.

Tout d'un coup la cheminée grésilla signe évident d'un nouvel arrivant. Dumbledore apparut parmi les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre. Il avait le visage fatigué et las mais il était toujours le même physiquement, toujours sa longue barbe, ses lunettes en demi-lune, toujours fidèle à lui même sauf le sourire qui manquait, cet éternel sourire qu'il pouvait détester depuis la mort de Sirius et la prophétie.

Harry vit la surprise du directeur de le voir ici et Rogue devenir tout pâle.

Que se passait il ?

A suivre…

Et voilà les explications enfin un bout des explications. Alors qu'est devenu Draco ? Mystère mystère !!!lol !! Alors aimé pas aimé, j'aimerais avoir votre avis !!!! Please !!!!!!!!!

Missi !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**onarluca** :Voila la suite en espérant que tu auras aimé les explications !!

**Melhuiwen** : Je n'aime pas le couple Harry Ginny non plus mais il me le fallait pour la fic !!!lol !! Contente que tu aimes bien la fic, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle est appréciée !!! Et puis alors les explications t'ont-elles plu ???

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Missi vraiment d'avoir laissé une review pour le chapitre 1 et le 2. C'est vrai qu'avec Ginny !!lol !! Mais bon, la vie est dure !! Les explications vous ont-elles satisfaites pour un début parce que tout n'a pas été dévoil !!!

**Brisby** : Coincoin Miss !! Contente que ça te plaise, vraiment merci pour l'idée parce que je te la dois vraiment !!! Alors la suite ???lol !


	4. Quelque chose a changé

**Sourire d'enfant.**

**Disclamers**: Que je n'aime pas cette partie, bon alors ils ne sont pas à moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les utiliser.

**Genre**: Alors ceci est un futur slash yaoi, donc homophobes veuillez sortir d'ici, je ne tolérerai pas de propos là-dessus ! Angst et puis déprime !!! Ce ne sera pas une death je tiens à le dire tout de suite. Ensuite les personnages principaux seront Harry et Draco, donc ce sera un slash HPDM !!!!! Fallait être malin pour le deviner !!!! lol !!!

Bon sinon, je voulais juste dire que l'idée me vient d'une très bonne fic sur Gundam Wing : Comme une enfant de Brisby donc pour ceux qui lisent Gundam je vous la conseille elle est très bien !!!!!

Un grand missi à ma Bêta Chimgrid !!!!!! Merci à tous ceux qui review et ceux qui review pas !!

**Note de la bêta: **Pour le moment c'est mon chapitre préféré, tout se met en place et Harry se… Je ne dis plus rien, vous verrez bien!!

Alors un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**3 : Quelque chose a changé.**

Harry regardait le directeur ainsi que le professeur, il venait d'apprendre tellement de choses sur Draco Malfoy qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser sur tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Surtout qu'à présent ils les voyaient là, inquiets, que se passait-il encore ?

- Albus que se passe t il ?

Le directeur fit un signe de tête à Harry pour le saluer puis reporta son regard sur le maître de potions.

- Je...Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler devant Harry.

Rogue voyant le problème, lui fit comprendre de se dépêcher de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, Potter ou pas dans la pièce. Albus le fit donc.

- Nouvelle grosse crise, ils ont besoin de vous.

Rogue jura et se dépêcha de prendre quelques affaires .Harry le vit prendre sa cape pour sortir. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire sans lui, car il en était presque sûr, ils venaient de parler de Draco et il était hors de question qu'il soit mis sur la touche. Il voulait savoir maintenant et il saurait tout.

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de stopper le jeune homme qu'il était déjà en train de courir dans les couloirs à la suite de son professeur. Les élèves les virent passer l'un après l'autre sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait surtout que personne ne vit la cicatrice et ne fit le rapprochement avec Harry Potter. Et heureusement parce que beaucoup se seraient demandé ce que faisait le célèbre Harry Potter dans le château et surtout en courant derrière leur professeur.

Une fois dans le parc, Harry se permit d'interpeller son ancien professeur.

- Professeur Rogue, attendez.

Le maître des potions surpris que Potter l'aie suivi jusqu'ici se stoppa (s'arrêta c mieux!)et se tourna pour le voir arriver près de lui, essoufflé.

- Que voulez vous Potter, je suis pressé.

- Je…veux…venir avec vous….vous allez voir Draco…j'en suis sûr.

Severus regarda un instant le gamin qui se trouvait devant lui, il en avait trop dit sur Draco mais peut-être le fait de le voir le ferait réagir, peut-être que de revoir quelqu'un avec qui il avait vécu tant de choses l'aiderait. Il pouvait toujours essayer, après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien et au point où il en était… Il soupira.

- Si vous le voulez Potter, allez suivez moi.

Ils repartirent au même rythme tous les deux pour la zone où on pouvait transplaner.

En chemin le professeur lui expliqua rapidement de le laisser faire lorsqu'ils arriveraient, de ne rien dire, de faire simplement comme s'il n'était pas là, d'être un fantôme. Il ne lui en dit pas plus ce qui agaça Harry car maintenant il voulait savoir ce que Draco devenait. Draco, voila qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, mais recevoir autant d'informations sur lui en si peu de temps, l'avait un peu bousculé et il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Le matin même il partait afin de retrouver Malfoy et de le ramener dans le but de le faire juger pour les morts, et maintenant il partait pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu et peut-être pouvoir l'aider, il ne comprenait pas ce changement de pensée, retournement théâtral de situation.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la zone possible pour transplaner et d'un seul mot, Rogue donna la destination à Harry qui sursauta en entendant Ste Mangouste. Mais dans un pop, ils disparurent sur le champ.

Ils arrivèrent dans un hall tout blanc, ça avait tellement changé là aussi par rapport à ses souvenirs, tout était blanc, ça faisait plus hôpital moldu qu'autre chose. Il repéra Rogue et le suivit, il parlait à une jeune femme au comptoir. En attendant il put voir un nombre incontesté de malades passer près de lui sans le voir, comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il vit Rogue partir et se dépêcha de le suivre: ils montèrent les étages, passèrent dans un autre bâtiment. Il y avait beaucoup d'escaliers mais ils les gravirent sans grand souci, trop pressés d'atteindre le couloir où se trouverait le malade. Harry, en arrivant sur le bon pallier regarda le petit encadré qui annonçait en lettres noires sur fond doré:

_Service psychiatrique. _

Il sentit son sang se glacer, il vit Rogue partir vers une porte juste au moment où une jeune femme en sortait complètement paniquée.

- Christine, une autre dose…Ah Severus vous voilà enfin, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour arrêter sa crise.

Le professeur n'attendit pas plus et entra dans la salle, laissant Harry seul dans le couloir avec l'infirmière et une autre qui arrivait avec une seringue. Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la pièce. Harry s'avança doucement, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir maintenant. Il fit un autre pas, il voulait savoir. Service psychiatrique, cela voulait tout dire, qu'est ce qui était arrivé à Draco ? Qu'est ce que ce sort lui avait fait ?

Il arriva enfin à la porte, le spectacle qu'il vu à l'intérieur était spécial, Rogue tenait Draco dans ses bras le berçant, le garçon avait les bras ballants et semblait calme. Les infirmières étaient soulagées de le voir ainsi. Harry ne se permit pas d'entrer, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, il ne savait pas encore et ne voulait peut-être plus savoir ce qui était arrivé par sa faute. Il se sentait perdu, redevenu ce petit adolescent, il ne voulait tout simplement pas croire que là, dans cette pièce se trouvait Draco Malfoy, son ancien ennemi de Poudlard, la personne qui lui avait fait vivre l'enfer.

Quelques minutes plus tard Rogue sortit épuisé, il trouva le jeune homme au sol la tête entre ses jambes repliées contre son torse. Il faisait tellement perdu comme ça, il ne le voyait plus comme le Gryffondor d'antan mais plutôt comme un enfant qui aurait grandit trop vite. Il le rejoignit. Harry releva la tête pour voir l'air las de son ancien professeur, Rogue répondit à sa question muette.

- Il va mieux, la crise est passée, il va dormir un peu.

- Je peux le voir ou pas. ?

A la question dite si timidement, il lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je pense que oui mais il ne faut pas le réveiller.

Harry se leva et entra dans la salle, il n'y avait plus personne, juste un lit et dans ce lit la personne qu'il était venu voir, la personne qui l'avait sauvé. Il s'approcha doucement de peur de réveiller l'endormi et aussi de ce qu'il allait voir, de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il regarda un instant la pièce, elle était simple, rectangulaire avec le strict minimum et pourtant il y avait des dessins accrochés de partout, il ne s'attarda pas dessus et continua sa procession jusqu'au lit. Il s'arrêta pour y découvrir une petite forme en boule dans des draps blancs.

Il le regarda plus intensément, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Il regarda encore un peu mieux, il avait toujours la peau aussi pâle bien que là elle était limite diaphane, ses cheveux étaient courts sans l'être totalement et tombaient en fines mèches argentées sur son visage, son nez aquilin et ses lèvres étaient toujours les mêmes, mais sa frimousse avait les rondeurs d'enfant, il n'avait pas le visage de Lucius, il n'avait pas le visage d'un adulte. Comme s'il n'avait pas grandi, comme si le temps n'avait pas eu de prise sur lui et que seul ceux qui l'entouraient se voyaient changés.

Harry recula jusqu'à la porte, il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce tableau, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser du tout. Comment était-ce possible que l'occupant de cette salle soit ainsi, pourquoi le temps n'avait pas pris sur lui, pourquoi ? Il se tourna vers Rogue qui lui fit signe de retourner au Château, là il pourrait lui expliquer plus simplement et puis le garçon avait besoin de repos.

De retour au château, Harry fut de nouveau conduit aux appartements de Rogue où ils se laissèrent tomber l'un après l'autre dans un fauteuil. Chacun se remettant de ses émotions passées, Severus du fait qu'il avait fait une nouvelle crise alors qu'il n'était pas là, qu'il n'avait pas pu être là plus tôt pour s'occuper de lui, qu'il ne le pouvait pas et Harry de ce qu'il venait de voir. Draco Malfoy endormi comme un enfant dans un lit sur qui le temps n'avait pas eu de prise et qui se trouvait dans le service Psychiatrique.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors ne dites rien Potter.

Le lourd silence retomba. Ce fut de nouveau Harry qui le brisa.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Rogue regarda le jeune adulte devant lui, il vit dans ses yeux l'envie de comprendre, de savoir et non pas de haine comme à son arrivée, juste le regard d'un enfant voulant savoir. Il soupira.

- Draco Malfoy n'existe plus.

Harry ne dit rien mais on sentait sa surprise.

- Lorsque le sort l'a touché, il a perdu beaucoup de son énergie, et le contre coup est que sa mémoire a voulu effacer tout ce qui le faisait lui, tout ce que son père et son passé de mangemort lui avaient apporté, si bien qu'il a effacé sa vie d'antan, se rendant lui même amnésique. Il s'est enfermé dans un monde propre à lui, un monde où il est un enfant, où il n'a pas de soucis, son corps a reçu le coup aussi et sa haine envers les adultes surtout sa famille lui a valu un retardement de vieillesse. Son physique et son mental ont régressé mais en plus de ça il n'a plus grandit ensuite. Disons que la magie y est aussi pour quelque chose.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il restera avec son corps d'adolescent de seize ans toute sa vie. Dit Harry abasourdi laissant de côté le masque qu'il s'était fabriqué depuis la mort de Sirius.

- En effet, il ne grandira pas, il restera comme ça pour le temps qui lui reste, si une de ses crises ne le tue pas d'ici là. Répondit Severus d'un ton las.

- Ces crises qu'est-ce ?

- Le médecin m'a dit que c'était sûrement des souvenirs de lui avant, des morts, il voit une image qui lui rappelle ça et il commence une crise, il y a beaucoup de facteurs et nous ne les connaissons pas tous.

Il y eut un autre silence durant lequel Harry réfléchit, il finit par se lever.

- J'ai encore du travail à faire, je classe mes dossiers et je reviens vous voir dans la soirée.

Rogue le regarda sortir de la pièce, il avait vu qu'il était déterminé à faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il était vraiment imprévisible. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce ensuite.

- Je viens de croiser Harry, que voulait-il ?

- Des explications par rapport au dossier des Malfoy et sur le pourquoi Draco ne s'y trouvait pas, je lui ai tout dit.

Dumbledore s'assit dans le fauteuil là où quelques secondes plus tôt se tenait Harry. Il regarda son ami fatigué, las de ce qui arrivait à son filleul, à sa seule famille restante, à ce à quoi il tenait plus que tout.

- Je pense que vous avez bien fait, Harry à beau avoir encore en lui beaucoup de haine, la mort de Tom l'a tellement bouleversé que je pense qu'ils pourront s'entraider, et puis, vous avez besoin de repos.

- Que voulez-vous dire par ils pourront s'entraider ?

Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda son confrère. Il savait toujours plein de choses, il parlait toujours par énigmes mais là, il voulait des explications, après tout il parlait de son neveu, son précieux petit filleul.

- Harry est bouleversé par la mort de Tom, par tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a besoin de quelque chose de stable, il a besoin de se retrouver. Draco lui est devenu un enfant dans son subconscient, je ne sais pas comment il réagira en voyant Harry mais je pense que ce sera une bonne chose si tous les deux pouvaient trouver l'un dans l'autre, une sorte de salut.

Rogue regarda le directeur, il était vraiment un homme sage, certes si ces deux là pouvaient s'aider l'un l'autre, ce serait merveilleux. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'Harry depuis la bataille finale ne vivait que pour ses amis, s'il trouvait en Draco quelqu'un à protéger de nouveau, alors il y avait un espoir pour les deux, Draco ne serait plus seul et Harry non plus. Et puis comme disait le directeur, lui pourrait se reposer, il pourrait confier cette dure tâche à Potter.

- Je vois que mon idée vous satisfait. Dit il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, et puis comme vous le dites, ça sera bénéfique pour tout le monde si ça marchait. Il revient dans la soirée, il me dira ce qu'il a à me dire et ensuite demain je l'emmènerai revoir Draco.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Bien, je vous laisse le reste de votre journée.

Et le directeur quitta la salle laissant Severus en train de réfléchir à tout ça, espérant que tout pourrait marcher, que Potter pourrait faire changer les choses. Il voulait y croire dur comme fer, il voulait croire que Draco allait pouvoir se sentir mieux mais ombre au tableau, comment Draco, lui, prendrait-il ces retrouvailles avec le garçon, tant de haine entre eux, avant, tant de choses les éloignaient et pourtant les rapprochaient. Il fallait que tout marche, il devait y croire. Il soupira et fit apparaître une tasse de thé, il souffla dessus avant de la boire et d'aller se coucher, il en avait besoin.

Harry, quant à lui, pensait à tout ce qu'il venait de voir, d'apprendre, il savait au fond de lui ce qu'il devait faire mais avant tout, il devait absolument finir le rangement de ses dossiers. Il transplana donc au ministère, se dépêcha de passer dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son bureau et fut stoppé par Marc Kirten, son patron.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir où vous étiez ce matin ?

- Oh monsieur Kirten, j'avais rendez-vous avec une personne et donc voila, maintenant voulez-vous bien m'excuser mais j'ai du travail.

Son patron le regarda passer rapidement, il était surpris, Harry ne parlait jamais ou répondait glacialement, là il avait plutôt l'air d'un enfant pris en faute et qui se faufilait doucement pour ne pas recevoir de punition pour avoir disparu sans prévenir. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer lors de son rendez-vous pour le rendre ainsi. Il vit par la fenêtre de son bureau, le jeune homme se dépêcher de rattraper son retard en rangeant rapidement tous les dossiers.

Dès que ce fut fait, il vit Harry ressortir, les piles rangées convenablement flottant devant lui, et les lui déposer sur son bureau. Le patron fut surpris une fois de plus de la rapidité du garçon. Harry Potter était un très bon élément malgré le fait qu'il était plutôt asocial, mais ce qu'il avait remarqué c'est qu'il n'avait aucunement pris la grosse tête de part son rôle de survivant, qu'il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui et qu'à présent il voulait être tranquille. Il travaillait toujours consciencieusement, faisait ses missions correctement, ne cherchait pas les embrouilles sauf avec ceux qui les voulaient et il obéissait. En gros c'était un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le rôle d'Auror.

Le voyant rester là devant son bureau, il le regarda, le garçon se tenait les mains.

- Euh oui autre chose Harry ?

- Et bien en effet…Je voudrais savoir si vous pourriez me donner ma journée de demain.

Harry baissa les yeux, il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme s'il était retombé l'année de ses onze ans mais une chose était sûr c'est qu'il n'avait plus envie d'être froid, il voulait juste son jour de congé, parce qu'il y avait eu tellement d'évènements en si peu de temps, comme si tout recommençait pour lui. Une sorte de renaissance. Marc le regarda curieusement, il avait l'impression d'avoir son fils de trois ans de moins que le jeune Potter devant lui qui lui demandait l'impossible. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Bien sur, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne le pourriez pas sachant que vous n'avez pratiquement jamais pris de congé.

Harry se retint de pousser un hurlement de joie, il ne voulait pas non plus montrer à tout le monde que quelque chose en lui avait changé, il fit juste un sourire sincère à son patron et sortit gaiement.

- Et ben, si un jour je m'étais dit voir ce garçon froid et distant ainsi, je me serais pris pour un fou. Ça doit être une fille.

Il fit un sourire qui en disait long et retourna à ses papiers sans plus de question sur le jeune homme qui avait pris sa cape et quitté le ministère d'un pas précipité en ce début de soirée. Harry avait encore des choses à faire avant de passer voir Rogue.

Il transplana chez lui, heureusement c'était vide, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une dispute avec Ginny parce qu'il n'était pas rentré la veille. Enfin il était rentré mais elle ne le savait pas étant donné qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec elle. Et comme il comptait ensuite disparaître quelques temps pour pouvoir parler à Rogue et voir Draco afin de comprendre ce qui se passait en lui, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire. Puis il se dit que finalement il n'avait pas de comptes à rendre à la jeune femme, ils n'étaient pas mariés, tout juste ensemble par une liaison qui ne tenait à rien, juste pour qu'il soit mieux.

Une pensée lui traversa rapidement l'esprit, et si Ginny n'était avec lui que par ordre de son frère, et si à coté elle voyait quelqu'un. Il fit un geste de la main, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour ça et encore moins pour une jeune femme qu'il n'aimait pas au sens propre du terme, il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Ginny. En fait, il n'avait jamais été amoureux de qui que ce soit. Le seul sentiment fort qu'il avait connu était la haine, la haine contre Draco Malfoy qui maintenant n'avait plus de raison d'exister tout comme celle de Tom.  
  
Tom était mort de sa main, il avait tué la seule personne se mesurant à lui. Il avait beau avoir tué ses parents, Sirius et beaucoup d'autres, il se disait et se répétait que ce n'était pas Tom mais Voldemort, un coté sûrement légèrement schizophrène, une conquête du monde pour rien.  
  
Il soupira, arrêter de penser à ça, à sa jeunesse, à sa haine, à ces années à se morfondre sur lui. Il restait Malfoy, le seul à avoir lutter contre lui et avec lui, le seul à ne jamais l'avoir vu comme le survivant mais comme un gêneur, quelqu'un contre qui se mesurer qui valait la peine de s'intéresser à lui pour autre chose. Oui, il fallait qu'il comprenne Draco, qu'il le revoie, qu'il devienne ami.

Bref il se dépêcha de faire un sac y fourrant les affaires indispensables, il irait faire des achats plus tard s'il se passait quelque chose, puis mangea un morceau car il avait terriblement faim. Il rangea ensuite tout, posa un mot sur le frigo comme quoi il ne rentrait pas ce soir, pas une explication de plus, rien, juste ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus ni de moins, le strict minimum.

Dès que ce fut fait, il prit son sac à dos et transplana pour Poudlard et pour ce qui allait sûrement changer sa vie toute tranquille et morose.

**A suivre…**

Et voila, vous en savez un peu plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Draco, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant, et que la suite vous intéresse !!!! Prochain chapitre Harry et Severus mettent les choses au point.

**Réponses aux review:**

**chimgrid** : Ma bêta que j'adore !!!! Missi beaucoup de ta précieuse aide !!!

**Stefie** : La voila la petite suite !!

**Onarluca** : Alors est ce que l'état de Draco t'as plu ???? Est-ce que ça te tente toujours ??

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : Kikou la Miss !! Euh en effet quatertio ne se dit pas mais quatro oui !!lol !! Contente que mon histoire te plaise mais est ce que la suite le sera autant ??

**Yami** : Voila tu sais ce qu'a Dracounet !!! Alors t'en penses quoi ?

**Zazan** : Vraiment conte qu'elle te plaise !!! Vraiment !!! Missi pour la review !!

**Princesse Magique** : Missi pour ta review !!

**Mifibou** : Je suis super heureuse que ma fic te plaise !! Vraiment !!! J'espère que tu la suivras encore malgré la tournure que ça prend !!

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Voila le chapitre ou on apprenait ce que Draco avait est passé. Vous en avez pensé quoi ??? C'est vrai que tous les serpentards ne sont pas d'horribles choses méchantes !! Missi pour la review !!

**céline402** : Contente que ça te plaise et désolée de ne pouvoir updater plus vite mais les cours ont repris !!!

**Hayden** : Merci pour ta review et est ce que la suite t'a plu ?

**Louange** : Et oui comme tu as remarqué mon titre à un rapport avec ma fic, j'ai même eu un mal fou à le trouvé mais finalement je l'aime bien parce qu'il colle comme il faut !!!! Merci pour ta pitite review !!

**emilie** : Je fais au plus vite pour la suite mais malheureusement les cours ont repris et j'ai d'autres fics en cours !!! Mais bon, j'update le plus rapidement quand même !! Contente que ça te plaise !!!


	5. Un rôle de père

**Sourire d'enfant**

**Disclamers**: Que je n'aime pas cette partie, bon alors ils ne sont pas à moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les utiliser.

**Genre**: Alors ceci est un futur slash yaoi, donc homophobes veuillez sortir d'ici, je ne tolérerai pas de propos là-dessus ! Angst et puis déprime !!! Ce ne sera pas une death je tiens à le dire tout de suite. Ensuite les personnages principaux seront Harry et Draco, donc ce sera un slash HPDM !!!!! Fallait être malin pour le deviner !!!! lol !!!

Bon sinon, je voulais juste dire que l'idée me vient d'une très bonne fic sur Gundam Wing : Comme une enfant de Brisby donc pour ceux qui lisent Gundam je vous la conseille elle est très bien !!!!!

Un grand missi à ma Bêta Chimgrid !!!!!! Dont je vous conseille la fic : Le secret des Evans.

Alors un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**4 : Un rôle de père.**

Rogue venait à peine de se réveiller lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit encore endormi, les yeux vitreux, et découvrit Harry essoufflé portant son sac sur le dos, la sueur perlant à son front et collant ses mèches noires devant ses yeux. Il le laissa entrer et regarda l'heure, il était presque huit heures. Le garçon posa son sac au sol et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

Rogue crut se retrouver des années en arrière quand il voyait le jeune homme s'asseoir dans le salon de la maison des Black, fatigué par l'effort qu'on lui avait demandé, fatigué de se battre, souvenirs anciens auxquels il n'avait plus songé depuis des lustres. Il se laissa lui aussi tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Vous me semblez bien fatigué professeur.

- C'est le cas.

Harry le regarda un moment puis sourit, l'homme leva un sourcil, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire sourire ce gamin. Harry vit l'incompréhension de son ancien maître de potions, tout était si différent à présent pour lui, sa vision, tout.

- Je me souvenais juste du passé et de ces dernières heures.

- Et cela vous fait sourire ?

- Oui, vous pourrez vous venter à Hermione et Ron d'avoir réussi à me faire sourire.

Rogue le regarda et sourit à son tour, s'ils devaient s'entraider pas la peine de rester dans une guéguerre constante, le passé devait être oublié, ce que lui avait fait James aussi, Harry n'était pas James, il était juste Harry. Et puis pour le bien de Draco, il devait absolument faire quelque chose.

- Je pense que nous pouvons laisser tomber le vous.

- Je le pense aussi.

Harry fit un geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas, il tendit la main au professeur.

- J'espère seulement ne pas le regretter.

- De même Potter.

- Harry.

- Severus.

Il se serrèrent la main et retournèrent dans leurs fauteuils afin de s'y lover, ils allaient devoir parler un peu pour se connaître mieux et ainsi pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Draco mais avant tout régler le problème ensemble, leur problèmes.

- Bien à présent, je pense que tu peux me dire comment ça se passe de ton coté.

Harry lui sourit, il avait l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un vieil ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

- Ce n'est pas palpitant je suis Auror, je travaille au ministère dans beaucoup de domaines, j'ai une petite maison tout proche de celle de Ron et Hermione qui n'ont pas voulu me lâcher à la fin de la guerre à cause de mes conneries.

- Une copine ?

- Mouais si on veut, Ginny, mais je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier notre relation d'amoureuse.

- Weasley ? Demanda Severus un sourcil remonté en signe d'interrogation.

- Ouais, la sœur de Ron et puis je suis parrain d'une adorable gamine Weasley nommée Milly.

Rogue se passa la main sur la figure l'air limite terrifié.

- Par Salazar ne me dis pas ça, cela veut dire que je vais avoir une Weasley dans pas longtemps ??

Harry sourit de plus bel en voyant l'air apeuré de son professeur.

- Oui enfin tu as le temps, elle n'a que trois ans.

- Faut que je prépare ma retraite, d'ici là, il y en aura sûrement d'autres.

Puis il reprit d'une voix tremblante de désespoir :

- Par Salazar, pas une nouvelle génération de Weasley, tout mais pas ça…

Devant le geste qu'esquissa Severus en direction de la porte, ils éclatèrent de rire, un rire franc, comme de vieux amis. Le maître de potions, nota d'ailleurs qu'il avait un rire cristallin, un rire d'enfant tout comme Draco.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laissé aller comme ça ! Soupira Harry.

- Moi aussi, mais j'ai du changer à cause de Draco. Sa voix était mélancolique.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel chacun partit dans ses pensées. Puis Harry le brisa, ne voulant pas déprimer à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas que le sujet de Draco soit signe d'abattement.

- Et toi ? Comment ça se passe ?

Rogue sortit de ses songes et prit un air fatigué mais un peu ironique.

- Et bien je suis professeur, j'instruis des incapables à longueur de journée, j'ai trouvé un remplaçant à Longdubat. Heureusement qu'ils ne se sont pas croisés parce que sinon, c'en était fini de mes cours, des cachots et peut-être même de Poudlard.

Il soupira.

- Je suis toujours autant détesté mais bon, comme on dit les bonnes choses ne changent pas.

Harry sourit.

- Si aussi tu étais un peu plus cool.

- Cool mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, mon statut de méchant professeur en serait à tout jamais sali.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis même de rire, Severus était quelqu'un de finalement complètement différent de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, quelqu'un comme lui qui se cachait derrière un masque afin d'être respecté et craint. Pour qu'on ne puisse pas connaître ses faiblesses, pour être tranquille. Ils se ressemblaient étrangement en fait.

- Sev si tu veux mon avis, je te préfère comme ça mais c'est vrai que pour tes étudiants, il leur faut un traitement personnel.

Rogue fut légèrement surpris par le surnom que lui avait donné Harry, le même que Draco lui avait donné. Il lui fit un petit sourire puis il repartirent dans une discussion qui se tourna relativement plus sur « il est l'heure d'aller manger, j'ai une faim de loup, transplaner donne faim ».

- Tu fais honneur de ta présence à la grande salle où je demande aux Elfes de t'amener à manger ici ? Questionna Severus.

Harry lui fit un regard qui en disait long sur son envie de rester enfermé, il avait ce sourire typiquement Serpentardesque.

- Voyons, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner, je suis sûr que cela pourrait être amusant.

Rogue lui fit un geste des épaules qui voulait tout simplement dire, « fais comme tu veux ».

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle tout en discutant encore un peu mais chacun était pratiquement aussi froid que l'autre. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où tous les élèves se turent, ainsi que les professeurs, surpris de voir le jeune Potter avec le professeur Rogue. Car oui, c'était bien Harry Potter, du moins pour ceux qui le connaissaient personnellement, les nouveaux, eux, ne le savaient pas.

Tous deux s'assirent à table, du côté où il restait des places. Harry se tourna vers les professeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas, et, gardant son visage froid, il se présenta.

- Oh ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je vais rester un petit moment, enfin pas trop. Je me présente pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais eu en cours. Harry Potter.

La table des professeurs fit silence au nom, ceux qui le connaissaient firent un petit salut de la tête, Dumbledore lui sourit et Harry s'assit à la droite de Rogue. Dès que la tension fut redescendue, les élèves repartirent dans la conversation qu'ils avaient arrêtée à cause du soudain silence à la table des professeurs et de l'arrivée de l'étrange garçon. Les professeurs purent faire de même.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite monsieur Potter ?

Harry regarda le jeune homme, grand, musclé, avec une peau halée qu'il devait entretenir parfaitement. Il était châtain très court, limite brosse avec un petit bouc, assez jeune. Rogue lui glissa à l'oreille discrètement que c'était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire totalement Serpentard qui fit frissonner de nouveau l'assemblée. Ceux présents ne pensaient pas voir Harry Potter aussi sûr de lui.

- Avant de vous répondre, vous auriez pu avoir l'amabilité de me dire qui vous étiez, ce que j'ai fais moi-même en arrivant.

L'homme retint sa colère, en une phrase, il lui avait fait comprendre plein de choses. En quoi ce garçon pouvait-il se croire plus fort que tout le monde, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été le sauveur du monde sorcier qu'il devait ainsi se croire tout permis et surtout lui parler avec cet air et ce ton de lord ne parlant pas aux personnes qu'il considérait comme inférieures. Il ravala sa colère et parla.

- Rick Matins, professeur de défense….

- Contre les forces du mal, oui, donc moi si je suis là, c'est pour régler un problème avec Severus.

Tous regardèrent Severus qui mangeait, le gamin pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il ne brisait pas son masque de professeur imbuvable de Serpentard et bien sûr ne parlait pas de Draco et de son état de déchéance totale.

Dumbledore resta tout de même surpris de retrouver le Harry d'autre fois même s'il savait qu'il lui en voulait encore à cause de la prophétie, pour la mort de Sirius. Si Severus pouvait devenir son nouvel ange gardien, la personne qui pourrait l'aider, alors il était d'accord. Lui ne voulait plus avoir à faire à la colère du garçon, il avait dirigé sa vie et à présent il n'en avait plus le droit.

Harry ne fit pas attention plus longtemps au professeur et commença à manger. Ca lui faisait tout drôle d'être ici, à cette table, alors qu'avant il était élève. Il se souvint de ses rêves de gamin, il aurait aimé devenir professeur, il aurait aimé devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch mais ce dernier rêve avait pris fin lors de sa sixième année, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais monter sur un balai. Il avait eu un accident brisant son grand rêve, brisant son espoir. Et tout cela à cause de ces foutus mangemorts. En ce qui concerne le premier espoir, on attendait encore des choses de lui après la guerre, on ne lui en avait pas demandé assez, il fallait qu'en plus il aide le monde à se reconstruire. Et puis de toute façon il ne se voyait pas rester avec Dumbledore, il l'aurait probablement tué avant et se serait retrouvé à Azkaban. Mais par Merlin comme il aurait aimé avoir le job de professeur de défense, enseigner ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout à des élèves.

Il soupira et continua de manger. Severus se demandait bien ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête du gamin, car pour lui, Harry comme Draco resteraient des gamins.

- Mais dites moi monsieur Potter, vous n'étiez pas en froid avec Severus lors de vos années d'études, c'est ce que je me suis laissé dire.

-

Harry se tourna et regarda le jeune homme, ce professeur commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et il voulait bien faire l'effort d'être aimable, poli, gentil mais il valait mieux ne pas le chercher. Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le calmer, il n'avait pas l'intention que son protégé se mette à faire une démonstration de force en plein milieu de la grande salle. Harry soupira, le professeur de potions était pire qu'une mère poule aujourd'hui.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire sadique.

- Y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis n'est-ce pas ? Et puis de toute manière je ne vois pas en quoi mon amitié avec Severus vous concerne.

Severus et Dumbledore se regardèrent. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Harry Potter était de retour et au lieu de se défouler sur Draco comme à son habitude il le faisait sur le nouveau professeur. Le ton mordant était de retour. Ça promettait.

- Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans votre petite vie privée, monsieur Potter.

C'était d'une voix acerbe, Harry n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait pour lui parler, il y avait comme un sous-entendu qu'il ne voulait même pas connaître, s'il voulait se prendre son poing dans la gueule qu'il le dise tout de suite, il ferait pâle figure ensuite face à ses élèves.

- Dans ce cas arrêtez vos questions stupides et insensées.

Et là Rick se tut brusquement. La jeune femme qui semblait être la remplaçante du professeur McGonagall le fit garder le silence. Elle n'était pas très grande mais lui faisait penser à Hermione de part sa présence d'esprit et son physique : petite, ses cheveux tombant en de petites bouclettes sur ses épaules, un visage rond, des yeux châtaigne.

Le survivant se dépêcha de finir son assiette, il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus avec eux et encore moins devoir faire un meurtre devant témoin.

Harry se leva, salua tout de le monde, et se rendit dans les appartements de Severus, laissant celui-ci finir son repas tranquillement. Quand le professeur retourna dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler son antre, ce fut pour y découvrir le garçon complètement renfermé sur lui même, enfoncé dans le canapé. La tête dans les mains, Harry semblait ressasser le passer. L'homme soupira, il avait l'impression de revoir Draco. Il se plaça devant le jeune adulte :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce con m'a énerv !

- J'avoue que le professeur Matins peut taper sur les nerfs mais dis toi juste que c'est un abruti et en plus ce n'est même pas un bon professeur.

Harry regarda son ancien maître de potions et sourit. Le voir parler ainsi de son collègue l'amusait. C'est à ce moment que Severus remarqua les yeux rouges du garçon. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur l'accoudoir.

- Tu veux parler de quelque chose ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il garda le silence un moment puis posa sa tête contre le bras du professeur. Il soupira, une larme coula sans qu'il ne l'arrête, présence rassurante, présence qui lui avait manqué, il avait l'impression de trouver Sirius en Severus : les mêmes mots, les mêmes gestes, tout…

- Encore une faiblesse que j'avais bannie qui revient.

- Pleurer n'est pas signe de faiblesse, ça soulage de temps en temps de le faire.

- Je sais, mais on me demande trop de choses pour que je puisse montrer que comme tous les humains je pleure. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être comme tout le monde.

Severus passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon ce qui fit poser sa tête sur le torse du plus vieux dans une étreinte paternel. Harry avait besoin de parler et apparemment il allait entendre ses confessions, ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur et qu'il n'avait pas osé dire à ses amis.

- Je voudrais simplement être quelqu'un de normal, ne pas être obligé de montrer tout le temps que je suis fort, que je suis le survivant. Voldemort est mort et je suis obligé encore et toujours de jouer les adultes.

- Tu aimerais prendre des vacances en somme.

- Oui disparaître loin de tout ça, loin de tout ce qui me retient, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu…Il eut du mal mais continua tout de même…me suicider à plusieurs reprises, je n'avais plus de raison de rester, plus personne à protéger, je ne servais plus à rien et je ne pouvais même pas faire ce que je voulais.

Severus se leva et s'agenouilla devant le garçon qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps silencieusement. L'ancien espion les essuya dans un geste tendre.

- Si tu veux ce qu'on peut faire, c'est que tu restes ici un moment, pas de travail, pas d'amis, juste moi et Draco, s'il veut bien t'approcher, ce que je pense. Nous pourrons demander à le garder ici, il sera mieux qu'à Ste mangouste, tu resteras toi aussi avec nous et comme ça moi je pourrai travailler en étant sûr qu'il va bien sans être obligé de le laisser seul pendant mes heures de cours.

Harry le regarda parler, puis avec un visage de petit enfant à qui on promettait quelque chose il sourit.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi, pour nous deux ?

Rogue fit un sourire qui rassura tout de suite Harry.

- Bien sur. Tu sais, au fond je t'aime bien Harry, tu n'es pas ce que j'imaginais et je suis heureux qu'on puisse être plus proches qu'avant. Je vais m'occuper de toi comme Sirius l'aurait fait.

Un voile passa devant les yeux émeraude mais tout de suite tout redevint comme avant et le jeune garçon se jeta dans les bras de son aîné en une étreinte tout à fait paternelle, rien d'autre de ce que pouvait penser n'importe qui en entrant dans cette pièce. Une amitié, une confiance était née entre les deux hommes, Severus allait reprendre le rôle de Sirius, il allait essayer de sauver ce qui restait du Harry d'avant, du Harry qui avait disparu pour grandir vite et endosser le rôle qu'on lui avait donné.  
  
- Merci Sev, merci vraiment.

Et puis sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende compte, Harry s'endormit dans ses bras. Severus soupira et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il était si léger… Depuis combien de temps dépérissait-il chez lui sans que personne ne le voit ? Depuis combien de temps personne n'avait compris que ce jeune homme avait besoin d'amour et non pas d'une amitié superficielle.

Il était résigné à faire emménager les deux jeunes hommes chez lui. Il prendrait le canapé, de toute manière il fallait qu'il s'y habitue s'il voulait accueillir Harry et Draco chez lui. Il regarda un moment le survivant dormir, lui remit une mèche en place et quitta la chambre. Le professeur soupira et s'assit sur son canapé.

- Et me voilà encore à jouer les pères.

Il s'allongea confortablement, fit apparaître un drap et s'endormit lui aussi. Demain ils iraient voir Draco, verraient sa réaction face à Harry et ensuite régleraient le problème avec le médecin pour le garder ici. On le lui avait déjà proposé, mais le fait d'être absent toute la journée ne facilitait pas les choses. Si Harry était là alors ce serait plus simple.

Il allait avoir deux enfants chez lui, s'occuper d'eux ne serait pas une mince affaire mais lui aussi se sentait seul. Le rire cristallin de Draco lui manquait, le rire de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils lui manquait et puis maintenant il avait Harry, Harry…

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour Sirius : « Sirius serait sûrement content que je m'occupe d'Harry… »

**A suivre…**

Et voilà un chapitre qui fait avancer les relations !!! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu même si on ne voit pas Draco mais promis le prochain chapitre ce sera la réaction de Draco face à Harry !!

Maintenant j'aimerais vous poser une question, vous avez vu que je finissais sur une note de Severus comme quoi Sirius aurait été content, est ce que vous aimeriez que plus tard dans la fic on aie un slash Sirius/Severus bon pas dans le réel mais un souvenir.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris ce que j'ai voulu dire mais dites votre avis tout de même !!

Sinon est ce que je peux vous demander une petite faveur, j'en suis à 37 reviews et j'aimerais bien arriver à 50, ce serait trop vous demander, de laisser un petit mot, pour répondre à la question et m'aider et aussi pour dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avis et dirons nous que j'ai souvent besoin d'être rassurée, surtout en ce moment.

La suite dès que je le peux !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Onarluca** : 'llo la miss !! Tu n'as pas eut la réaction de Dray mais promis elle est dans le suivant !! J'attends ton avis pour la petite question.

**Zazan** : Prochain chapitre réaction de Draco envers Harry !!!! Missi pour ta review.

**angel-blue** : Ben voila la suite tu l'as lu. T'en as pensé quoi ????? C'est important pour moi !!!!

**Stefie** : J'aime bien le faire souffrir !! Pov Draco, comme tu dis !!!

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : Les calmants ont-ils fait effet !!!! Vi Draco en ramasse plein la tronche, mais c'est que j'aime bien le torturer le pauvre petit !!!! Alors la suite t'a plu ou alors, je me jette par la fenêtre. Quoi que ce n'est pas bien haut !!!lol !!!

**Louange** : Certes il est plus facile d'écrire l'histoire, mais des fois, la vache, c'est dur de concilier les deux. Des fois j'ai le titre mais pas la fic et des fois la fic et pas de titre. C'est mitigé. Contente que mon titre te plaise dans ce cas ! Missi pour ta review.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Le slash se profile petit à petit, je préfère rester dans le shonen ai, plus dans la tendresse que dans le hard dirons nous. Contente que mon chapitre vous ai plus, celui là, je le trouve un peu plus comment dire, sorte d'interlude. Voila.

**Angel Boo** : missi pour toute tes reviews !!! Et puis ben Harry est content parce qu'il va pouvoir aidé quelqu'un et tout et tout. Mais bon, tu verras bien. Encore missi vraiment.

**Brisby** : Tu sais très bien maintenant qu'il faut mettre tes petits petons sous tes petites fesses quand tu es sur l'ordinateur. Et puis t'inquiète donc pas, deux semaines, c'est pas grâce, tu l'as lu et m'as laissé une review !! Contente moi !! Alors la suite t'a-t-elle plu ?????

**Tobby** : Contente que tu aimes l'idée !!! Vraiment, saute de joie partout, bon reprenons nous !! Alors tu trouves ça court pour le moment. Ben il faut dire aussi que j'ai d'autres fics et que comme le disais Brisby, j'ai du mal à ce que mes fics ce fassent une place mais bon, je continue d'updater, comme je peux, entre les cours, les profs à trucider, les potes à assassiner. Bref ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé. J'attends de tes nouvelles sur ce chapitre.


	6. Réaction surprenante

**Sourire d'enfant. **

**Disclamers**: Que je n'aime pas cette partie, bon alors ils ne sont pas à moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les utiliser.

**Genre**: Alors ceci est un futur slash yaoi, donc homophobes veuillez sortir d'ici, je ne tolérerai pas de propos là-dessus ! Angst et puis déprime !!! Ce ne sera pas une death je tiens à le dire tout de suite. Ensuite les personnages principaux seront Harry et Draco, donc ce sera un slash HPDM !!!!! Fallait être malin pour le deviner !!!! lol !!!

Bon sinon, je voulais juste dire que l'idée me vient d'une très bonne fic sur Gundam Wing : Comme une enfant de Brisby donc pour ceux qui lisent Gundam je vous la conseille elle est très bien !!!!!

Un grand missi à ma Bêta Chimgrid !!!!!! Dont je vous conseille les fics :

- Le secret des Evans. Une superbe histoire mêlant mystère et amour. Le tout autour de notre petite Lili.

- C'était pas son jour. Histoire très amusante, slash yaoi.

- Un loup garou n'aime qu'une fois. Tout sympa aussi, slash yaoi également.

**Note : **Et oui j'avais disparu, mais je ne vous ai pas pour autant abandonné, me revoila donc avec mes fics. J'ai tous perdus, je tiens à le préciser, avec mes pbs de pc, donc, j'ai du tout reprendre, c'est pour ça que vous m'excuserez si je mes du temps à updater. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de mal à vous remettre dans l'histoire et qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant.

**Résumé :** La bataille finale a eu lieu dans le parc de Poudlard, un avada kadevra a manqué de tuer Harry mais heureusement pour lui, le sort a été reçu par un mangemort se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Profitant de la surprise, il mit fin au règne de Voldemort. Quelques années après, il est Auror, vit avec Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie, et près de ses deux meilleurs amis qui ont une petite fille dont il est le parrain. A son travail, lors d'un rangement de dossiers, il découvre que Draco Malfoy n'a jamais été jugé ou même fait prisonnier alors qu'il était mangemort. Voulant avoir des réponses, il se rend chez celui qui saura lui fournir le fin fond de l'histoire. Severus Rogue. En effet, après un long moment, Severus finit par lui avouer ce qu'est devenu Draco. Draco n'était autre qu'un espion pour eux et que c'est lui qui a sauvé la vie du survivant en s'interposant. Le contre-coup l'a rendu psychologiquement aussi mûr qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Harry après cet aveu, veut aider le blond. Il se prend un congé et après une autre discussion avec Severus, ils décident tous les deux, que le brun viendra habiter chez lui, dans ses appartements à Poudlard.

Alors un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**5 : Réaction surprenante.**

Harry émergea dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se releva doucement essayant de prendre pied dans la réalité et de découvrir où il était. Il glissa un pied hors de la couette et avant même de le poser au sol, tout lui revint en mémoire. Les dossiers, celui de Draco qui manquait, ce qui en avait suivit et surtout la longue discussion qu'il avait eut avec le professeur Rogue. Discussion où ils étaient devenus amis.

Il rougit brutalement, il s'était endormit dans ses bras. Il se leva rapidement et quitta la chambre pour tomber sur Severus qui était entrain de lire, le petit déjeuner installé sur la table devant lui.

- Te voila enfin debout ?

- Euh…Il est si tard que ça ?

- Hum oui, il est déjà midi.

Harry fut surpris, depuis quand faisait il la grâce matinée. Il devait vraiment être très fatigué pour dormir ainsi. Mais maintenant il se sentait mieux, reposé et prêt à passer à la suite. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et mangea lentement. Severus le regardait par-dessus son bouquin, Harry avait l'air encore un peu endormit mais de toute manière après une bonne douche tout irait mieux.

- Prends ton repas, ensuite une bonne douche et nous partirons ensuite.

- Bien.

C'est ainsi qu'une demi heure plus tard, il se trouvait tous les deux dans la zone de transplanage et que dans un parfait accord, ils disparaissaient pour Ste Mangouste. Ils prirent le même chemin que la veille, passèrent la même porte et entrèrent dans le couloir tant redouté d'Harry.

Il s'était fait à l'idée que sa vie allait changer, mais pas à celle que Draco Malfoy avait l'âme d'un enfant de seize ans et qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait peut être même pas. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, juste au moment où une jeune femme en sortait. Elle leur fit un grand sourire.

- Tiens Severus, je suppose que tu es venu voir Léa ?

- Oui, je voudrais lui reparler de quelque chose Christine.

- Bien, je crois qu'elle est dans son bureau, il n'y a pas eu d'urgence ce matin.

Severus remercia la jeune fille puis se tourna vers Harry qui semblait totalement perdu.

- Tu peux aller le voir, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Harry hocha la tête, Severus partit avec l'infirmière le laissant seul devant l'entrée de la pièce.

Ils marchaient tous les deux cote à cote, Christine le laissa devant la porte et partit visiter un autre patient. Severus toqua et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Dès que la voix tant connue de la doctoresse le lui permit, il pénétra dans la petite salle qui servait de bureau. Severus sourit en la voyant, elle était vraiment attachée à son travail.

- Oh Severus que veux tu ?

- Parler de Draco et d'une proposition que tu m'avais faite.

Léa arrêta de remplir une grille, rangea sa plume et regarda le professeur de potion. Elle remit derrière son oreille une longue mèche grise, typique de sa famille et encra son regard sombre dans celui de Severus.

- Tu veux parler du fait de prendre Draco avec toi, je pensais qu'on avait décidé que finalement c'était une mauvaise idée à cause de ton travail.

- Exacte, je m'en souviens très bien Léa, je n'aurais pas été assez présent et puis je serais arrivé trop tard si il avait eu une crise. Mais, les temps changent.

Léa releva un sourcil et regarda plus intensément l'homme devant elle, que voulait il dire par ça ? Il n'avait quand même pas démissionné pour Draco, c'était absurde, dans ce cas là, qu'avait il fait pour assurer convenablement la sécurité du malade.

- Inutile de te poser autant de question Léa, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je ne suis pas venu seul aujourd'hui. J'ai amené quelqu'un que tu connais très bien je crois.

- Je ne connais pas autant de monde que tu sembles le prétendre.

- Mais je suis certain que tu le connais, car ce n'est d'autre qu'Harry Potter.

- Harry, ici ?

- Oui, il est venu voir Draco, d'ailleurs, ils doivent se trouver ensemble au moment où je te parle.

Léa passa une main dans ses cheveux, Harry Potter, oh que oui elle le connaissait. Elle l'aimait même beaucoup. Mais que faisait il ici, de plus pour voir Draco Malfoy en compagnie de Severus Rogue.

- J'ai réussit à te surprendre à ce que je vois. Il sourit. Mais je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter, vois tu, Harry va s'installer à Poudlard chez moi. Et ce sera lui qui prendra soin de Draco pendant que je serais en cours.

- Harry ferait ça ?

- Oui, il semblerait que l'état de Draco et le pourquoi du comment l'ai touché plus que je ne le pensais.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je ne pense pas pouvoir refuser, j'ai confiance en Harry.

- Parce qu'il a été ton patient n'est ce pas ?

La doctoresse sourit, en effet, elle connaissait très bien Harry Potter, tout simplement parce qu'après la guerre, il avait passé quelques semaines ici et y était revenu ensuite pour le même service de psychologie qu'elle pratiquait. Ils avaient tous les deux noués des liens, mais un jour, comme ça, il n'était plus jamais revenu, comme s'il avait coupé les ponts.

Elle avait apprit que c'était parce qu'il voulait essayer de vivre sans assistance, mais elle avait su par source sûre, que ça n'avait été finalement qu'une longue descente aux enfers. Il n'était pas heureux de vivre.

Elle tapota en réfléchissant sa joue, peut être arriverait elle à soigner deux patients pour le prix d'un. Elle lu dans le regard de Severus, que c'était dans ce but qu'il était là.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait d'accepter, et puis ma sœur recevra le dossier de Draco, comme ça, en cas de crise elle saura que faire.

- Tu tiens toujours ta sœur en grande estime.

- Et oui, que veux tu, allez, allons voir comment se passe les retrouvailles.

Harry était debout dans le couloir, entrer ou ne pas entrer, que faire, il avait peur. Quelque chose d'étrange lui tiraillait l'estomac, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il fallait tout de même y aller. Il prit une grande bouffé d'air et passa le seuil de la porte.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, découvrant le lieux autrement que la dernière fois, il fit plus attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était véritablement dans une chambre d'enfant. Des dessins recouvraient de partout les murs, tout comme des découpages qui bizarrement lui rappelaient le monde fantastique dans lequel il vivait.

Il fit encore quelques pas, son regard se posa sur le lit, vide de toute présence, il chercha alors la personne qu'il était venu voir, il la trouva à quatre patte entrain de peindre. Il y avait une palette de couleur assez vaste, et les tubes de peintures étaient encore ouverts et le vert coulait sur le sol.

Il s'approcha du garçon et s'agenouilla devant lui, toute peur partit, il n'y avait plus que l'étrange garçon qui peignait. Il regarda le dessin et pu voir un lac, un grand lac avec un arbre, un saule sûrement, enfin, ça ressemblait au lac de Poudlard.

Le garçon vit une ombre se faire sur son dessin et sans relever la tête, il se mit à parler.

- Pousse toi tu fais de l'ombre.

Harry sursauta, Draco parlait, il avait pensé que le jeune garçon se serait muré dans un mutisme et qu'il ne lui adresserait même pas la parole. Il se déplaça un peu, histoire de ne pas faire d'ombre et laissa l'enfant continuer de peinturlurer de-ci de-là avec ses doigts. Il en mettait partout mais semblait concentré dans les remous du lac.

Harry sourit, le garçon ne l'avait même pas regardé, mais il ne semblait pas que sa présence ne le gêne. Il resta ainsi là, le regardant faire. Il portait une grande chemise blanche, qui lui tombait sur les chevilles, bien qu'elle n'était plus vraiment blanche vu que la peinture avait eut raison de la couleur.

Il releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui les dessins, il nota la forte présence de deux couleurs, le vert et le rouge, pourquoi ces deux couleurs ? Le vert il comprenait, c'était la couleur de sa maison, mais le rouge. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Draco mettait du rouge un peu partout.

- Dis, tu peux m'aider ?

Harry regarda l'enfant qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

- Bien sur que veux tu ?

- Le rouge, il est sur la table.

Le brun se releva et attrapa le tube de peinture, l'ouvrit et le donna à la main tendue.

- Missi.

Draco repartit dans son dessin et Harry fut surpris de le voir peindre le tronc l'arbre en rouge puis de mélanger le vert et le rouge pour les feuilles. Cela donnait quelque chose d'étrange, il mariait parfaitement ces deux couleurs pour quel soit ensemble.

Il n'eut pas le temps de véritablement comprendre le pourquoi du comment qu'une voix les sortit tous les deux de ce qu'il faisait.

- Vous voila bien sage tous les deux, Draco, ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas salué Harry Potter.

Au nom le blond releva sa frimousse, toute peinturlurée certes, mais il la releva tout de même, ce fut comme un déclique, Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa, ni l'infirmière d'ailleurs. Draco avait déjà sauté dans les bras du garçon à genoux au sol, sans faire attention à son dessin et serrait très fort le brun.

- Je ne comprends plus rien moi ? Dit Christine au même moment où entraient Léa et Severus.

- Que c'est il passé ? Demanda la doctoresse.

- Et bien…j'ai juste dit : Vous voila bien sage tous les deux, Draco ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas salué Harry Potter. Et là, Draco a relevé la tête et s'est jeté dans les bras d'Harry.

Les deux arrivants regardèrent la scène sans comprendre plus. Draco était dans les bras d'Harry qui était tombé en arrière sous le poids même léger du garçon, en fait c'était plus la surprise qui l'avait renversé. Il se releva faisant tomber Draco qui se repositionna convenablement sans quitter pour autant les bras d'Harry, il encra son regard gris bleuté dans celui émeraude et doucement, ses doigts se rapprochèrent du visage du brun.

Il semblait faire une analyse de ce qui se trouvait devant lui, Harry se laissa faire. Les doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice pour passer dans la chevelure en bataille pour descendre touchant le nez puis les lèvres, comme s'il était aveugle. Il tiqua sur l'absence de quelque chose. Harry comprit vite ce qui se passait et sortit une paire de lunette de sa poche, il avait beau ne plus en avoir besoin, il n'empêchait pas d'en avoir sur lui au cas ou. Les rechutes étaient toujours existantes. Il les mit sur son nez, et dès que Draco les toucha, un immense sourire se plaqua sur son visage.

- Harry !!!

Et c'est dans un crie de pure bonheur qu'il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans les vêtements du garçon.

Léa, Christine et Severus qui regardaient la scène restèrent un moment surpris avant de pouvoir enfin émettre un son.

- On m'explique ce qu'il se passe, je pensais qu'il ne réagissait jamais comme ça la première fois ?

- C'est exact, normalement, il lui faut un moment d'adaptation avec la personne, il lui faut le temps de comprendre qui elle est. Regardez dans votre cas, il a mit une heure avant de vous cerner et de sentir que vous étiez pour lui quelqu'un d'important. Mais c'est étrange que pour Harry ce se soit fait tout de suite.

Léa se tu et laissa Christine parler à son tour. Elles avaient toutes les deux l'habitude de Draco, elles le connaissaient pratiquement par cœur mais là il venait de faire quelque chose d'étrange, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait permit à quelqu'un d'étranger de l'approcher autant. Le dernier infirmier en était la preuve, il avait démissionné parce que Draco était une teigne, il lui avait faite toutes les farces possibles.

La peinture à l'entrée, si bien qu'il avait dérapé, et avait manqué de se casser le bras, le pot d'eau au dessus de la porte, là ça avait été toute une péripétie pour le blond qui avait du déplacer la table et monter dessus, il l'avait dessiner comme un monstre, ne lui adressait jamais la parole. En fait il ne pouvait supporter que les femmes, les hommes étaient synonyme pour lui de méchanceté, d'agressivité et pourtant là.

- Il était avec Harry, à genoux au sol, entrain de dessiner, comme si il avait toujours été là. Sa présence ne le gêne pas, il la accepté du premier coup.

Severus s'approcha du couple au sol et regarda le dessin du lac, le fait que Draco saute dans les bras d'Harry avait étalé la peinture sur tout le dessin, si bien que ce n'était plus qu'un mélange de vert rouge et bleu. Il regarda tout autour de lui, lui aussi avait remarqué la forte présence de rouge et vert, et la fois ou il avait demandé à Draco de lui expliquer pourquoi, celui-ci lui avait seulement dit que c'était ces deux couleurs préférées. Il n'avait pas insisté.

- Draco, Severus et moi avons discuté à ton propos.

Le blond releva la tête pour regarder la jeune femme.

- Discuté ?

- Oui, tu vas aller vivre avec Severus ?

- Et Harry aussi ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui et Harry.

Draco se mit debout tout content, il sauta dans les bras du professeur de potion puis, voyant que Harry en avait profité pour se relever, il tira sur sa robe pour qu'il se baisse et plaqua un énorme bisous sur sa joue avant de se mettre à faire ses bagages rangeant ses dessins correctement. Severus se mit à l'aider ainsi que Christine.

Léa s'approcha d'Harry et lui fit signe de la suivre. Draco releva la tête en voyant Harry partir, la doctoresse lui sourit.

- Je te l'emprunte juste quelques minutes mon grand.

Jugeant de sa bonne fois, il hocha de la tête et se remit à ranger, Harry suivit Léa dans le couloir, celle-ci lui fit un tendre sourire.

- Je suis contente de te revoir Harry, cela faisait longtemps.

- Oui, deux ans à peu près, mais je suis sûr que tu as toujours su comment j'allais.

- Et oui, que crois tu, je ne laisse pas mes patients errés dans la nature comme ça, non, tu sais très bien que comme ma grande sœur je suis très mais alors très mère poule.

- Oh ça, je ne crois pas l'avoir remarqué.

Harry sourit en disant ses mots, bien sûr que Léa Pomfresh était tout comme sa sœur, elles avaient ce quelque chose qui les rendait protectrice et au petit soin pour leurs patients, même si elles savaient être dures, c'était toujours pour leurs mieux.

- Je suis content que ce soit toi qui te sois occupé de Draco, il n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber.

- Et oui, Severus me l'a amené et je les soigné enfin, j'essaye, mais je trouve qu'aujourd'hui nous avons fait un grand pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Léa s'adossa contre le mur.

- Vois tu, Draco est redevenu un enfant dans sa tête, mais il n'empêche pas que toute sa vie se trouve encore en lui, il ne peut pas avoir tout oublié, au pire le refoulé, mais comme tu l'as vu, il te reconnais toi tout comme Severus. Il n'a gardé en mémoire que ceux qu'il souhaite ou alors avec des indices. Il a regardé en premier chez toi, les yeux, puis ta cicatrice, les cheveux, tes lunettes. Pour Severus, c'était les yeux et les cheveux ainsi que l'odeur.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est laissé des indices, mais dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il eu une telle réaction avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, peut être qu'il ne te détestait pas autant que tu sembles le croire ou alors, c'est que pour lui, tu es celui qui les sauverait. Après tout il c'est sacrifié dans cette optique.

Harry resta pensif, pourquoi Draco avait il eut une telle réaction, même Léa ne pouvait le lui dire. Tous les deux se regardèrent un moment puis la doctoresse se remit à parler.

- Severus est déjà au courrant, donc je fais passer la consigne. Ma sœur va recevoir le dossier de Draco pour qu'il puisse suivre convenablement son traitement. En cas de crise, si elles sont faibles, il faut simplement le calmer, ça marche avec les personnes qu'il apprécie, sinon, il faut lui injecter ceci.

Elle sortit un petit tube de couleur glace. Elle le remit à Harry.

- Pas trop, parce que sinon, ça l'assomme pour un bon moment, normalement il dort une bonne heure ensuite. Ne surtout pas l'exposer trop fortement au bruit, à la foule, il faut qu'il s'adapte. C'est un enfant moralement, donc, il ne connaît pas grande chose, il découvre, lui faire découvrir un maximum de chose pourrait lui faire retrouver des marques. Par contre, une chose. Il n'a plus de baguette et n'ai plus apte à faire de la magie. Du moins pour le moment.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien il se trouve que nous avons essayé de lui faire faire quelque tour avec sa baguette mais rien n'en est sortit et sous la colère il l'a brisé. Mais après, nous ne savons pas tout.

- Bien, je me souviendrais de tout ça.

Elle passa sa main dans la chevelure brune du garçon en souriant.

- ça fait plaisir de te voir en si bonne forme.

- HARRYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!

Draco sauta littéralement dans les bras du garçon coupant court à leur conversation, l'Auror sourit en le voyant enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Severus arriva peu de temps après avec un sac.

- Bon, nous allons y aller, nous reviendrons tous les samedi comme dit pour la visite de routine.

- Parfait, prenez soin du petit monstre.

Draco sortit la tête du cou d'Harry pour tirer la langue à Christine. Elle lui sourit, Léa le salua elle aussi. Et avec la permission des deux sorcières, Severus sortit un porte au loin de sa poche que Dumbledore lui avait fournit. Harry sourit à Draco pour lui montrer le geste à faire, et c'est tous les trois qu'ils disparurent.

**A suivre… **

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre. Et ouais la réaction de Draco est plutôt surprenante, non ? Bons, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à vous le faire parvenir, je sais que ce chapitre est court, je sais que…bon je m'arrête là peut être.

Donc ben, si vous pouviez me faire parvenir vos avis pour qu'on se remette tous bien dans le bain !!! Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres ne vont pas tarder, normalement je pense que ce sera larme de sang qui suivra parce que j'ai presque tout retapé. Alors ben à bientôt !!!!

_Kiss__ lylith._

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**angel-blue : **Me revoila avec la suite !!!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira malgré la longue absence !!!!!

**Tobby :** KIKOU !! C'est moi que v'la !!! Comment ça tu m'avais oublié !!!!!! Snif, ben pas grave !!! Alors ça va ? Je sais que mes chapitres pourraient être plus long, mais je sais pas pourquoi, cette fic là, je la voix pas avec de long chapitre !! Chais po, c'est comme ça !!!lol !!! Sinon je tiens à m'expliquer pour les reviews, je sais, je n'aime pas demander et jamais je ne ferais du chantage comme quoi si je n'ai pas de review je ne posterais pas ! C'est juste que pour moi c'est une sorte d'encouragement, j'ai besoin d'avis, de critique, pour continuer, je ne suis pas assez sûr de moi !!!! Et puis tu sais, j'ai remarqué un truc, c'est que beaucoup de gens viennent sur les fics que si elles ont des reviews !! Je trouve ça stupide mais bon !!! En tout cas voila pourquoi j'ai demandé, c'est tout simplement, pour avoir un peu plus d'avis et pouvoir voir comment je prend la fic, qu'est ce qui vous plait !!!! voilou !!!

**Onarluca : **C'est moi !!!lol !!! Et ben en espérant que la suite te plaira, je pense tout de même faire le souvenir, mais j'ai une idée qui germe en ce moment donc je pense que tu apprécieras peut être quand même !!!lol !!

**Louange **Du remu-ménage, ouais, ça va être le bordel !!!mdr !!! Mais ça tu le saurais en lisant la suite !!!

**chimgrid : **Et dans ce chapitre, ça avance encore un peu !!!! Missi encore de corriger ma fic !!!!!!! T'adores !!

**celine.s/Line/C-Line :** Contente que ça te plaise!!!! En espérant que la suite le sera aussi !!! Désolée pour le retard.

**Zazan**…toujours en ligne ou pas depuis le temps !!!!!!lol !!!!!!!

**C : **Missi bicoup, je reviens en force !!!mdr !!!

**Phantme : **Rooo mais je poste pour le plaisir, ça me fait relativement très beaucoup plaisir mdr, d'écrire des fics, j'adore ça !! Nan c'est jusque j'aime avoir des avis, j'aime être rassurée et savoir qu'on aime ou pas d'ailleurs !!!! Ensuite pour le slash Sev Sirius, ben vais le faire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand il arrivera, c'était juste pour avoir des avis. Missi encore d'être présent !!!

**Zuza : **Contente que ça te plaise tout ça !!!!!

**Lee-NC-Kass : **Ouais un peu de physique est toujours pas mal mais bon pour le moment se sera juste du shonen ai, enfin vous verrez comment ça évolue !!!!lol !!! Et ouais, j'aime bien les faire pouvoir parler à quelqu'un et puis là avait envi que Sev, il est un bon rôle tout bien !!!!!! Voila, en espérant que ça vous plaise !!

**manehou : **Ouais c'est peut être un peu rapide, mais comme tu dis, le temps passe !!!lol !!! Et puis pour le couple Sev/Sirius, j'en lis pas beaucoup, mais une que je trouve amusante, c'est celle de Chimgrid pour qui je fais de la pub au dessus. Si tu ne l'as pas lu, ben vas y !!!

**S : **Voila la suite, m'excuse pour le retard, mais bon, on a tous des problèmes !!!!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Brisby : **Mon caneton n'a moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon alors, pour la review et bien t'avais déjà dit pourquoi j'avais demander des reviews, ensuite, ben le slash ne tombera pas comme ça en plein milieu, aime pas non plus quand on explique pas, mais ça je crois que tu l'auras compris !!!! Et puis ben sinon, pour le reste, j'espère que ça te plaira !!!!! T'adore mon petit canard !!!!!


	7. Arrivée à Poudlard

**Sourire d'enfant.**

**Disclamers**: Que je n'aime pas cette partie, bon alors ils ne sont pas à moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les utiliser.

**Genre**: Alors ceci est un futur slash yaoi, donc homophobes veuillez sortir d'ici, je ne tolérerai pas de propos là-dessus ! Angst et puis déprime ! Ce ne sera pas une death je tiens à le dire tout de suite. Ensuite les personnages principaux seront Harry et Draco, donc ce sera un slash HPDM ! Fallait être malin pour le deviner ! lol !

Bon sinon, je voulais juste dire que l'idée me vient d'une très bonne fic sur Gundam Wing : Comme une enfant de Brisby donc pour ceux qui lisent Gundam je vous la conseille elle est très bien !

Un grand missi à ma Bêta Chimgrid !

**Note : **Je ne dis pas me revoila parce que ce serait vous laisser de trop grandes illusions, je ne fais que passer pour vous mettre ce chapitre en ligne, qui sait, j'aurais peut être le temps d'updater une autre de mes fics, mais en ce moment c'est assez dur, je vous pris vraiment de m'excuser pour ce retard, mais bon, comme tout le monde, la vie n'est pas de tout repos ! Donc voila, merci de me suivre malgré ces longues attentes.

**Résumé :** La bataille finale a eu lieu dans le parc de Poudlard, un avada kadevra a manqué de tuer Harry mais heureusement pour lui, le sort a été reçu par un mangemort se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Profitant de la surprise, il mit fin au règne de Voldemort. Quelques années après, il est Auror, vit avec Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie, et près de ses deux meilleurs amis qui ont une petite fille dont il est le parrain. A son travail, lors d'un rangement de dossiers, il découvre que Draco Malfoy n'a jamais été jugé ou même fait prisonnier alors qu'il était mangemort. Voulant avoir des réponses, il se rend chez celui qui saura lui fournir le fin fond de l'histoire. Severus Rogue. En effet, après un long moment, Severus finit par lui avouer ce qu'est devenu Draco. Draco n'était autre qu'un espion pour eux et que c'est lui qui a sauvé la vie du survivant en s'interposant. Le contre-coup l'a rendu psychologiquement aussi mûr qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Harry après cet aveu, veut aider le blond. Il se prend un congé et après une autre discussion avec Severus, ils décident tous les deux, que le brun viendra habiter chez lui, dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Le lendemain, il rendre visite à Draco, celui-ci à une réaction plutôt surprenante envers le brun, le blond semble beaucoup l'apprécier et lui fait un accueil très mouvementé, ce qui étonne tout le monde cars le blond est plutôt renfermé. C'est ainsi que Draco, Harry et Severus partent pour Poudlard.

**6 : Arrivée à Poudlard.**

Ils atterrirent devant les grilles du château, d'une manière très élégante Harry tomba sur les fesses, un Draco riant sur son ventre. Le garçon semblait avoir beaucoup apprécié le voyage. Severus regarda les deux jeunes au sol et soupira, ça allait être dur avec deux enfants chez lui. Severus aida pourtant le brun à se relever, il retira Draco de son ventre, celui-ci sauta d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant que Harry se relève. Dès que ce fut fait, le blond lui attrapa rapidement le bras.

« Hey Draco ! »

« Harry. On recommence ! »

Il frotta sa tête contre son épaule avant de sourire. Severus était vraiment heureux de le voir aussi épanoui en dehors de sa chambre d'hôpital, surtout que ce sourire était un vrai rayon de soleil. Harry faisait des miracles sur le jeune malade, pourquoi ? Qui pouvait le savoir, même le principal concerné ne s'en souvenait probablement plus, juste son instinct, comme un petit chat.

« Non Draco, on ne recommence pas, nous sommes arrivés. »

Draco fit la moue mais se désintéressa très vite de l'idée qu'il avait eue pour regarder autour de lui.

Ils se mirent en marche, traversant le parc, Draco semblait le découvrir comme si c'était la première fois. Sa tête tournait à droite à gauche, puis dans l'autre sens. Il ne s'arrêtait pas et les deux hommes s'amusaient de la manière de faire du blond. C'était attendrissant, il dessinait ce lieu tellement souvent mais ne devait sûrement pas faire le rapprochement. Sa mémoire était vraiment enfermée quelque part.

Passant près du lac, Draco s'arrêta forçant Harry à faire de même. Le blond s'approcha puis recula, il se tourna vers le château et le regarda. Son visage changeait petit à petit, il perdit son sourire. Il fit quelques pas seul, semblant reconnaître l'endroit. Un endroit qui ne lui rappelait apparemment pas de bons souvenirs.

Harry et Severus le regardèrent faire, sentant tout d'un coup, que ça allait mal tourner. Il était bien trop silencieux et son visage pâlissait. Il s'agenouilla et toucha l'herbe de ses mains.

« Draco ça va ? Demanda Severus. »

« Rouge. »

Les deux garçons ne comprirent pas ce que le nom de cette couleur venait faire dans la bouche du malade, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir la chose que le garçon se mit à répéter le mot plusieurs fois, de plus en plus rapidement.

« Draco ? »

Severus s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers lui, ses yeux embués de larmes.

« Rouge, rouge, rouge… »

« Draco calme toi. Draco. »

Harry s'approcha et Draco encra son regard perdu dans celui vert émeraude, il semblait tout d'un coup bien perdu, comme s'il sentait quelque chose en ce lieu.

« Harry, rouge, tout rouge. »

Draco ne put répéter une fois de plus ce mot, un spasme le prit, il tomba en avant se tenant le cœur, il avait mal. Il se recroquevilla rapidement dans l'herbe, respirant difficilement, les spasmes s'accentuèrent. Severus recula, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, à l'hôpital, il y avait les infirmières, mais là… Ils étaient seuls au beau milieu du parc de l'école.

« Il fait une crise. Et elle est forte. » Lâcha-t-il.

Harry en retrait regardait le blond recroquevillé sur lui-même, alors c'était à ça que ressemblaient les crises, elles pouvaient être si forte ? Et encore, il était sûr que ça pouvait être pire.

« …ry. »

La dernière syllabe de son nom le fit émerger mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, le blond semblait avoir tellement mal et il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'était pas formé médecin. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le bloquait, c'était la peur, il avait peur pour Draco.

Il ne respirait presque plus tellement il avait du mal, sa respiration était rapide et bruyante. La sueur coulait le long de ses joues se mêlant aux larmes de douleur.

« …Harry aide moi, harry. »

Cette fois ci, le brun réagit aux paroles tellement désespérées et s'agenouilla devant le blond, prenant le petit tube bleu dans sa poche, il se mit à paniquer cette fois ci.

« Il me faut une seringue, comment je peux lui injecter. SEVERUS. » »

Le maître des potions arrêta de marcher en rond essayant de trouver un moyen et regarda le brun qui tenait un petit tube glace dans sa main et qui était assez paniqué.

« Quoi Potter, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Snape, ne commencez pas, je sais très bien quand il faut être sérieux. Il me faut une seringue là tout de suite. »

« Une seringue au beau milieu du parc, et je vous la trouve où ? »

« Je sais pas moi, innovez ! »

Harry une fois sa phrase finie, prit Draco dans ses bras, passant une main le long de son dos pour le rassurer, ça marchait mais ce n'était pas ça, sa respiration était encore trop bruyante et saccadée. Il fallait lui administrer le médicament le plus rapidement possible.

« Calme toi Draco, je suis là, chut calme toi. »

« Mais c'est si rouge, tout rouge, tellement rouge. »

« Chut. »

Il allait se tourner vers le professeur pour crier une nouvelle fois quand on lui tendit une seringue. Il ne demanda rien de plus, les explications viendraient ensuite. Il entra le liquide, attrapa le bras du blond et lui administra la dose.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que le blond se calme et tombe dans un profond sommeil dans les bras de Harry qui soupirait. Il baissa la tête pour regarder le visage endormi et calmé du malade, il respirait plus facilement. Il regarda ensuite le petit flacon, elle lui avait dit que c'était fort, mais il ne pensait pas à ce point. Il tourna ensuite son visage vers le professeur qui semblait lui aussi calmé et rassuré, si toutes les crises étaient ainsi, ils leur faudrait un rendez vous pour décompresser, parce que là, ils étaient partis pour une bonne dose de stress à ne jamais savoir quand de telles crises pouvaient se déclarer.

Harry regarda autour de lui, pourquoi le blond avait il réagit aussi fortement, ce n'était qu'un parc et puis tout d'un coup, quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet. Le parc, cet endroit près du lac, la bataille. Ce lieu était synonyme de souffrance pour l'ancien Draco. C'était là où tout s'était déroulé pour la dernière fois, où il avait du faire le choix de vivre ou de mourir et tout ça pour lui.

Il s'en voulut et se promit de noter ça dans sa tête, il ne fallait pas oublier que cet endroit représentait pour Draco des choses horribles. Il remit une des mèches blondes en place et prit l'endormi dans ses bras.

« C'est fini, emmène le dans la chambre, je vais passer voir Pompom. »

« Bien. »

Harry partit en direction du château suivi de Severus, une fois arrivé dans les couloirs ils se séparèrent. Harry marchait lentement pour ne pas faire tomber son précieux fardeau, Draco pouvait avoir ralenti sa croissance, voire même l'avoir stoppée à cause de ce traumatisme, il pesait tout de même son poids et le chemin était long. Il se fit une seconde note, se remettre au sport rapidement, il allait se faire un cocktail de remise en forme pendant ses vacances enfin, il ne savait pas si finalement on pouvait appeler ça des vacances.

Il arriva à l'appartement et entra, il posa le malade sur le sofa et s'agenouilla devant lui, il resta un moment à le regarder. Il sourit. Il semblait tellement serein, comment pouvait-on penser que quelques minutes avant il était en train de se tordre de douleur. Il soupira, il avait vraiment eu peur, heureusement qu'il avait fini par réagir, il allait falloir qu'il se mette à tout ça, il ne voulait plus se sentir inutile en restant là à le regarder souffrir un peu plus.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil attendant patiemment le retour du maître des lieux. Au bout d'un moment où il n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'endormi, on entra dans la pièce. Severus, Dumbledore et Pomfresh. Celle-ci se précipita sur le garçon et fit un petit examen sans qu'il ne se réveille, puis elle demanda à Harry de lui montrer le flacon en question. Elle le regarda un moment puis hocha la tête.

« Si ma sœur t'a donné ça c'est bon, je vais m'en faire apporter un stock. Mais faites tout de même attention, il ne faut pas non plus en abuser. Son organisme y est peut-être habitué, mais il reste tout de même frêle. »

Elle quitta la salle sur ces seules recommandations, Dumbledore regarda avec un visage triste l'ancien élève qui avait tellement souffert. Il se tourna vers Harry et Severus.

« Je vous laisse le champ libre pour créer un environnement pour lui, s'il vous faut quoi que ce soit, je vous le ferai apporter. Pour les repas, il serait mieux que Harry ne se présente plus dans la grande salle pour un petit moment, le temps que Draco se familiarise avec l'endroit et puis j'aimerais éviter d'autre altercation. »

Harry comprit vite de quoi il était fait allusion. Il encra son regard vert froid dans celui de son ancien directeur.

« Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé. Et puis de toute manière il est incompétent alors, si jamais il se réattaque à moi, je lui ferai payer cher l'affront. »

Dumbledore soupira en hochant la tête et quitta la pièce, Harry était toujours aussi dur et loin du commun des mortels depuis ce jour. Il s'en voulait tellement, c'était en partie de sa faute, si le brun n'avait pas eu d'enfance heureuse, ni d'adolescence.

Né pour se battre, né pour vaincre, né pour survivre.

Il soupira en montant les escaliers menant à son bureau, pour le moment il ne préviendrait personne du lieu où se trouvait le brun, il avait besoin de vacances et si jamais Ron ou Hermione apprenaient quelque chose, la tranquillité en serait ternie. Pour le moment juste le calme, et le besoin de se sentir utile.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour essayer de racheter ses fautes passées envers le Gryffondor et le Serpentard aussi, après tout, il avait pris des risques durant la guerre et avait payé le prix fort, pas la mort mais ce n'était guère mieux.

Draco était pour Harry ce que Harry était pour Draco, ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais s'en rendraient très vite compte. Et Severus avait besoin de savoir que Draco était en sécurité et pas trop loin de lui.

La cheminée se mit à grésiller et un paquet fut déposé, il le prit rapidement. Les affaires de Draco sûrement. Il attendit que la cheminée s'éteigne pour la réactiver pour un autre voyage. Le paquet disparut. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil devant son bureau. Ces longues années de guerres l'avaient fatigué, il voulait lui aussi un peu de calme et savoir que Harry et Draco étaient heureux.

Prenant un dossier qui traînait sur son bureau, il se mit à le feuilleter.

Severus récupéra le paquet avant de le poser sur la petite table du salon. Cela fait, il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se reposait dans le fauteuil.

« Je pense que nous devrions faire les changements avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

« Oui. »

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre, celle-ci était vraiment très sombre, ils soupirèrent, il allait y avoir du travail. Ils restèrent un moment pour tout regarder, comme s'ils se faisaient divers plan pour améliorer l'aspect du lieu.

« Bon moi pas de soucis, je dormirai dans le salon, mais pour vous deux. »

« On n'a qu'à faire en sorte qu'il y ait deux lits, il n'a pas l'air de dessiner sur les bureaux, donc le sol suffira, mais on pourrait aménager un endroit pour ça. »

« Bonne idée Potter, cela m'étonne. »

Harry donna une petite tape dans le bras de son professeur qui sourit avant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

« Il va falloir que je bloque l'accès à ma réserve personnelle, je voudrais éviter les accidents inutiles. »

« C'est que tu réfléchis aussi Sev'. »

« Abruti de Gryffondor. »

« Serpentard graisseux. »

Ils se mirent à rire, à cette allure jamais ils n'auraient fini quoi que ce soit avant le réveil du garçon.

« Bon trêve, on s'y met. »

« J'accepte. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et chacun d'un coté, ils s'occupèrent de l'appartement. Harry de la chambre, Severus du reste de la maison.

Le professeur de potion bloqua l'accès à sa réserve avec un sort, rangea la pièce convenablement, faisant en sorte qu'elle soit aussi mieux éclairée, pour que Draco ne s'y sente pas isolé et seul. Il se fit note mentalement de rajouter à sa bibliothèque quelques livres illustrés pour le malade. Ensuite, il s'aménagea un coin pour lui dans la pièce, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Il fit apparaître un lit dans le fond, érigea une sorte de mur avec des rideaux, ainsi il aurait tout de même son intimité.

Puis il passa à la salle de bain où il nettoya le tout, fit apparaître quelques nécessaires pour Draco. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans un fauteuil.

Harry, lui non plus, ne se débrouillait pas trop mal et ça lui faisait de l'exercice. Faisant en sorte que le lit se sépare pour qu'ils en aient chacun un, faisant voleter les affaires de Draco dans la salle et placardant les dessins au mur pour qu'il se sente à l'aise dans la pièce. Mettant tout ce qui était peinture dans un coin ou le garçon pourrait s'étaler et ainsi peinturlurer.

Regardant ensuite les murs, il fit apparaître une fenêtre qui donnait sur le dehors, ils avaient beau être dans les cachots les appartements de Severus donnait ras sur le parc, ce qui pourrait être plus simple pour que Draco puisse respirer.

Soupirant en regardant ce qu'il avait fait de la chambre, il sourit et partit pour le salon afin de se laisser lui aussi tomber dans un fauteuil, Draco dormait encore, mais on sentait que le sommeil était moins lourd, ses paupières se plissaient de temps à autres, signe qu'il rêvait.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tout lui plaira. »

« Oh je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux. Sourit Severus. »

L'homme regarda sa montre et se leva, Harry suivit son déplacement jusqu'à la porte du regard.

« Vous pouvez commander ce qu'il vous plaira ainsi qu'au petit dragon, je me dois d'être présent à la grande salle. »

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis Severus, je m'occupe de lui. »

Severus hocha la tête et remettant son masque froid, il ouvrit la porte et avant de la refermer, il ajouta quelque chose.

« Allons montrer à ces chers élèves que toutes les illusions sur le fait que j'étais probablement mort et enterré, ce sont avérées fausses. »

« Les pauvres. »

La porte se referma et Harry sourit, les pauvres petits élèves allait vraiment voir leur rêves s'envoler à l'arrivée d'un Severus tout frais et en forme pour les cours du lendemain. Il les plaindrait presque, mais il se disait que lui aussi était passé par là, alors comme on dit, chacun son tour.

Et sur ceux, il commanda quelques chose à grignoter parce qu'il commençait lui aussi à avoir faim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite voix le sortit de son jus de citrouille. Regardant les deux orbes gris embrumés s'ouvrirent lentement et son corps se redresser, une main venant frotter ses yeux encore endormis, il se permit de le trouver adorablement mignon.

« 'Ry ? »

« Oui je suis là. »

Draco tourna son visage vers la personne qu'il cherchait et un sourire vint naître sur son visage.

« J'ai faim. »

Harry se permit de rire avant de tendre un gobelet avec du jus de citrouille dedans.

« Tient, bois déjà ça. »

Draco tendit le bras pour attraper le gobelet et ensuite le porter à sa bouche, regardant tout autour de lui pour voir où est-ce qu'il avait atterri.

« On est où ?

Harry sourit avant de prendre une serviette et de se pencher vers le blond pour lui essuyer la frimousse qui était un peu orangée.

« Chez Severus, c'est ici que nous allons loger tous les trois. »

« Vrai de vrai et je vais dormir où ? Et toi ? Et Severus ? »

Harry soupira, la crise était bel et bien passée et il retrouvait le petit Draco enjoué qui voulait savoir plein de choses.

« Tu veux visiter avant de manger ? »

« OUI ! »

Draco était déjà debout, Harry le voyant partir vers la salle de bain, commanda rapidement quelque chose pour le blond avant d'aller le rattraper de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, ce dont il était bien capable. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée, qu'un bruit de verre se fit entendre. Il soupira, ça commençait.

« Pardon Harry. »

Le brun entra dans la salle de bain et trouva une lotion qui devait sûrement être du shampoing au sol, Draco était juste à coté, la tête baissée comme pris en faute. Harry posa une main sur sa tête pour ébouriffer sa chevelure.

« Ce n'est rien mon grand. »

Il fit un mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette et tout revint en ordre. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau le blond celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu fais ça comment, tu me dis, y a un truc ? »

Il avait oublié que le blond ne pouvait plus faire de magie, qu'il l'avait comme reniée en lui.

« Si tu veux, je t'expliquerai comment on fait, mais si on faisait vite la visite avant de manger. »

Draco hocha la tête et prenant la main du garçon, ils partirent à la découverte de l'appartement. Il était amusant de voir comment le blond inspectait minutieusement chaque parcelle des salles, il avait même sauté sur le lit pour voir s'il était agréable, arrangé quelques trucs dans ses peintures.

Ils s'étaient ensuite tous les deux écrasés dans le canapé et Draco avait mangé ce qui lui était servi avant de se caler dans les bras d'Harry pour s'y endormir rapidement. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

« « « «

Severus rentrait direction ses appartements, il était très fier de lui, lorsqu'il était entré dans la grande salle, il avait pu savourer les regards ainsi que les soupirs des élèves. Apparemment, ils avaient tous fait de beaux rêves le concernant, mais il n'était pas ainsi, il avait survécu à la guerre, à son travail d'espion, il était encore là pour un moment rien que pour eux.

Ensuite, le repas s'était mieux passé que la veille avec le nouveau professeur de défense, il avait beau être jeune, il n'en était pas moins qu'Harry avait totalement raison. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'étaient pas aussi performants que tout le monde le pensait.

Mais bon, ça personne n'y pouvait rien, il se disait seulement qu'Harry Potter aurait été un bien meilleur professeur que ce jeunot, et puis surtout il avait quelques atouts que lui ne possédait pas.

Arrivant devant la porte de ses appartements, il entra et s'arrêta net devant le canapé. Sur la table traînait encore ce qui avait du être leur repas et un peu plus loin, se trouvaient deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre, la petite tête blonde était dans le creux de l'épaule du brun qui lui avait la sienne qui reposait sur le bras du fauteuil.

Souriant à ce tableau, il fit un mouvement de baguette pour que tout soit rangé, et appela pour qu'on récupère le plateau, celui-ci disparut promptement. Ensuite d'un autre mouvement, il fit planer les deux corps dans la chambre avant de les déposer sur les lits. D'un autre mouvement, les couvertures furent sur eux et lui partait pour la salle de bain.

Il se coucha rassuré d'avoir Draco chez lui, de voir qu'il s'entendait bien avec Harry et surtout qu'à présent il allait pouvoir passer une bonne nuit de sommeil sans craindre qu'on l'appelle pour lui dire que le garçon avait fait une crise.

Et demain il reprenait les cours.

**A suivre…**

Donc voila la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à vous remettre dans le bain ! Encore une fois vraiment pardon pour le retard. Vous pouvez m'envoyer des menaces de mort, ou même des tomates. Je comprendrai !

Sinon je pense bientôt mettre Quand le rideau tombe, parce que je l'ai presque fini. Mais bon encore un peu de patience.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Tobby : Comme tu vois, j'ai remis le résumé, parce que je me doute que vu le temps que je mets pour mes chapitres, vous êtes un peu perdus. Contente que l'histoire t'ait plue sinon, ça me fait plaisir que malgré la lenteur des chapitres, tu sois toujours présente, en espérant d'ailleurs que tu seras présente pour ce chapitre. Sinon pour ce qui est des reviews, un truc que j'ai remarqué comme beaucoup d'ailleurs, c'est que les fics sans histoire ainsi que comprenant un lemon on tendance à attirer foule ! Mais bon ce n'est qu'une remarque. Sinon et bien, j'espère que ça t'aura plu comme suite.

angel-blue : Désolée mais je crois que le moins de temps pour poster la suite a été oublié ! Pardon. J'espère que la suite t'aura plue quand même.

onarluca : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite t'aura convenue malgré une très très longue attente.

Manehou : Draco n'a pas une taille adulte, il a gardé sa taille d'adolescent par traumatisme mais j'y ai fait allusion dans le chapitre. Mais je pense qu'il aura mal au dos dans pas longtemps quand même ! Merci pour la review.

Naya : Arriver vite, la suite, comme tu le vois, elle arrive pas vite du tout. Mais qui va doucement va sûrement !lol ! Voila en espérant que la suite t'aura plue.

celine.sLineC-Line : Contente que ça te plaise. Pour ta question, oui Draco a gardé la taille d'un adolescent, enfin du moins celle qu'il avait lors de la bataille.

Jessy : On voit les gens intéressés par le slash !lol ! Contente que ça t'ait plu, en espérant que ça aura été de même pour ce chapitre.

chimgrid : Ma bêta préférée ! C'est toujours gentil à toi de laisser un petit mot à chaque fois. Donc voila, tu auras eu l'arrivée que tu attendais du petit Draco à Poudlard et encore, ça ne fait que commencer. Encore missi de me corriger.

Encara : Très vite la suite, hum, elle aura du mal !lol ! Mais je suis tout de même désolée de vous faire autant attendre à chaque fois. Mais j'y suis pour rien. Sinon des scènes cocasses, j'en ai quelques unes en tête, ne reste plus qu'à les mettre sur le pc avec les chapitres. En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

Hannange : Une adepte des happy end !mdr ! Qui sait, je vais peut être les tuer, les torturer ! MDR ! T'as peur, comment ça, moi je suis une gentille auteur ! Hum, ouais t'as raison de ne pas me croire. Mais bon, Tu verras bien la fin, enfin vu le temps que je mets, tu peux l'attendre !mdr ! Mais je vous promets que vous l'aurez. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

Lee-NC-Kass : Contente que ça vous ait plu comme chapitre ainsi que la réaction de Draco. Pour Léa, je la trouve marrante comme médecin, si tous les médecins pouvaient être comme elle. Lol ! Pour Hermione et Ron, on les reverra, vous dire bientôt, je ne saurais pas vu que je ne sais pas encore comment va se dérouler les chapitre prochain, mais oui ils reviendront, j'ai besoin d'eux, et puis il faut bien qu'ils se demandent où Harry a disparu, tout comme Ginny. Voila, sur ce, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Vert emeraude : La suite n'est pas arrivée bientôt, mais elle est arrivée quand même. Je suis pardonnée. Non, je ne le mérite pas. Je comprends !LOL ! Bon sinon j'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu, tout comme notre petit Dragon en mode gamin.

Minimay : Merci beaucoup. En espérant que la suite t'aura satisfaite.

Maxie : Merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre là, t'aura plu.

_Kiss__ Lylith. _


	8. Bulle de savon

**Sourire d'enfant **

**Disclamers**: Et bien, quoi que je puisse dire, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Snif, 'fin bon, on finit par s'y faire.

**Genre** : Alors je sais pas si j'ai besoin de continuer à le dire mais bon. Cet fic est un slash yaoi entre Harry et Draco, même si pour le moment, c'est juste suggéré. Angst, basé sur la psychologie un peu.

Cette histoire m'est venue en lisant Comme un enfant de **Brisby** qui écrit dans la section Gundam Wing, si vous aimez cette catégorie et bien je vous la conseille franchement.

Grand merci à ma bêta **Chimgrid** qui fait du très bon boulot et je vous conseille ses fics qui sont merveilleusement bien écrites.

**Note** : Bon cette fois je le dis, je suis de retour pour cet fic, oui vous aurez un chapitre à peu prés ponctuellement et pas tous les six mois. Par contre, je vous informe pour ceux qui ne lisent pas Larme de sang, que Lorsque le rideau tombe et Ténèbres ou lumière ? sont en attentes. Oui, je les reprendrai quand j'aurai réussi à avancer correctement cette histoire là et fini Larme de sang. Voila.

**Résumé : **La bataille finale a eu lieu dans le parc de Poudlard, un avada kadevra a manqué de tuer Harry mais heureusement pour lui, le sort a été reçu par un mangemort se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Profitant de la surprise, il mit fin au règne de Voldemort. Quelques années après, il est Auror, vit avec Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie, et près de ses deux meilleurs amis qui ont une petite fille dont il est le parrain. A son travail, lors d'un rangement de dossiers, il découvre que Draco Malfoy n'a jamais été jugé ou même fait prisonnier alors qu'il était mangemort. Voulant avoir des réponses, il se rend chez celui qui saura lui fournir le fin mot de l'histoire. Severus Rogue. En effet, après un long moment, Severus finit par lui avouer ce qu'est devenu Draco. Draco n'était autre qu'un espion pour eux et que c'est lui qui a sauvé la vie du survivant en s'interposant. Le contre-coup l'a rendu psychologiquement aussi mûr qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Harry après cet aveu, veut aider le blond. Il se prend un congé et après une autre discussion avec Severus, ils décident tous les deux, que le brun viendra habiter chez lui, dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Le lendemain, il rend visite à Draco, celui-ci a une réaction plutôt surprenante envers le brun, le blond semble beaucoup l'apprécier et lui fait un accueil très mouvementé, ce qui étonne tout le monde car il est plutôt renfermé. C'est ainsi que Draco, Harry et Severus partent pour Poudlard.

**7 : Bulle de savon.**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla ce matin là, ce fut avec une sensation différente des autres jours. Ce n'était pas pareil, comme si quelque chose avait changé. Et pourtant, il était dans un lit, un corps chaud contre le sien, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être différent en ce matin-là. Il attrapa sa baguette sur la petite table et lança un sort pour que la pièce s'illumine.

Soupirant, il se releva mais le corps contre lui était bien serré, il baissa les yeux et fut surpris de trouver une tête blonde et non rousse. Se réveillant complètement à cette découverte, il releva la tête pour voir qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais dans une installée pour un enfant. Tout lui revint en mémoire et il baissa la tête pour tomber sur le visage endormi de Draco.

Celui-ci avait du quitter son lit dans la nuit pour aller trouver refuge dans le sien, il avait sa frimousse contre lui, les yeux clos et la bouche à demie ouverte pour respirer. Il était incroyablement mignon ainsi. Mignon, il n'aurait vraiment jamais pensé dire un jour que Draco était ainsi. Il soupira, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse.

Harry tenta de sortir du lit sans le réveiller, il voulait éviter pour qu'il puisse se reposer assez. Il réussit tant bien que mal a s'extirper de la prise Koala du blond et pied nu, il se dirigea vers le salon. Il ouvrit et referma doucement la porte pour arriver dans un salon vide. Il ne devait pas être bien tôt.

Se rendant dans la salle de bain, il fit sa toilette et ressortit après pour commander un petit déjeuner, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Il dormait beaucoup en ce moment, il devait vraiment manquer de sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça, après tout, il était toujours en train de faire en sorte qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas de son mal être. Ça devait pomper de son énergie et puis il travaillait aussi à fond, pour ne pas recevoir de reproches et pour oublier où il se trouvait. Il pouvait à présent récupérer.

Il appela pour manger et s'installa dans le canapé en attendant. Il était dans ses pensées quand l'elfe de maison apparut.

- Harry Potter. Dobby est heureux de voir Harry Potter.

Harry sortit de ses songes pour tomber sur le visage grimaçant de l'être devant lui. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours des vêtements aussi ridicules et son air stupide en sa présence. Seulement, il ne pouvait vraiment pas oublier tout ce que Dobby avait fait pour lui durant la guerre. Il l'avait certes mis en danger pensant bien faire, mais ensuite, il lui avait été bien utile.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi Dobby.

- Alors, Harry Potter est de retour au château, C'est Dobby qui a préparé le repas d'Harry Potter.

- Merci bien Dobby.

Dobby fit une autre grimace pour sourire avant de disparaître en disant.

- Si Harry Potter désire autre chose, qu'il n'hésite pas, Dobby sera là pour le servir.

Harry soupira avant de regarder le plateau repas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce genre de chose, hier le repas avait été pris un peu rapidement et il se trouvait que son ventre réclamait à présent.

Il commença donc son petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une petite frimousse blonde apparue. Une main sur les yeux les frottant doucement pour se réveiller complètement.

- 'ry ?

Harry à son prénom se leva pour aller voir Draco sa chemise d'hôpital tombant sur son épaule.

- Je suis là Draco.

Le blond sourit de soulagement et suivit le brun pour aller manger. Une fois assis, le blond à peu près réveillé regarda la tartine couverte de confiture qui se trouvait devant lui. Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait la prendre et il mordit à pleines dents dedans, ne ratant pas l'occasion de se mettre de la confiture partout autour de la bouche.

Harry sourit et Draco une fois la tartine finie se tourna vers le brun et prit un air confus. Harry ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi il faisait cette tête là, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le blond déposait un baiser collant et sucré sur sa joue. Revenant en arrière, Draco fit un petit sourire.

- Avais oublié de te dire bonjour.

Le brun fut prit de court par la réaction de Draco, il n'était pas habitué aux enfants, surtout quand cet enfant se trouve être Draco Malfoy dans un corps de garçon de 16 ans alors que lui était plus âgé et avait un mental de petit garçon de six ans.

Alors qu'Harry le regardait, Draco était reparti dans son petit déjeuner.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le blond ravage le plateau contenant le repas. Harry était parti une seconde de trop dans ses pensées, si bien que Draco avait eu le temps de tenter de tartiner une tranche en mettant les trois-quarts sur le plateau plutôt que sur le pain. Il avait renversé en attrapant le pot de confiture le jus de citrouille qui se répandait lentement sur le tapis du salon.

Harry voyant les dégâts, soupira, il allait devoir le surveiller un peu plus. Draco le regardait avec ses yeux insouciants si bien qu'il n'eut pas le courage de lui crier dessus. A la place, il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger de là en attendant qu'il revienne.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Draco avait besoin de faire sa toilette, vu l'état gluant et collant dans lequel il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Draco le regardait.

- Il est où Severus ?

- Parti travailler, tu sais il est professeur. Il reviendra après ses cours.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, ici nous sommes à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.

Harry étudia la réaction du blond, celui-ci avait tiqué au nom de l'école mais pas plus que ça.

- Sorcellerie ?

- Oui, tu sais, ce que j'ai fais hier avec ma baguette.

- Ah oui !

Draco était à présent debout sur le canapé un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à se faire à l'idée que Draco Malfoy souriait, et pourtant, son cœur avait fait un bond à la vue de se sourire. Imaginer un garçon de plus de 20 ans, dans un corps de 16 ans, avec un mental de 6 ans était assez difficile et pourtant, il l'avait devant lui et ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de le voir ainsi. Ce sourire sur son visage faisait disparaître tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre.

Il pouvait à lui seul, lui réchauffer le cœur. Tout comme arrivait si bien à le faire Milly.

- Trop bien, dis tu me montres encore ?

Harry sursauta et regarda Draco toujours debout sur le canapé.

- De quoi ?

- De la magie, tu me montres. Allez allez !

- Euh.

- Léa, elle m'a dit que la magie était quelque chose de magnifique. Et Christine elle me lisait souvent des contes de fées.

Harry passa une main dans sa chevelure, comment, expliquer à un enfant ce qu'est la magie quand son corps la rejette. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement de poignet, il fit apparaître une gerbe d'étincelles.

- Wouahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Draco tendit sa petite main pour toucher les étincelles mais Harry les fit disparaître rapidement, mieux valait éviter tout contact avec la magie. La frimousse du blond devint sombre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas te blesser. Aller, finis de manger.

- Et tu me referas de la magie.

- Si tu es gentil.

Draco s'assit correctement et recommença sagement sa patouille sur le plateau.

Harry soupira et partit dans la chambre pour aller chercher des vêtements pour le blond après sa douche.

« « «

Severus était attablé et mangeait, il aurait aimé rentrer pour voir comment ça se passait pour les deux garçons, mais mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui pour le moment, ou du moins, sur le fait qu'il logeait Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy dans ses appartements.

Il finit son assiette, vida son verre et se leva, Hagrid qui était en bout de table fit de même. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Harry depuis bien longtemps, en fait, c'était ou Ginny, ou Hermione et Ron qui le tenaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait de leur coté. Mais Harry avait apparemment coupé tous les ponts avec ce qui lui rappelait Poudlard.

Il devait savoir pourquoi il était venu au château et surtout pour voir Severus.

- Severus.

Le maître des potions s'arrêta dans le couloir, il savait que la confrontation avec le demi géant arriverait tôt ou tard. Il avait été si proche d'Harry pendant des années, le revoir après tout ce temps et qu'il ne lui adresse même pas un sourire, un geste agréable, devait faire mal.

- Oui Hagrid.

- Harry, il va bien ?

- Je ne dirais pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais ça à l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

Le demi géant sembla rassuré.

- Que venait-il faire au Château…si ce n'est pas…indiscret.

- Ça ne l'est pas dans la mesure où c'est vous qui me le demandez. Il est venu me parler d'un dossier mangemort.

- Ah.

Severus remarqua bien qu'il était triste, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il en parlerait tout de même à Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en voudrait à Hagrid, il ne lui avait rien fait d'autre que d'être un peu trop à côté de ses pompes.

- J'ai un cours à donner et vous aussi.

- Euh, oui…j'y vais. Au revoir.

Hagrid partit d'un pas lent, Severus le regarda faire et se mit en direction des cachots. Il en parlerait le soir même avec le brun.

« « «

Harry entra dans la salle de bain et déposa les vêtements sur le tabouret, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça des vêtements, parce que pour le moment, ce n'était que des robes d'hôpital. Il soupira avant de se pencher vers la baignoire, Severus avait eu raison d'en installer une, ce serait plus simple pour Draco.

Il mit l'eau à couler et la regarda un instant, puis attrapant une bouteille de savon, il en déversa quelques gouttes et d'un sort simple, l'eau se mit à mousser. Il sourit avant de ressortir de la salle afin de voir où en était la patouille du blond.

Il le trouva en train de contempler le mélange des couleurs qu'avait donné la confiture de citrouille avec celles de fraise et de mûre. C'était assez étrange mais semblait bien plaire au blond.

- Harry regarde comme c'est zoli.

Harry s'approcha et put voir que Draco avait essayé de représenter les étincelles qui étaient sorties de sa baguette. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure blé en souriant.

- Oui c'est très réussi.

Il la retira en sentant quelque chose de gluant, il regarda ses doigts et pu voir qu'il y avait de la confiture. Il soupira, il avait même réussi à s'en mettre dans les cheveux, ça allait être drôle à enlever tout ça.

- Draco tu peux aller voir le bain pendant que je range tout ça.

Le garçon se mit sur ses deux pieds et partit en courant pour voir. Harry entendit un wouaaaah signe que la mousse plaisait à l'ancien serpentard. D'un coup de baguette le brun rangea à peu prés le plateau, il ne pouvait pas se résigner au fait que les elfes de maisons pourraient le faire, il préférait laisser le moins d'indices possible sur la présence d'un enfant dans les locaux.

Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bain pour voir le blond, à genoux devant la baignoire, la tête sur son bras et l'autre jouant avec la mousse qui avait une teinte étrangement rosée. Elle semblait l'apaiser.

Harry éteignit l'eau avant de demander doucement à Draco de se déshabiller afin de se laver et de retirer toute la confiture.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda Draco en le voyant sortir.

- Tu es assez grand pour te laver tout seul.

Draco pencha la tête sur le coté avant de regarder la baignoire.

- Là bas, c'était Léa qui s'occupait de me laver.

Harry soupira, Léa, Léa, elle était bien gentille et il l'adorait, mais elle aurait pu lui parler de tout ça. Lui donner un mode d'emploi aurait été sûrement plus simple.

- D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Draco leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et Harry remonta les vêtements blancs pour découvrir un fin torse plat aussi pâle que le reste de son corps magnifiquement dessiné. Il avait perdu toute sa musculature due au Quiddich, mais en le regardant ainsi, il se disait qu'il ressemblait encore plus à un ange.

- Qu'est qui va pas Harry ?

- Rien rien.

Harry sentit ses joues devenir chaudes mais se contenta de se retourner pour poser la robe sur le tabouret dans un coin.

- Retire ton boxer et va dans la baignoire.

Draco émit un petit rire et Harry entendit le bruit des vêtements qui se froissent et un plouf. Il se retourna pour voir que le sol était déjà inondé, il voulut crier sur le blond mais ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus. Devant lui se trouvait le tableau touchant, de Draco dans un bain plein de mousse, en train de s'amuser à souffler dessus pour faire naître de petites bulles de savon qui voletaient devant lui.

- Oh Harry regarde celle-là, elle est grosse.

Harry suivit le vol de la bulle avant que celle-ci n'aille éclater contre le mur en face. Draco avait l'air émerveillé par une chose si ordinaire qu'une bulle. Il sourit avant de retirer ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon afin d'éviter de tout tremper et les posa précautionneusement au sec avant de s'approcher doucement pour ne pas glisser. Une fois près de la baignoire, Draco lui souffla une bulle qui lui éclata juste sur le nez et il se mit à rire.

Harry soupira avant de faire un mouvement discret de la main, utilisant ainsi de la magie sans baguette pour passer inaperçu aux yeux du blond. La mousse rosée se mit à se soulever et former des bulles pour voleter autour d'eux. Draco fut émerveillé par ce ballet aérien.

- C'est beau !

- N'est-ce pas ?

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais l'attention de Draco n'était plus sur lui de toute manière, il essayait d'attraper les bulles pour les faire éclater et lorsque cela se produisait, chaque goutte devenait une nouvelle bulle. Ce qui était encore plus intéressant pour lui.

- Et si tu te lavais à présent.

- Oh non, c'est trop beau, je veux jouer encore.

- Draco.

Le blond fit la moue avant de faire un grand geste du bras et d'éclabousser le brun. Harry ferma les yeux en recevant toute l'eau sur lui, sa chemise lui collait à présent au corps et prenait une teinte rosée à cause de la mousse.

- Oh, tu deviens tout rose. Tu crois que je vais devenir rose moi aussi?

Draco se leva pour regarder s'il devenait rose lui aussi et Harry se tendit subitement. Devant lui se trouvait le corps d'un adolescent et non d'un enfant. C'était, comment pouvait-il le décrire, surprenant. Il détourna rapidement le visage lorsqu'il sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie réagir à la vue de la partie basse du corps de Draco.

- Draco assieds-toi, tu ne deviendras pas rose.

- Mais regarde je suis aussi blanc, alors pourquoi…

- Assieds-toi, si tu ne deviens pas rose c'est tout simplement parce que tu as de la peau et non pas du tissu sur toi.

Draco sembla d'accord avec la réponse et se rassit. Harry attrapa la bouteille de shampooing et la vida sur la tête du blond, il fallait qu'il songe à autre chose, là tout de suite maintenant. La pensée de Dumbledore en tutu rose lui vint et il s'empêcha discrètement de rire. La voix de Draco le sortit de sa rêverie.

- C'est froid.

- Oui mais ça sent bon.

Draco sourit et Harry commença à masser le cuir chevelu calmement, Draco se tint sage pendant ce temps-là. Une sorte de ronronnement parvint aux oreilles du brun, il sursauta et remarqua que cela venait du blond. Il avait les yeux fermés et avait l'air d'aller bien. Il continua son massage ayant l'impression de le faire à un petit chat, bien qu'il se doutait que si c'était vraiment un chat, il se serait déjà faire griffer. Mais c'était apaisant.

L'odeur fruitée qui s'échappait de la baignoire avait créé un petit monde rien qu'à eux.

Draco qui était en train de s'endormir sentit tout d'un coup le jet d'eau sur sa tête et grogna, c'était moins agréable ça. Il protesta mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il fallait rincer tout ça. Une fois cela fait, Harry tendit une sorte de grosse éponge verte au blond.

- Allez, lave-toi.

Draco regarda la grosse éponge avant de la prendre et de la plonger dans l'eau, il la ressortit toute gonflée, c'était amusant. Il la pressa et l'eau sortit de toute part faisant rire le garçon.

- Regarde Harry c'est marrant.

- Oui mais n'oublie pas de te laver.

Le blond joua encore deux ou trois minutes avec l'éponge avant de mettre de la mousse dessus et de la regarder.

- Dis Harry ?

- Hum.

- Tu me laves le dos.

Le brun soupira avant de remonter ses manches même si c'était inutile vu l'état de sa chemise. En fait, il aurait mieux fait de l'enlever mais c'était trop tard à présent. Il prit l'éponge et Draco se tourna pour lui montrer son dos. Le brun respira un grand coup à la vue des frêles épaules et de la nuque de nacre. De dos, il n'aurait pas su faire la différence entre une femme et un homme. Chassant rapidement ces pensées, il se mit à laver le dos de l'ancien serpentard. Il le sentit tressaillir lorsqu'il plongea sa main dans l'eau pour le laver au niveau des hanches et remonter.

Il pensait avoir fini mais Draco lui tendit son bras et Harry dut bien s'avouer vaincu et continua, il passa sur le bras, puis sur le torse, s'arrêtant stratégiquement au niveau du nombril. Il sentait déjà qu'il faisait légèrement plus chaud dans la pièce. Etait-ce le fait du bain ou alors était-ce tout simplement lui? Respirant encore une fois un grand coup, il s'occupa de l'autre bras avant de passer à la frimousse du blond.

Harry se surprit à regarder les lèvres bien dessinées un instant mais se reprit et lui mit l'éponge dans la main.

- Pour le reste tu t'en occuppes comme un grand.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Harry détourna le regard pour fixer un point sur le mur.

- Harry tu es tout rouge.

- Lave-toi. Je reviens.

Harry sortit rapidement de la salle avant de fermer la porte et de s'adosser contre. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait chaud, son cœur battait trop vite et il se sentait serré dans son boxer. Tout ça n'était pas normal, il faisait juste prendre un bain à un enfant, enfin un enfant avec le corps d'un adolescent plutôt bien foutu mais tout de même. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensée et puis c'était un garçon.

Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionnait pas avec lui ?

Soupirant, il essaya de se calmer, mais eut cette fois-ci plus de mal. Il n'était pas frustré sexuellement, il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas songé depuis un bon nombre d'années. Alors pourquoi maintenant. C'était un homme, plus un adolescent bourré d'hormones.

- Raaa je suis un abruti.

Il laissa sa main descendre le long de son ventre pour entrer sous son boxer afin de se soulager. Ses doigts commencèrent à s'activer sur son membre, il devait faire en sorte que ça passe et apparemment il fallait que ça sorte. Son coeur s'accéléra alors que ses doigts s'activaient encore plus vite. Sa tête partit en arrière alors qu'il se mit à haleter. D'un dernier mouvement il se libéra et se laissa glisser au sol. Sortant sa main de son boxer, il regarda ses doigts recouverts de ce liquide gluant.

Il n'avait jamais couché avec personne et n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose non plus. Il avait entendu les garçons de son dortoir en parler, mais c'était tout. Ron et Seamus disaient que c'était normal de se masturber. C'était un moyen simple et efficace de se soulager et de se faire plaisir, même si c'était mieux quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en occupait.

- _Dis Harry, il t'est déjà arrivé de te branler sous la douche en pensant à quelqu'un ?_

- _Seamus__, tais-toi, tu vois bien que tu gênes Harry. _

- _Mais Dean, j'aimerais savoir moi. Dis Harry à qui tu penses ? _

- _Ouais, Qui ? _

Il rougit en se souvenant de ce passage de sa vie, il était encore jeune et c'était un des rares moments ou il pouvait se laisser aller avec d'autres personnes. Ce qui avait découlé de cette discussion, c'était qu'il s'était enfermé dans son lit, la tête dans son oreiller complètement honteux. Seamus avait cru que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas révéler à qui il pensait, mais en réalité, c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais fait.

- Harry tu fais quoi ?

La voix de Draco le fit revenir au moment présent, ce sentant tout d'un coup horriblement gêné, il fit un geste rapide de la main et tout redevint normal. Décidément, il aimait bien faire de la magie sans baguette quand il était seul. Personne ne savait qu'il avait appris à en faire, enfin, à en faire jusqu'à devenir assez bon. Il prenait toujours sa baguette en présence de personnes, que ce soit Hermione, Ron ou Ginny.

- Harry ?

Il entra rapidement à l'appel du blond et une vague d'eau lui arriva à la figure. Se frottant les yeux, son regard se posa sur la baignoire et sur un visage boudeur. Il n'avait rien, il avait cru qu'il s'était blessé ou quelque chose de ce genre là.

- Pourquoi tu mets tant de temps à venir ?

- Excuse-moi, j'étais tout simplement occupé.

- Beuuuu.

Harry secoua la tête avant de prendre la serviette et de faire comprendre à Draco qu'il devait sortir, tournant la tête sur le côté. Mieux valait éviter d'autres incidents. Draco alla se pelotonner contre le linge et Harry referma ses bras autour du corps fin.

- C'est tout doux.

- Tiens la.

Draco obéit et Harry prit une autre serviette pour lui essuyer les cheveux. Draco se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers Harry et de partir en courant de la salle de bain.

- Draco reviens-là tout de suite, tu vas mettre de l'eau partout.

Mais pas de réponse, Harry soupira avant de partir à la recherche du blond. Il passa la porte de la salle de bain au moment-même où Severus entrait dans les appartements.

- Bonjour Harry.

- 'lu, euh…un peu pressé…Draco reviens ici tout de suite!

Severus qui venait de finir ses heures de cours avait pensé trouver les deux garçons en train de jouer dans la chambre mais au contraire, il avait vu Harry trempé passer rapidement. Relevant un sourcil, il déposa ses affaires sur le canapé pour se diriger vers le lieu qui servait aux garçons pour dormir. Il poussa la porte et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui l'amusa grandement.

- Draco ce sont mes affaires.

- Tu me les prêtes ?

Draco avait enfilé une chemise trop grande de Harry qui lui descendait à mi-cuisses et sautait sur le lit.

- Descends de là, tu ne t'es même pas séché correctement.

- Dis oui, dis oui dis…

Le blond perdit l'équilibre et Harry fut juste assez rapide pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

- Abruti, je t'ai dis de faire atte…

Harry se tut en remarquant que Draco avait les yeux clos. Il s'assit sur le lit tenant toujours le corps pâle et frêle de sa Némésis.

- Il a perdu connaissance ? Demanda Severus.

- Oui. Il a dû trop s'activer.

Severus sourit alors que Harry fermait correctement le haut de la chemise émeraude sur son torse et l'allongeait correctement dans son lit. Il remonta le drap et ils sortirent pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. Harry ayant prit au passage une autre chemise.

- Tu me sembles épuisé toi aussi.

- Il est assez turbulent.

- C'est bien.

Harry laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le dos du canapé en soupirant.

- Je suis content, il n'a pas fait de crise aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mais il a mis à sac la salle de bain et ma chemise.

- Un coup de baguette et tout sera de nouveau comme avant.

- Ouais. Et toi ?

- Moi, pas grand-chose, des élèves turbulents aussi, assez nuls en potion…quoi d'autre.

Harry sourit en entendant son professeur parler ainsi.

- Ah si, un garde chasse inquiet et triste qu'une personne qu'il aime beaucoup l'oublie depuis un moment.

Le sourire sur les lèvres du brun disparut, il passa sa main dans sa chevelure encore humide et soupira.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne souhaite pas le voir, c'est juste que, je n'arrive pas à y aller.

- Prends ton temps, sache juste qu'il t'attend.

Harry hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Severus pensa un instant qu'il réfléchissait mais sa respiration assez calme lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était endormi. Il sourit avant de se lever, il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit le foutoir. Il remit tout en place avant de s'installer à son bureau, il avait des copies à corriger.

La respiration et la présence des deux garçons étaient agréables, il n'était plus seul.

**A suivre…**

Et voila donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous aura plue malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière update. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour de mon grand retard !

**chimgrid** ; jessy ; **Vert emeraude** ; lolaboop **; onarluca** ; Lee-NC-Kass **; nushan ynis**

Merci à vous d'avoir laissé un petit mot pour le dernier chapitre. Donc comme vous pouvez le voir non cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée et reprend son cours avec ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu. Maintenant, il n'aura plus de long retard car le plan est fait pour un bon nombre de chapitres ce qui devrait faciliter la rédaction. Donc encore une fois je vous remercie.

_Kiss__ Lylith. _


	9. La cabane

**Sourire d'enfant**

**Disclamers** : Et bien, quoi que je puisse dire, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Snif, 'fin bon, on finit par s'y faire.

**Genre** : Alors je sais pas si j'ai besoin de continuer à le dire mais bon. Cette ffic est un slash yaoi entre Harry et Draco, même si pour le moment, c'est juste suggéré. Angst, basé sur la psychologie un peu.

Cette histoire m'est venue en lisant Comme un enfant de **Brisby** qui écrit dans la section Gundam Wing, si vous aimez cette catégorie et bien je vous la conseille franchement.

**Note** : Alors vous me croyez morte ? Et bien non, je reviens sur cette ffic en vous assurant un chapitre par mois pour cause de partiel et ma bêta **Chimgrid** en a aussi et je ne veux pas poster sans qu'elle passe dessus par respect pour son travail. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs ses ffics.

Pour ce qui est des autres ffics, je ne sais pas pour quand sera la suite, mais il y aura suite mais pour dire, le courage manque et écrire quelque chose de vide ne me donne pas envi. Alors je préfère m'atteler sur celle-ci qui est ma préférée.

**Résumé : **La bataille finale a eu lieu dans le parc de Poudlard, un avada kadevra a manqué de tuer Harry mais heureusement pour lui, le sort a été reçu par un mangemort se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Profitant de la surprise, il mit fin au règne de Voldemort. Quelques années après, il est Auror, vit avec Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie, et près de ses deux meilleurs amis qui ont une petite fille dont il est le parrain. A son travail, lors d'un rangement de dossiers, il découvre que Draco Malfoy n'a jamais été jugé ou même fait prisonnier alors qu'il était mangemort. Voulant avoir des réponses, il se rend chez celui qui saura lui fournir le fin mot de l'histoire : Severus Rogue. En effet, après un long moment, Severus finit par lui avouer ce qu'est devenu Draco. Draco n'était autre qu'un espion pour eux et que c'est lui qui a sauvé la vie du survivant en s'interposant. Le contre-coup l'a rendu psychologiquement aussi mûr qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Harry après cet aveu, veut aider le blond. Il se prend un congé et après une autre discussion avec Severus, ils décident tous les deux que le brun viendra habiter chez lui, dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Le lendemain, il rend visite à Draco, celui-ci a une réaction plutôt surprenante envers le brun, le blond semble beaucoup l'apprécier et lui fait un accueil très mouvementé, ce qui étonne tout le monde car il est plutôt renfermé. C'est ainsi que Draco, Harry et Severus partent pour Poudlard.

**8 : La cabane.**

Le lendemain fut plus calme pour Harry et Draco. Ils se réveillèrent un peu plus tôt, déjeunèrent tranquillement. Le blond mettant toujours de la confiture un peu partout, surtout que Dobby avait changé les parfums. Si bien qu'il y avait de l'orange que le blond n'avait pas aimée parce que c'était un peu trop amer, cassis et fraise. Ce fut la fraise qui remporta haut la main sur les deux autres, bien que Draco avait un faible pour la couleur cassis mais pas le goût.

Harry avait rit en le voyant faire ses mélanges et s'en mettre partout. Cette fois-ci la séance bain fut écourtée par le fait que Severus venait déjeuner avec eux. Si bien que le brun ne mit pas de mousse et Draco bouda pendant prés d'une demi-heure. En fait jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur de potions. Il n'adressa pas la parole à Harry avant le milieu de l'après-midi, où il se mit à dessiner et avait oublié sa peinture sur le bureau.

L'ancien Gryffondor avait senti un certain poids sur son cœur en voyant Draco bouder, mais alors qu'il patouillait à présent, perdu dans son monde de couleurs étranges, lui était allongé sur son lit. Il avait trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque de Severus et avait eu le droit de l'emprunter, si bien qu'il avait le nez plongé dedans.

L'odeur de Draco lui parvenait, le blond était encore venu se réfugier dans ses bras durant la nuit, il avait déposé l'odeur fruitée du bain sur son oreiller. C'était agréable et au bout de deux heures, il n'arriva plus à se concentrer sur les différents enchantements sans baguette.

Se mettant sur le côté afin d'avoir Draco dans son champ de vision, il regarda le dos du blond en train de patouiller joyeusement. Celui-ci chantonnait une petite chanson qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître et pourtant il était sûr de l'avoir entendue ailleurs. Se laissant bercer entre la mélodie et l'odeur, il partit au royaume des songes.

- _Dis-moi Harry, que feras-tu après la mort de Voldemort ? _

- _Après la mort de Voldemort. Hermione, tu entends tes mots, tu penses vraiment que je survivrai... _

- _Oui, j'ai confiance en toi. _

_Le jeune homme ferma son livre et le posa sur la table. La bibliothèque était pleine, c'était rare de voir autant d'élèves en ce lieu. Mais depuis l'annonce du retour de « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom » avait rempli les cœurs de peur. Si bien que de nombreux élèves venaient étudier afin de pouvoir se défendre. _

- _Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas prévu de survivre à cette bataille. _

_Le visage de la jeune fille se ternit, les paroles de son meilleur ami lui faisaient mal. _

- _Ne dis pas ça Harry, tu sais que nous serons là pour toi. _

- _Hum. _

_Le brun détourna le regard pour tomber sur le visage pâle d'un blond le nez plongé dans un livre. Son regard se perdit sur lui et il remarqua qu'il était très fatigué et pourtant, il arrivait à garder un certain niveau en classe. Le Serpentard releva la tête pour croiser le regard de sa Némésis. Harry détourna la tête pour retourner à Hermione. _

- _Tu penses que Malfoy est un Mangemort ? Demanda elle. _

- _Ron_ _en est sûr. _

- _Je ne parle pas à Ron mais à toi Harry ? _

_Harry soupira avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux. _

- _C'est fort probable. Après l'emprisonnement de son père. Voldemort aura sans doute voulu un remplaçant. Bien que maintenant Malfoy senior soit en cavale. Je voudrais t'assurer que je le pense à cent pour cent et pourtant quand je le vois là, je n'y arrive pas. _

- _C'est que tu vois quelque chose de bien en lui. Fit elle._

- _Peut être et pourtant c'est Malfoy. _

- _Tout le monde grandit. _

- _Hum. Excuse moi Hermione, je crois que je raconte un peu n'importe quoi, je vais aller me coucher. _

_Le garçon se leva et quitta la bibliothèque le cœur gros. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait parlé ainsi. Tout le monde était pratiquement sûr et certain que Draco Malfoy était un Mangemort, alors pourquoi lui doutait-il ? Il regarda la montre à son poignet et soupira. Il n'était pourtant pas tard, mais la fatigue physique et morale l'abattait. Il monta dans son dortoir et se coucha. A peine eut-il les yeux fermés que les cauchemars emplirent ses rêves. _

_La mort de ses parents, la mort de Cédric, la mort de Sirius, la mort de six élèves à Pré-au-Lard il y a un mois. Il revoyait les Mangemort arriver dans le village, s'en prendre à six élèves passant dans le coin parce qu'ils étaient de sang-mêlé. Il avait voulu aider, mais était arrivé trop tard. A la place il avait trouvé les six corps assassinés et celui de Neville et Colin dans un sale état après avoir voulu défendre leurs amis. _

_C'était si horrible, la peau calcinée, les regards figés, l'odeur du sang…_

Une main se posa sur son visage, elle était fine et le sortit de son souvenir. Les doigts firent le tour de sa bouche avant de passer sur son nez. Il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Draco. Il sursauta de le voir si près de lui et se releva.

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir mal alors je pensais qu'il fallait mieux te réveiller.

- Merci Draco.

Le blond posa sa main sur sa joue laissant une tâche de couleur verte.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Léa me disait toujours que les cauchemars se nourrissent de nos peurs enfouies. Tu as peur ?

Harry regarda Draco avant de le faire monter sur le lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de contact. Revoir la mort de ses parents, de Cédric, de Sirius et de ces six élèves lui avait fait du mal.

- Léa a raison tu sais.

- Alors tu as peur ?

- Hum, c'est humain d'avoir peur.

- Moi j'ai souvent peur. Avant je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars. Mas maintenant que je suis ici, ça va mieux.

- Alors tu ne me boudes plus ? Demanda malicieusement Harry

Draco tourna son visage vers lui en souriant.

- Boude plus.

Et il frotta sa frimousse dans l'épaule d'Harry qui sentit son cœur se réchauffer à ce geste. Une phrase de son rêve lui revint.

_C'est fort probable. Après l'emprisonnement de son père. Voldemort aura sans doute voulu un remplaçant. Bien que maintenant Malfoy senior soit en cavale. Je voudrais t'assurer que je le pense à cent pour cent et pourtant quand je le vois là, je n'y arrive pas. _

Et il avait eu raison de ne pas y croire à ce moment et pourtant, après, ça avait changé. Le blond se releva avant de sourire.

- Vais finir mon dessin.

Et il se réinstalla à son œuvre. Harry savait qu'il devait avoir de la peinture partout et pourtant, il s'en fichait. Il se roula en boule et regarda Draco repartir dans ses oeuvres. Il finit par se lever pour aller s'installer à côté de lui et prendre une feuille. Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit.

ooOoo

Le jour d'après fut pareil, sauf que cette fois-ci, Harry et Draco étaient devant un immense puzzle du château. Dumbledore l'avait donné à Severus la veille, disant que ça devrait les occuper durant un moment. Et c'était le cas, Draco tenta d'attraper une pièce, remontant la manche de la chemise verte d'Harry. Depuis le jour où il l'avait prise dans le placard, il ne la quittait plus. Il en avait même repéré une autre pour lorsqu'il devrait quitter celle-là pour le lavage.

Harry n'avait rien dit, il préférait voir Draco dans l'une de ses chemises que dans la robe d'hôpital et c'était de même pour Severus.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux installés pour un moment. Harry s'amusait de voir Draco tenter d'assembler des pièces qui n'iraient obligatoirement jamais ensemble. Mais c'était adorablement mignon. Il en prit alors une autre et l'essaya, ce fut encore raté. Draco ne désespérait pas pour autant, il continuait de chercher. Ça aurait été lui, il aurait déjà laissé tombé depuis un moment.

- Harry, je t'ai vu, tu ne cherches pas.

- Mais si regarde…il fit semblant de chercher une pièce.

- Menteur, Severus a dit qu'on devait avoir fini le puzzle ce soir, alors aide-moi.

- Mais oui je t'aide.

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et lui sauta dessus. Harry tomba en arrière, le blond sur son ventre, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Arrête de faire semblant…

Harry ne répondit pas, ses yeux étaient perdus dans les deux tempêtes de son vis-à-vis. Elles brillaient d'une bien étrange façon mais c'était attirant. Elles avaient ce petit éclat qu'ont les enfants insouciants de tout, et malgré ce qu'avait pu endurer Draco pour devenir comme il était à présent, cette lueur était là.

Il sentit le souffle du blond sur ses lèvres, son regard se posa sur elles, il se sentit comme attiré par la chair rosée. Il se sentait comme captivé par elles, ce ne fut qu'au moment où Draco parla qu'il remarqua que la distance entre eux avait été relativement réduite et qu'il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser.

- Harry…

- Désolé Draco, tu disais ?

- Je disais qu'on n'aura jamais fini avant que Severus rentre.

- Mais si, allez.

Il se releva doucement et passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde. Il attrapa deux pièces et les emboîta avec d'autres pour former un petit bout.

- Tu vois, on va y arriver.

- Ouais.

Draco repartit à la chasse aux pièces en suivant méthodiquement un nouveau plan de construction. Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'esprit pratique, il rangeait à présent les pièces suivant leurs formes, les petites d'un côté, les plus grosses de l'autre, celles avec des bords, ou des coins, des couleurs foncées ou claires. Harry était assez surpris du changement d'attitude du blond mais ce mit à l'aider.

Finalement quand Severus rentra, ce fut pour trouver Draco devant la porte. Il brandit son poing en l'air avant de lui attraper le bras pour le tirer dans leur chambre et lui montrer le puzzle entier. Severus félicita le garçon qui garda tout le mérite pour lui en disant qu'il avait tout fait tout seul.

Le professeur des potions jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui était assis dans un fauteuil un livre à la main et qui acquiesçait aux paroles du blond même si le petit sourire qu'il avait en coin montrait que ce n'était pas du tout ça.

Ce soir là, Draco s'endormit dans les bras de Severus, celui-ci alla le coucher dans son lit avant de revenir dans le salon où Harry était en train de finir de manger.

- J'ai croisé Hagrid encore aujourd'hui. Il a montré des Hippogriffes aux élèves de quatrième année. Il était heureux parce qu'ils se sont tenus bien sage.

- Les temps changent.

- C'est ce qu'il me disait, avant c'était interdit et maintenant, tous les enfants sont contents quand on leur montre une bête étrange.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Et oui, on ne dirait pas comme ça qu'il y a eu la guerre. La nouvelle génération n'a peur de rien. A moitié mélangée avec la culture moldue, ils apprennent à ne pas avoir peur de grand-chose.

- C'est vrai. Au fait l'hippogriffe montré n'était autre que Buck.

- Oh, je pensais qu'il était mort.

- Non, il est en parfaite santé.

Severus vit un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres de son ancien élève.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui dans une conversation entre trois Serpentard.

- Non…

- Elles parlaient du professeur Martins. Ce qui ressortait de la conversation car je suis sûr que tu imagines très bien trois jeunes filles aussi pipelettes que Lavande et Padma : c'est qu'il est terriblement mignon. Je ne trouve pas, mais les filles de nos jours dès que ça ressemble à peu près à une idole, c'est parti pour un tout tour. Mais elles ont ajouté que ses cours étaient vraiment nuls.

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Nous n'avons jamais été gâtés par les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal de mon temps, sauf Rémus, mais que les élèves alors que la guerre n'existe plus, en parlent aussi facilement dans un couloir alors qu'elles doivent l'avoir depuis un moment est assez amusant.

- Oui, elles l'ont depuis trois ans. Ce n'est pas que le professeur Martins ne soit pas très doué dans ses cours, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très intéressants et il lui manque ce quelque chose que tu as toi.

- Ah, vraiment ?

Severus pencha la tête sur le côté en faisant un signe que oui.

- Et qu'est-ce ?

- Ton envie de te battre et d'apprendre des sorts de défense. Monsieur Longdubat est venu me voir alors qu'il passait au château pour voir le professeur Chourave. Il a assisté à la fin d'un cours de Martins et l'a dit lui-même. Lorsque tu donnais des cours à l'AD, tu donnais envie d'apprendre, alors que lui, donne plutôt envie de quitter le cours. D'ailleurs j'en ai un qui l'a fait dans ma maison, je crois que c'est pour ça que Martins m'en veut.

- Une forte tête.

- Oui, il m'a fait penser un peu à toi à l'époque d'Ombrage. Il a récolté une retenue. Il est en troisième année, petit pour son âge mais très intelligent. Dommage qu'il sorte avec une Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que cette fille est aussi timide que Ginny Weasley lors de ses débuts à Poudlard. Elle est mignonne mais c'est une Gryffondor et n'a pas de caractère à coté de lui.

Harry regarda son ancien professeur en souriant.

- Ça lui viendra en grandissant, regardez Ginny, elle a fini par s'affirmer au fil du temps.

- C'est vrai.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants avant qu'Harry n'aille se coucher en souhaitant un « bonne nuit » à Severus.

ooOoo

Cela faisait donc trois jours que Draco était présent à Poudlard, et tout se passait à peu prés bien. Si on omettait le fait que le petit blond ne paraissait pas vouloir accorder ses gestes à son véritable âge. En ce moment même, il était en train de jouer avec sa peinture et en mettait une fois de plus partout où il pouvait. Apparemment il avait décidé de rebaptiser les murs du salon.

Les deux jours suivant ce passèrent exactement de la même façon que ceux d'avant, entre patouillage, gribouillage, nourriture et salle de bain. Le blond riait nettement plus qu'avant et Harry souriait. Ce que Severus avait bien remarqué, il était beaucoup plus naturel, se permettait beaucoup moins de réfléchir sur des choses de sa vie à lui, il faisait très nettement attention à ce qui entourait Draco.

Seulement, lors d'un après midi peinture, Harry fut attiré par ce que dessinait son protégé. La feuille n'était pas bariolée de couleur et de traits informes mais représentait avec un peu de réalisme une plaine, vaste, et une petite maison. Il se pencha au dessus de l'épaule toujours couverte d'une de ses chemises et put voir plus distinctement que ce qu'il avait pris pour une petite maison n'était autre qu'une cabane.

Voyant une ombre se dessiner au-dessus de sa feuille, Draco avait relevé la tête. Il fit un grand sourire au brun avant de parler doucement.

- Aime bien cet endroit.

- Et c'est où ?

Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres se mettant de la peinture dessus.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est flou.

Harry lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux avant d'essuyer la tâche qu'il s'était faite. Le blond agrandit son sourire en se laissant faire. Une vive chaleur naquit au niveau du bas ventre du brun qui se dépêcha de faire cesser tout mouvement et comme si de rien n'était, partit dans le salon prétextant devoir récupérer un livre. Cependant, une fois seul, il soupira. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ce qui lui arrivait.

ooOoo

Le samedi arriva et Severus préparait le voyage pour Sainte Mangouste. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre Draco en route et encore moins que celui-ci ait des soucis avec le voyage, comme des souvenirs. Seulement, il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de lui faire de nouveau traverser le parc pour qu'il ait une nouvelle crise. Donc un seul moyen était vraiment possible hormis le portoloin qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas créer un portail à chaque fois qu'il devrait se rendre là-bas.

C'est donc ainsi qu'une petite heure plus tard, Harry tenait la main de Draco qui portait des vêtements du brun qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de rétrécir parce que le blond ne voulait pas. Il lui avait fait toute une scène pour qu'il n'utilise pas sa baguette. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour deviner son intention, il avait dû songer à voix haute. De toute manière peu importe ce qui s'était passé, Draco avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il ne touche à rien. Si bien que la chemise qu'il portait lui tombait sur les doigts et l'ex Gryffondor avait dû faire trois ourlets au pantalon pour qu'il puisse marcher.

En tout cas à présent, il arborait un petit sourire content et c'est ce qui mettait du baume au cœur aux deux hommes présent. Harry s'agenouilla devant le blond et sourit.

- Bon tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis. Tu vas faire exactement…

- Ce que Severus va faire là tout de suite.

- Voila.

Harry sourit, Severus prit un peu de poussière dans le petit sac qui se situait sur le dessus de la corniche, il prit place dans la cheminée et après avoir inspiré très fort, il prononça très clairement le nom de l'hôpital où ils devaient se rendre. Il disparut instantanément. Harry vit Draco ouvrir de grands yeux puis se mettre à frapper des mains.

- Waouuu trop cool.

- Allez à ton tour. Tu articules bien surtout.

- Oui.

Le blond se rua dans la cheminé en oubliant la poussière, Harry émit un petit rire avant d'en prendre une poignée.

- Montre-moi tes mains.

Draco exécuta et récupéra ce qui ressemblait pour lui à de la cendre.

- Dis 'ry…

- Hum…

- Si jamais je disparaissais, tu viendrais me chercher ?

Le brun fut surpris par la demande du garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il put voir dans ses yeux une lueur de détresse et de peur, quelque chose de pas vraiment défini. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux mi-or mi-argent en souriant confiant.

- Oui, je viendrais te chercher. Je ne te laisserais plus seul.

L'ex Serpentard étira un tout petit peu ses lèvres et Harry recula. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'entendre distinctement ce qu'il dit qu'il le vit disparaître dans l'âtre. Une fois fait, il prit lui aussi une poignée de poudre et prononça le nom de sa destination. Il réapparut dans une salle d'accueil blanche, seulement, ce qui l'inquiéta, c'est qu'il ne vit que Severus.

Le professeur sembla surpris de le voir arriver si rapidement.

- Où est passé Draco ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment à l'arrivant.

- Il n'est pas arrivé ?

- Non…

Harry vit le maître de potions commencer à perdre patience. Seulement, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire exploser sa colère, il prit une nouvelle poignée et se retourna au salon. Une fois là, il se mit à faire quelques pas. Il aurait du faire attention à ce qu'avait prononcé Draco. Raaaa pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer deux secondes, il était sûr qu'en cherchant un peu, il trouverait.

Mettant ses deux mains sur ses tempes, il fit un retour en arrière. La phrase qu'avait prononcée le blond lui revenait comme une ritournelle. Il devait le retrouver. Il lui avait promis.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre et Harry comprit rapidement que Severus était revenu lui aussi.

- Potter !

Pour qu'il emploie son nom de famille, c'est qu'il était en colère, pas de doute, cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une de plus. Les yeux verts s'illuminèrent comme s'ils venaient de voir quelque chose d'invraisemblable. Il se rua sur la cheminée et fit le geste habituel sauf que cette fois, il prononça un autre nom.

Une fois resté seul dans ses appartements, Le professeur regarda l'âtre vide. Il soupira avant de se rendre de nouveau à l'hôpital. De toute manière, il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'avait prononcé son protégé lors autant aller prévenir Léa de leur arrivée.

ooOoo

Harry quitta la cheminée pour se trouver dans une toute petite salle, il ne connaissait pas du tout ce lieu mais apparemment le blond si. Elle était sombre, de grands rideaux noirs et déchirés en bas couvraient les fenêtres et il y avait en tout et pour tout, une table, une chaise et un lit. Tout cela n'avait pas dû être habité depuis longtemps.

Ne voyant personne, il quitta la petite pièce, ouvrant la seule porte qui s'y trouvait, il déboucha sur une plaine éclairée de partout par le soleil du matin. Il fut cependant étonné de voir que la chambre dans laquelle il avait débouché n'était autre qu'une toute petite cabane.

Il fit quelques pas au soleil et repéra rapidement une forme assise au loin. Il s'avança, se doutant que c'était Draco. Une fois assez prés, il l'entendit chantonner ce petit air qu'il était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu mais qui pourtant ne lui laissait aucun souvenir précis. C'était énervant. Surtout que c'était doux et apaisant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que le blond se retourna avec un collier de fleurs à la main et lui tendit.

- Regarde Harry.

Le voyant faire ce geste, le brun fit un pas en arrière.

- _Regarde Harry ! Malfoy est tout seul dans l'arbre._

- _Et bien laissons le tout seul. Ajouta précipitamment Ron en accélérant le pas. _

- _Je me demande tout de même pourquoi il n'est pas accompagné. Continua cependant la jeune fille. _

_Il posa son regard sur le jeune homme blond qui lisait un livre dans l'arbre. Une brunette vint se placer en dessous de lui. _

- _Dray, tu lis quoi ? _

- _Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? _

- _Roo_ _Dray, tu deviens vraiment distant, je voulais juste savoir. _

- _Et bien va savoir ailleurs. _

_Elle pencha la tête pour voir le livre. _

- _Un livre sur les fleurs ? _

- _Hum. _

- Harry !

Il sortit de ses songes et regarda le petit blond qui lui tendait toujours le collier de fleurs. Il le prit et put sentit un flux magique émaner des fleurs. Il le passa autour de son cou et lui tendit la main.

- Pourquoi…

- Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher, tu me l'as promis.

Le brun abandonna tout essai de comprendre ce qui venait de passer dans la tête de l'ancien Serpentard. Cependant celui-ci avait le regard brillant et semblait heureux de se retrouver dans cet endroit étrange.

- On y va ?

- Déjà ?

- Oui Léa et Severus vont s'inquiéter.

Il fit la moue puis tira Harry jusqu'à la petite cabane.

- D'accord !

Ils quittèrent donc ce lieu. Une fois à Sainte Mangouste, Léa accueillit chaleureusement Draco avant de l'emmener vers son bureau. Severus vint se placer aux côtés d'Harry qui était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

- Où était il ?

- Je ne sais pas, une cabane et une plaine. C'est l'un de ses dessins.

Le professeur sembla soucieux. Ils se mirent en route eux aussi, Severus expliqua rapidement que Léa voulait s'entretenir seul avec son malade et qu'il fallait juste attendre un peu dans le couloir. Cependant tous les deux n'arrivaient pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi le blond avait voulu se rendre à l'endroit de son dessin. Avait-il eu un souvenir ou bien avait-il prononcé ce nom inconsciemment ?

- Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?

- Non, rien, il m'a juste tendu ce collier de fleurs.

Il le sortit de sous sa chemise et Severus écarquilla les yeux.

- Ces fleurs se trouvaient vraiment là bas ?

- Oui, il y en avait tout un parterre. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ces fleurs sont très rares, ce sont des Narcisses d'argent.

Devant l'air de celui-qui-ne-comprenait-rien-du-tout-à-ce-qu'il-lui-racontait d'Harry, il soupira.

- Potter, écoutiez-vous vos cours d'herboriste ? De potion je sais que non mais les autres cours.

- Professeur !

- Tsss vraiment. Les Narcisses d'argent sont extrêmement rares mais ont la faculté d'être toujours en fleur qu'importe la saison. Comme vous avez dû le sentir, elles dégagent de la magie, en fait elles s'en nourrissent c'est ainsi qu'elles survivent. Le lieu où s'est rendu Draco doit être protégé par la magie.

Harry retira le collier et regarda les fleurs qui le composaient. C'était d'une jolie couleur argentée en effet. La porte du bureau de Léa s'ouvrit, Severus murmura juste rapidement.

- C'était les fleurs préférées de Narcissa Black.

**A suivre…**

Voila, j'espère de tout cœur que la suite vous aura plue ?

En tout cas je remercie chaleureusement les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review, j'espère sincèrement vous revoir sur ce chapitre et sur la suite. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'on est suivi.

En tout cas missi vraiment.

Prochain chapitre dans un mois !

Joyeuses fêtes à vous !

_Kiss_ _Lylith_


	10. Un animal de compagnie?

**Sourire d'enfant.**

**Disclamers** : Et bien, quoi que je puisse dire, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Snif, 'fin bon, on finit par s'y faire.

**Genre** : Alors je sais pas si j'ai besoin de continuer à le dire mais bon. Cette ffic est un slash yaoi entre Harry et Draco, même si pour le moment, c'est juste suggéré. Angst, basé sur la psychologie un peu.

Cette histoire m'est venue en lisant Comme un enfant de **Brisby** qui écrit dans la section Gundam Wing, si vous aimez cette catégorie et bien je vous la conseille franchement.

**Note** : Et voila donc la suite de cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne année à tous !  
Missi à ma bêta **Chimgrid**. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs ses ffics.

Pour ce qui est des autres ffics, je ne sais pas pour quand sera la suite, mais il y aura suite mais pour dire, le courage manque et écrire quelque chose de vide ne me donne pas envi. Alors je préfère m'atteler sur celle-ci qui est ma préférée.

**Résumé : **La bataille finale a eu lieu dans le parc de Poudlard, un avada kadevra a manqué de tuer Harry mais heureusement pour lui, le sort a été reçu par un mangemort se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Profitant de la surprise, il mit fin au règne de Voldemort. Quelques années après, il est Auror, vit avec Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie, et près de ses deux meilleurs amis qui ont une petite fille dont il est le parrain. A son travail, lors d'un rangement de dossiers, il découvre que Draco Malfoy n'a jamais été jugé ou même fait prisonnier alors qu'il était mangemort. Voulant avoir des réponses, il se rend chez celui qui saura lui fournir le fin mot de l'histoire. Severus Rogue. En effet, après un long moment, Severus finit par lui avouer ce qu'est devenu Draco. Draco n'était autre qu'un espion pour eux et que c'est lui qui a sauvé la vie du survivant en s'interposant. Le contre-coup l'a rendu psychologiquement aussi mûr qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Harry après cet aveu, veut aider le blond. Il se prend un congé et après une autre discussion avec Severus, ils décident tous les deux, que le brun viendra habiter chez lui, dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Le lendemain, il rend visite à Draco, celui-ci a une réaction plutôt surprenante envers le brun, le blond semble beaucoup l'apprécier et lui fait un accueil très mouvementé, ce qui étonne tout le monde car il est plutôt renfermé. C'est ainsi que Draco, Harry et Severus partent pour Poudlard.

**9 : Un animal de compagnie ? **

- _C'était les fleurs préférées de Narcissa Black. _

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler la donne que Draco lui sauta dans les bras. Il manqua de lâcher le collier de fleur mais sourit en voyant Draco frotter sa tête contre son épaule. Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de voir un adolescent normalement adulte dans ses bras. Léa les regarda avant de se tourner vers Severus.

- Les résultats sont plutôt positifs, je pense que le faire sortir lui fera un peu de bien.

- Sortir ?

- Oui, qu'il aille se dégourdir un peu les jambes, pas dans le monde sorcier, je préfèrerais un endroit où personne ne pourrait le reconnaître. Ce serait mieux pour lui, mais il a besoin de sortir, le garder enfermer au château ne fera pas évoluer les choses.

- Dans ce cas...

Elle hocha de la tête et vit Harry ébouriffer les cheveux du blond.

- Harry pourrais-je te parler un petit peu ?

Draco la regarda puis Harry qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Ce fut en boudant qu'il alla rejoindre Severus, libérant ainsi le brun. Une fois la porte du bureau fermée, elle s'assit.

- Tout à l'air d'aller entre vous.

- Oui. Même si parfois c'est pas toujours simple.

Elle referma un petit dossier sur son bureau.

- Dis moi, comme c'est toi qui passes le plus de temps avec lui, as-tu remarqué quelque chose dans son caractère de changeant?

- De changeant ?

- Oui, s'il prenait conscience de faits dont il n'avait pas conscience avant.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre franchement.

- Il a pris conscience de la magie. Il est curieux, très curieux. Et puis il y a l'incident d'aujourd'hui.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Oui et non, je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais Draco a fait un dessin il y a quelques jours maintenant. Il a représenté plus nettement que tout ce qu'il avait fait avant. C'est le lieu où il s'est rendu aujourd'hui. C'est une cabane avec une plaine où poussent, comme vient de me l'expliquer Severus, des Narcisses d'argent qui seraient les préférées de sa mère. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, Draco semblait ne pas vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'est rendu là-bas. Je pense qu'il voulait juste se rassurer.

Léa nota tout ce que lui disait Harry dans un petit cahier. Elle suspendit cependant son geste à la fin et releva la tête.

- Se rassurer.

Harry rougit légèrement avant de parler. Après tout, elle le connaissait bien et il le savait parfaitement.

- Il m'a demandé avant de partir « si jamais je disparaissais, tu viendrais me chercher ? » J'ai été un peu surpris par ses paroles mais j'ai répondu naturellement que oui. Que je ne le laisserais plus seul.

- Je vois.

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur son bureau devant Harry.

- Quand tu parles de se rassurer, je pense voir à quoi tu fais allusion. Tu sais, à mon avis et j'en suis certaine, Draco tient beaucoup à toi. Après, je pourrais te donner mon hypothèse sur le fait qu'il voulait être rassuré. C'est simplement que pour lui, tu es une présence qui compte et qu'il n'a pas eue pendant longtemps. C'est pour ça. Sa conscience d'enfant et sa peur de se retrouver seul alors qu'il vient de trouver un point fixe, ressortent d'autant plus. Si jamais tu devais le laisser, alors qu'il vient de te trouver, j'ai peur qu'il ait du mal à encaisser le choc.

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement en entendant la fin. Il ferma les yeux et resserra sa prise sur le collier. Il pouvait sentir leur magie, c'était vraiment très doux et apaisant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de laisser.

- Je le sais.

Elle descendit du bureau et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

- Je peux le lire dans tes yeux.

Les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent de nouveau et la jeune femme émit un petit rire.

- Allez file, il va vraiment se mettre à bouder si je te garde plus longtemps.

Harry sourit et attrapa la poignée.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Merci.

Il quitta le bureau et Léa put entendre Draco crier un « Harry » qu'on entendit dans tout le couloir. Elle soupira. Ces deux-là en faisaient du chemin et elle était heureuse de voir que c'était vraiment bénéfique. Elle pouvait percevoir la petite lueur dans l'ombre, même faible, elle était présente. Oui, elle l'était.

ooOoo

- Elle a dit qu'il fallait le sortir. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Albus de nous permettre de mettre en application ce que Léa nous a conseillé.

- Vraiment ?

Harry qui était dans le salon affalé sur le canapé, regardait Severus qui portait des vêtements moldu assez mal accordés mais qui pouvaient passer.

- Donc nous allons sortir ? Questionna le plus jeune pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Oui, nous allons dans Londres côté non sorcier.

- Nous sommes Dimanche.

- Et alors, justement, il y aura moins de monde.

Harry soupira et ferma son livre tout en se relevant.

- Draco est au courrant ?

- Non, mais je te laisse aller le faire sortir de sa tambouille.

- C'est trop aimable.

Le professeur fit un sourire moqueur avant de partir vers l'endroit où il dormait. Harry pénétra dans la petite pièce et repéra rapidement l'ex Serpentard assit au sol. Il sourit et vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Draco, on va sortir ?

Il releva la tête l'air surpris.

- Sortir ? Où ?

- On va en ville.

- Ville ?

- Oui, tu verras, mais faut t'habiller.

- Avec tes affaires ?

Harry soupira mais hocha positivement de la tête. Il se rendit à l'armoire alors que Draco rangeait ses affaires au sol. Il en sortit une chemise bleu nuit et un pantalon fraîchement lavé par Dobby.

- Allez file dans la salle de bain pour te débarbouiller.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui allez file.

Il le vit détaller rapidement en riant. Ça allait pas être de la tarte cette sortie.

ooOoo

- WAOUUUUU !

Draco tenait la main d'Harry et semblait s'extasier de tout, comme s'il découvrait Londres pour la première fois. Severus était un peu en arrière et rangeait le portauloin dans sa poche, ils avaient trois heures de liberté. Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite ruelle déserte juste à côté de Sainte Mangouste, il ne restait plus à présent qu'à marcher.

Un dimanche à Londres n'était pas vraiment calme, Severus s'en rendit rapidement compte. Beaucoup de personnes étaient de sortie surtout que le temps n'était pas au plus mauvais.

Beaucoup de passants regardaient donc l'adolescent dans des vêtements trop grands tirer un jeune homme souriant en lui demandant plein de choses alors que derrière suivait un homme à l'allure froide mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent devant un centre commercial et Draco attiré par l'une des affiches qui se trouvait collée sur le mur s'arrêta devant.

- C'est quoi 'ry ?

- Une affiche publicitaire, c'est-à-dire, pour tenter de vendre un produit.

- On va voir ?

Harry se tourna vers Severus qui hocha de la tête. Ils passèrent donc les portes vitrées coulissantes qui émerveillèrent le blond. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce fut pour découvrir un grand hall, avec plusieurs étages et des boutiques de partout.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de souffler que c'était déjà reparti pour un tour. Une fois le rez-de-chaussée visité, ils passèrent au premier. Un magasin de vêtements attira rapidement l'œil du blond qui tira brusquement Harry qui parlait à Severus.

- Elles sont belles ?

Il pointa une chemise verte avec des boutons argentés.

- Tu la veux ? Demanda alors Harry.

Draco fit une petite moue qui se voulait réfléchie, puis il commença à sautiller sur place comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Le voyant ainsi faire, Harry soupira et Severus s'approcha.

- Répond, il va pas te manger. Fit le professeur pour le rassurer.

- C'est que…Fit-il timidement.

Comprenant d'où venait le problème, le brun sourit et se défit de l'emprise de Draco pour entrer dans le magasin. Severus regarda la réaction du blond, il semblait à la fois gêné et heureux. Harry en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et tendit le sac au garçon.

- Tiens, c'est un cadeau.

L'ex Serpentard récupéra le petit sac et le serra très fort contre lui, puis souriant, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le brun sur la joue.

- Merci.

Harry resta surpris un moment de ce qu'il venait de faire devant tant de monde, il entendit vaguement un « il est trop mignon » et un « à leurs âges » suivis de prés par « Dans un endroit public tout de même ». Mais ça ne le perturba pas plus que ça. Il posa son regard sur Draco qui sautillait un peu plus loin en regardant son sac. Severus posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer un peu et lui murmurer quelque chose. Tout sourire le blond revint sur ses pas pour prendre la main de l'ex Gryffondor.

- On va boire quelque chose à un café, tu viens ?

- Ah…oui…

Draco le tira donc jusqu'à Severus qui les menèrent à un petit café juste en face où ils prirent place. Le serveur les accosta assez rapidement, leur demandant ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire. Severus commanda un thé alors qu'Harry regardait Draco qui lorgnait sur la carte au centre de la table présentant les glaces.

- Tu veux ça ?

- Oui mais avec toi !

Harry sourit, prit la carte et la parcourut. Il choisit l'une des coupes proposées et reposa le tout. Le serveur partit et Draco ancra son regard dans le sien.

- T'as pris quoi ?

- Tu verras.

Il croisa les bras sur la table et se mit à bouder. Severus remarqua qu'il était facile pour Draco de bouder dès qu'il n'avait pas la réponse à ce qu'il demandait. Il reconnaissait bien le caractère inverse du garçon envers son père, il ne l'aurait rarement fait mais là, il se laissait complètement aller.

Après quelques minutes où Draco ne cessa pas de bouder, une jeune serveuse cette fois-ci, apporta leur commande. Elle portait une mini jupe couleur chaude, et un haut moulant sa poitrine, ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés en une fine queue de cheval tombant sur sa chute de rein.

- Le thé ?

Severus répondit et elle lui déposa sa tasse. Puis regardant tour à tour les deux garçons, elle posa l'autre question.

- La glace menthe fraise ?

- Posez là au milieu.

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur, Draco la regarda faire, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Severus comprit que ça allait mal se finir si elle continuait à faire ses petits sourires niaiseux à Harry. D'ailleurs, il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour que celui-ci ne mette « accidentellement » son pied en travers de la route de la jeune fille qui fait que lorqu'elle bougea, elle se prit les pieds dedans et s'étala de tout son long au sol.

Severus lança directement un regard noir à Draco alors qu'un voisin de la table aidait la serveuse à se relever.

- Vous allez bien ? Questionna l'homme d'à côté.

- Oui ce n'est rien, j'ai du me prendre dans les pieds de la table.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle remit une de ses mèches blondes en place et disparut rapidement rouge de honte dans les cuisines. Harry posa son regard sur Severus qui semblait irrité puis sur Draco qui plongeait sa cuillère dans la coupe de glace sans vraiment comprendre son geste. Il engouffra le tout d'un coup avant même que quelqu'un ait pu l'en empêcher.

Il était déjà pâle mais le fut encore plus, il ouvrit la bouche rapidement avant de se mettre à battre des mains furieusement.

- C'est de la glace Draco, normal que ce soit froid.

Le blond referma la bouche et les yeux avant de tout avaler rapidement. Une fois passé, il rouvrit les yeux un peu humide à cause du petit choc qu'il avait ressenti au contact du sorbet.

- Faut en mettre moins, regarde comme ça.

Harry lui montra en raclant doucement la boule de menthe. Draco l'imita assez vite, faisant attention à la dose qu'il mettait dans sa cuillère, il n'avait absolument pas envie de renouveler l'expérience. Le tout fut engouffré avec plaisir. Draco semblait avoir un penchant pour la glace à la fraise qui se trouvait en dessous. Harry nota que le blond avait l'air de beaucoup aimer ce qui était à la fraise. La confiture, à présent la glace. Il devrait tester d'autres choses dans le même style.

Après avoir payé, ils quittèrent le café. Draco lança un regard noir à la serveuse tout en attrapant le bras d'Harry. Il avait apparemment l'intention de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'elle ne l'approcherait pas. C'est donc avec le petit sac en main que les trois garçons continuèrent leur avancée dans le centre commercial.

Un étage de plus fini, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le dernier escalator pour accéder au niveau du dessus.

- Il nous reste du temps ? Demanda Harry.

Severus regarda l'horloge du centre commercial.

- Une vingtaine de minute, on a le temps de faire un petit tour rapide en haut et de se mettre dans un coin reculé pour rentrer.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y. Fit Draco tout content.

Sautant sur les marches qui montaient toutes seules, il se pencha pour regarder le grand vide qui s'offrait à lui juste en dessous.

- C'est haut !

- Oui, te penches pas trop. Tu pourrais tomber.

- Tu me retiendrais.

Harry soupira, et tenant toujours la main du blond qui l'avait attrapé en montant sur l'escalator, il resserra sa prise. Severus un peu en retrait notait la fougue que mettait Draco, c'était plaisant de le voir si vivant. Ils parcoururent rapidement la moitié de l'étage qui était consacré aux vêtements de sport et autre matériel du genre. Puis alors qu'Harry se retournait pour demander quelque chose à Severus, il sentit la main de son protégé le laisser. Il tourna la tête et put le voir collé à une vitrine.

- Allons voir ce qu'il a repéré. Fit le professeur.

Arrivé à la vitrine, ils purent voir que ce n'était d'autre qu'un magasin d'animaux. Il y avait des chatons, des chiots et bien d'autres encore. Draco releva la tête.

- Peux aller voir ?

- Oui, viens.

Ils entrèrent dans l'animalerie et Draco disparut assez rapidement de la vue des plus vieux. Une jeune femme vint les accoster avant qu'ils n'aient pu se lancer à sa poursuite.

- Vous désirez ?

- Oh rien, nous accompagnons juste…

- 'RY !

- Scusez moi.

Le brun se rendit là d'où venait la voix et vit Draco agenouillé devant une vitre. Il se tourna vers lui et fit une petite moue triste.

- Regarde, elle est toute seule.

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur la petite boule de poile roulée sur elle-même, d'un blanc soyeux. Le reste de la cage était vide, il n'y avait que cet animal. Harry regarda le nom qui était marqué sur la vitre.

_Fouine blanche _

_Petit mammifère carnivore de la famille des mustélidés._

_Taille adulte 50 cm poids 2kg environ. _

- Elle est toute mignonne.

La vendeuse s'arrêta prés des deux garçons.

- Elle est toute jeune, nous l'avons reçue il y a très peu de temps.

- Pourquoi est elle toute seule ? Questionna Harry.

- On ne les vend pas bien, donc nous ne pouvons pas en avoir beaucoup, ce serait mauvais pour le chiffre d'affaire. Nous n'en recevons qu'une fois que nous n'en avons plus.

Le brun posa de nouveau son regard sur Draco qui restait fixé sur la petite fouine blanche. Severus vint les interrompre.

- Il va être l'heure.

- Bien, Draco, on y va.

Le blond eut du mal à se relever et laisser l'animal. Mais c'est tenant la main d'Harry, qu'ils quittèrent le magasin. Severus les mena dans un petit renfoncement ou il avait repéré que personne ne se trouvait et qu'il n'y avait aucune sécurité moldu pour garder une trace de leur passage. Il sortit le petit porte feuille en cuir et donna le départ.

4, 3, 2, 1, 0

Tout le monde le toucha et disparut. Seulement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du professeur, il en manquait un. Draco tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche.

- Harry ? Il est où ?

- Tss l'abruti. Siffla le maître des potions.

Le blond fit rapidement le tour de la pièce pensant qu'il avait dû atterrir ailleurs. Mais pas une seule trace du brun.

- Il a disparu ?

- Mais non.

Severus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et Draco vint se placer à ses côtés.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi il est pas là, avec nous ?

- Je crois qu'il avait une course à faire, j'avais complètement oublié. Mentit le plus vieux.

Draco ne sembla pas vraiment croire ce qu'il lui disait, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Il s'assit donc en tailleur sur le tapis et attendit.

ooOoo

Ce ne fut qu'une petite heure plus tard, alors que Draco s'était endormi, roulé en boule devant la cheminée, qu'on frappa doucement contre la porte. Severus reposa l'une des copies qu'il s'était mis à corriger et alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry, le souffle haletant.

- Vite.

Il entra précipitamment et referma rapidement la porte avant de s'appuyer contre, son ancien professeur le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

- C'est…Juste…que je voulais pas…qu'on me voit…Et on est dimanche…ça traîne partout…

- C'est vrai qu'avec l'art de la discrétion que tu as.

- Gnagnagna !

Il ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre correctement son souffle. Une fois fait, il sourit.

- Où est Draco?

Severus se retourna et lui montra la petite forme recroquevillée au sol.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as été faire ?

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en doutes déjà.

- Oui mais tout de même, j'aimerais te l'entendre dire.

Harry fit un signe de la main et s'agenouilla prés du blond dont la respiration était sereine.

- Il est complètement épuisé.

- C'était un après midi mouvementé. Et puis, il n'est pas habitué à autant de monde.

Le brun releva la tête vers le professeur.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'a pas réagi au fait que nous étions hors du monde magique et avec autant de monde qu'il n'aimait pas étant jeune.

- Je ne saurais répondre, je ne suis pas psychologue ou psychiatre.

- Hum.

- Mais je pense que c'était peut être parce qu'on était là.

Les yeux verts se reposèrent sur l'endormi et il retira l'une des mèches cendrée qui balayait son front. Alors qu'il faisait ça, une petite truffe sortit de sous sa chemise et alla renifler le visage serein au sol.

- Il va être content.

Severus alla s'asseoir et regarda le petit animal sortir de sa cachette pour s'approcher un peu plus du blond. Les chatouilles ainsi procurées réveillèrent doucement le garçon. D'abord il fit un petit mouvement du bras pour montrer qu'il ne voulait pas se lever, mais plus la truffe humide entrait en contact avec sa joue, plus il était obligé de bouger.

Les orbes se dévoilèrent, légèrement embrumées, elles fixèrent un instant celles noires de l'animal puis il se releva d'un bon. Harry émit un petit rire devant le brusque sursaut du blond. Celui-ci, regarda de nouveau la bestiole qui ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer. Semblant comprendre ce que c'était, il approcha doucement sa main de l'animal et le toucha. La fouine releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et Draco l'attrapa complètement pour la regarder de plus prés.

Les yeux brillants, il serra son cadeau contre lui.

- C'est pour moi ? Demanda t il à Harry.

- Oui. C'est une femelle. Mais il parait qu'elle est très gentille pour une fouine. Mais il faut faire attention, elle mord.

- Merci.

Il posa l'animal au sol et se rua dans les bras du brun qui tomba en arrière sous le poids.

- Merci, merci.

Il répéta ses mots quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne le sente s'alourdir sur lui. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et il comprit qu'il venait de s'endormir de nouveau. Le brun put juste voir une ombre passer à ses côtés, mais se doutait bien que ce devait être Severus qui ramassait la petite fouine avant qu'elle n'aille se terrer dans un coin.

- Il ne lui a même pas donné de nom.

- Il a le temps pour ça.

**A suivre…**

Voila donc un petit chapitre dit d'interlude.

Je remercie énormément ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre d'avant, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et puis ça encourage vraiment pour écrire la suite, oui oui faut pas croire, moi ça me booste en tout cas XD.

Voila donc j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ce chapitre…

Bonne année avec tout plein de bonnes choses.

A dans un mois !

_Kiss_ _lylith_


	11. Rencontre imprévue

**Sourire d'enfant. **

**Disclamers** : Et bien, quoi que je puisse dire, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Snif, 'fin bon, on finit par s'y faire.

**Genre** : Alors je sais pas si j'ai besoin de continuer à le dire mais bon. Cette ffic est un slash yaoi entre Harry et Draco, même si pour le moment, c'est juste suggéré. Angst, basé sur la psychologie un peu.

Cette histoire m'est venue en lisant Comme un enfant de **Brisby** qui écrit dans la section Gundam Wing, si vous aimez cette catégorie et bien je vous la conseille franchement.

**Note** : Voila la suite. Bon je suis en retard mais tout le monde à ses petits soucis et je suis comme tout le monde. Donc désolé pour un tel délai mais bon, la vie n'est pas faite que d'écriture de ffic.  
Missi à ma bêta **Nyctalope **pour le travail qu'elle fait. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs ses ffics.

Pour ce qui est des autres ffics, je ne sais pas pour quand sera la suite, mais il y aura suite mais pour dire, le courage manque et écrire quelque chose de vide ne me donne pas envie. Alors je préfère m'atteler sur celle-ci qui est ma préférée.

**Résumé : **La bataille finale a eu lieu dans le parc de Poudlard, un avada kadevra a manqué de tuer Harry mais heureusement pour lui, le sort a été reçu par un mangemort se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Profitant de la surprise, il mit fin au règne de Voldemort. Quelques années après, il est Auror, vit avec Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie, et près de ses deux meilleurs amis qui ont une petite fille dont il est le parrain. A son travail, lors d'un rangement de dossiers, il découvre que Draco Malfoy n'a jamais été jugé ou même fait prisonnier alors qu'il était mangemort. Voulant avoir des réponses, il se rend chez celui qui saura lui fournir le fin mot de l'histoire. Severus Rogue. En effet, après un long moment, Severus finit par lui avouer ce qu'est devenu Draco. Draco n'était autre qu'un espion pour eux et que c'est lui qui a sauvé la vie du survivant en s'interposant. Le contre-coup l'a rendu psychologiquement aussi mûr qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Harry après cet aveu, veut aider le blond. Il se prend un congé et après une autre discussion avec Severus, ils décident tous les deux, que le brun viendra habiter chez lui, dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Le lendemain, il rend visite à Draco, celui-ci a une réaction plutôt surprenante envers le brun, le blond semble beaucoup l'apprécier et lui fait un accueil très mouvementé, ce qui étonne tout le monde car il est plutôt renfermé. C'est ainsi que Draco, Harry et Severus partent pour Poudlard.

**10 : Rencontre imprévue. **

Un jour plus tard, la petite fouine avait un coin rien qu'à elle dans la chambre. Draco ne cessait de jouer avec, enfin, du moment que celle-ci ne tentait pas de le mordre et de dormir. Ce n'était pas simple à élever ce genre d'animal, mais il semblait tout de même que la petite bestiole appréciait son nouveau maître. Elle avait été baptisée Neige de part son blanc pelage. Le nom avait été très dur à trouver. Harry avait passé toute une matinée à expliquer à Draco, que non, il ne pouvait pas appeler son animal de compagnie par son prénom à lui. Il allait rendre la pauvre bête folle à hurler un prénom que deux personnes possédaient dans la chambre. Severus s'était amusé de tout ça et avait ajouté que ça n'irait pas à cette mignonne petite fouine. Harry s'était alors offusqué et Draco avait attrapé la fouine et l'avait brandie en disant qu'elle se nommerait alors Neige.

Harry et Severus s'étaient alors demandé pourquoi la neige. Pourquoi le blond avait-il fait un rappel à cette poudre blanche qui recouvrait magnifiquement les paysages en hiver ? Draco n'avait pas fait attention à l'attitude surprise des deux, se concentrant sur l'étrange animal qu'on lui avait offert.

En ce mercredi, Harry se réveilla avec un poids à présent connu sur son ventre. Draco avait encore quitté son lit dans la nuit pour rejoindre le sien et la chaleur de ses bras. A croire qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas être séparé de lui plus d'un tout petit moment. Il tenta alors de voir l'heure qu'il était. L'appartement semblait totalement vide. Severus devait être parti pour ses cours. Il bougea doucement, mais Draco gémit. Il cessa tout mouvement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il soupira avant de poser ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce petit ange.

Il laissa couler un petit temps avant qu'un bruit de grattement dans le coin de la chambre ne le fasse se reconnecter avec la réalité. La petite fouine apparemment avait l'intention de ne pas laisser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre s'éterniser. Et puis sûrement la faim qui se faisait sentir.

Harry prit alors sur lui de réveiller Draco. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement. Draco émergea lentement, relevant la tête pour tomber sur les deux yeux verts voilés par la pénombre.

- Il faut se lever.

- Déjà… fit il en calant sa tête dans le cou du brun.

- Oui. Neige à faim.

- Dormir…

- Marmotte va. Allez debout.

- Maieuuu.

Harry rit avant de le secouer un petit peu. Draco releva de nouveau son visage pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de celui du brun. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sauter du lit et de disparaître de la chambre sans un mot. Le survivant resta sur place sans rien comprendre. Son index vint se poser sur ses lèvres avant de secouer la tête. Un gamin d'à peine 6 ans ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de chose, c'était un simple moyen de lui dire bonjour.

Il retira les couvertures et quitta la chambre, non sans s'être assuré que la petite fouine allait bien avant d'aller donner à manger à Draco. Il le trouva debout sur le sofa. Celui-ci regardait à droite et à gauche en sautant dessus.

- Si Severus te voyait faire ça, tu le rendrais fou.

- Il est pas là.

- Oui ça c'est sûr.

- Faim.

- Ah tu as faim maintenant ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Ouiiiiiii !

Harry soupira et appela Dobby pour lui commander le repas. Des tartines et pots de confiture apparurent sur la table. Du lait chocolaté aussi. Les yeux du blond se mirent à briller avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber assis sur le sofa. Il attrapa une tartine et une cuillère. Harry le regarda faire sceptiquement.

- 'Ry, groseille.

- Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? le gronda gentiment le brun.

- S'il tipléééé 'ry !

D'accord avec la réponse, il ouvrit le pot de confiture avant de le donner au plus jeune qui plongea la cuillère dans le pot avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il commença à barbouiller le tout, n'omettant aucunement d'en mettre partout puis croqua à pleines dents dedans. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il demanda la confiture de fraise. Harry ne voulant pas d'un nouveau massacre, s'assit. Le voyant faire et comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait débuter, Draco vint s'installer sur ses genoux et lui donna une autre cuillère.

Harry se mit alors à tartiner s'attendant à une bêtise du blond qui le rejoignit alors qu'il plongeait une nouvelle fois la cuillère dans le pot, Draco fit de même et étala le tout en même temps que lui. Ne manquant pas d'en mettre partout comme la première tartine. Harry se retrouva alors les doigts couverts de confiture à la fraise.

- Draco.

- Quoi ? fit le blond innocemment.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait !

- C'est juste de la confiture.

- Dra…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le blond léchait ses doigts pour retirer la confiture. C'était chaud et humide. Cette langue qui passait sur ses doigts. Il rougit furieusement en pensant à tout autre chose. Et retira sa main prestement de la bouche du blond. Il l'attrapa par les aisselles et le posa à côté avant de se lever et quitter la pièce. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Ce n'était pas un Draco de la vingtaine qu'il avait sur les genoux, ni même de 16 ans mais de 6 ans malgré sa taille. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il donna un coup contre le lavabo.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait par Merlin ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Il s'était promis de ne plus avoir ce genre de pensée depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain. Il se devait de rester totalement neutre. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée avec personne, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça devait débuter.

On frappa doucement contre la porte et la petite voix de Draco lui parvint.

- 'Ry, ça va ?

Il soupira une fois de plus avant de tenter de faire disparaître les rougeurs sur ses joues. C'était un enfant dont il s'occupait.

oOo

Lorsque Severus rentra ce soir là, il trouva Harry endormi sur le lit, Draco roulé en boule contre lui, la petite fouine blanche dans sa cage ayant apparemment faim vu le boucan qu'elle faisait. D'un coup de baguette, il lui mit sa nourriture et se tourna de nouveau vers le lit. L'autre était encore vide. Draco n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'installer dessus et y rester plus d'une minute.

Il quitta la pièce pour ranger rapidement ce qui traînait un peu partout. Des livres étaient empilés de part et d'autre de la salle comme si on avait souhaité que ce soit artistique. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et tout redevint parfaitement rangé. Il n'aimait pas le foutoir et pourtant depuis que Draco s'était installé ici avec Harry, il avait du mettre de côté ses manières. Il déposa les copies sur la table et s'installa pour débuter une longue correction dont il déplorait par avance le très bas niveau.

Après trois copies raturées de rouge, il se servit une tasse de thé. Il n'avait pas fini. Une présence se fit sentir dans son dos. Il ne se retourna pas, attendant que le garçon vienne s'asseoir en face de lui dans le fauteuil. Remettant ses lunettes comme il le fallait, il les portait de plus en plus souvent pour Draco, et tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, il se laissa tomber en face du professeur.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hum – le brun regarda le tas de copie – c'est si dramatique que ça pour nécessiter autant de ratures ?

- A mon grand regret oui.

Harry sourit et laissa ses cheveux en paix. Il y avait des choses qui en grandissant ne changeaient pas et sa crinière faisait partie de ces choses là.

- Draco a été sage ?

- Oui. Il a joué avec Neige, et les livres aussi.

- J'ai remarqué. Mes livres ne sont pas des cubes Potter.

- Il a fait ça pendant que je prenais une douche.

Severus n'ajouta rien. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas surveiller Draco vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il devenait bien trop curieux. Et il se doutait tout comme Harry, que le tenir enfermé comme ils le faisaient ne durerait pas éternellement.

- J'ai songé à quelque chose. dit le professeur entre deux ratures.

- Quoi donc ? questionna Harry se demandant ce que son ancien professeur avait trouvé.

Severus posa sa plume et regarda le brun.

- Il faudrait enlever un des lits de la chambre.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, Draco ne semble pas vouloir dormir autre part que dans ton lit. Je pense que cela fera de la place et puis ça évitera à Draco de faire des balades nocturnes pour rejoindre ton lit.

Harry rosit légèrement alors que Severus reprenait sa plume pour recommencer son dur travail de correcteur de cancre.(lol) Il soupira lorsqu'il découvrit les absurdités de sa nouvelle copie.

- Il va être content. Fit Harry.

- Je n'en doute pas.

oOo

Autant dire que la nouvelle fut parfaitement bien accueillie par le concerné. Voir son lit disparaître, lui promettant ainsi des nuits entières dans celui du brun, ne pouvait que le rendre euphorique. La première nuit se passa très bien. Draco était déjà installé en pyjama sur le lit attendant que Harry vienne le rejoindre. Cependant, il s'endormit avant et l'ex Gryffondor sourit en le voyant roulé en boule serrant les draps contre lui. Il s'y glissa doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et il n'eut guère le temps de trouver une position que le blond s'était déjà installé dans ses bras, cherchant chaleur et protection.

Au matin, lorsque Harry se releva, il trouva Draco assis devant la fenêtre. Le soleil avait l'air bien présent dans le ciel ce qui assurait une journée agréable. Oui mais pour qui ? Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir tous les deux dans le parc, c'était dangereux et les crises bien que rares en ce moment n'étaient pas à omettre. Et puis dehors, il y aurait les élèves, ils ne resteraient pas cloîtré dans le château avec le temps qu'il faisait.

Il sortit du lit et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du blond qui ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu venir.

- Viens manger.

La frimousse pâle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui prit la main et le tira vers le salon. Seulement Harry n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu dans les deux orbes du garçon, cette envie d'escapade. Il soupira, la journée allait être longue.

En effet, la matinée se passa lentement. Ils mangèrent et Draco passa à la douche en profitant pour en mettre partout sur le sol. Ça ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à une salle de bain. Harry avait du l'installer devant sa peinture pour nettoyer tout le foutoir. Ensuite, il prit un livre et gardant un œil sur le blond, ils laissèrent le temps s'écouler.

A midi, Harry eut le droit de voir ce que Draco avait dessiné. C'était le ciel, le soleil, les arbres et les oiseaux. Toujours de ces couleurs rouges et vertes qui devenaient récurrentes. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait ajouté une touche de bleu.

Ils mangèrent avant de passer de nouveau au débarbouillage, parce que Draco avait faim. Il avait fait tout un cinéma pour manger avant. C'est donc les doigts couverts de peinture et le visage guère mieux qu'ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner. Harry comprit rapidement pourquoi le blond n'avait pas voulu aller faire sa toilette. Installé sagement, il tendit la fourchette au brun pour qu'il lui donne la nourriture. Ce garçon était vraiment malin.

Le repas fini, il passa à la salle de bain. Accidentellement ou pas, le flacon de gel douche tomba dans l'eau et comme Draco ne le fit pas savoir, la mousse envahit rapidement la pièce. Un quart d'heure après comme Harry ne le voyait pas ressortir, il entra et découvrit le chantier. Le blond certes était propre mais la salle de bain avait pris une belle couleur rose bonbon et la mousse recouvrait les murs et le plafond.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry avec douceur, ne voulant pas brusquer Draco.

- C'est beau non ?

Harry soupira en voyant le regard pétillant de l'enfant. Il le fit sortir pour qu'il aille s'habiller pendant qu'il rangeait le reste. Alors qu'il sortit de la pièce pour retrouver Draco, il fut surpris du silence qui régnait. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la chambre mais celle-ci était vide. La fenêtre était bien fermée.

- Draco ?

Personne ne répondit. Harry prit d'abord ça pour une partie de cache-cache improvisée. Il regarda sous le lit, puis derrière la porte pour finir par le placard. Il nota que la chemise qu'il lui avait offerte n'était plus à sa place. Il entra dans le salon et en fit le tour plus que vite fait.

- Draco, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle du tout. Sors de ta cachette.

Pas un bruit. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos alors que ses pensées traversaient son esprit à une vitesse grandissante. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir quitté l'appartement comme ça tout seul. D'un mouvement de baguette rapide, il se rendit présentable pour quitter les lieux et partit à la recherche du blond.

La porte claqua derrière lui et il s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Draco en avait vraiment profité pour sortir mais pour aller où, ça c'était une autre question.

Il remonta les escaliers pour arriver dans les couloirs plus éclairés par les rayons de soleil. Il faisait vraiment beau. Une image lui vint instantanément. Draco en train de dessiner le ciel, le soleil, les oiseaux. Il avait du vouloir partir dehors. Sortir et se dégourdir les jambes. Harry se mit alors à courir pour rejoindre le hall. Si jamais on le voyait on allait se poser des questions sur sa présence dans ce lieu.

Il croisa quelques groupes d'adolescents traînant et parlant de choses et d'autres. Ils sursautèrent en le voyant passer en courant mais ne purent rien dire. Un homme extérieur à Poudlard devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour être dans le coin. Harry ne fit pas attention et passa rapidement devant la grande salle avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall. Perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta malencontreusement quelqu'un.

- On ne court pas…Monsieur Potter ?

Harry releva la tête pour tomber sur la personne qu'il ne souhaitait aucunement rencontrer ici. Il n'avait pas changé depuis le dernier soir. Toujours cette même coupe de cheveux en brosse, ce petit bouc et cet air supérieur qui lui donnait envi de l'envoyer contre le mur. Il ne supportait pas avec quelle manière cet homme le regardait et pourtant il ne devait guère être plus vieux que lui.

- Vous souhaitiez voir le professeur Snape ? demanda l'homme, méprisant.

- Dans cette direction, à moins qu'il ne soit devenu professeur de botanique, de vol ou de soin aux créatures magique, j'en doute. répliqua Harry.

Remettant ses lunettes en place, Harry savoura l'expression de colère qui passa furtivement sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui.

- Dans ce cas puis-je vous demander ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?

- Aucunement, cela ne vous regarde pas.

Harry passa à côté de lui pour se rendre vers les grandes portes menant au jardin.

- Monsieur Potter !

Le brun s'arrêta et se retourna pour entendre ce que voulait lui dire ce professeur de pacotille.

- Vous n'êtes plus indispensable à présent vous savez.

Rick Matins avait dit ça d'une voix qui se voulait hautaine et froide. Harry fit un petit sourire totalement Serpentard avant de pousser les portes.

- Je ne m'attends pas à l'être pour vous. Au revoir.

Harry disparut alors du hall laissant le professeur seul devant les grands escaliers. Une fois dehors, le brun jura contre ce prétentieux qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas supporter. Il posa son regard sur la vaste étendue du parc où beaucoup d'élèves se promenaient ou étaient allongés en train de prendre un bain de soleil. Draco n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu. Il espérait une chose, c'est qu'il ne se soit pas approché de la forêt interdite.

Il chercha méticuleusement du sol cogneur au lac en passant par les grilles du parc. Mais nulle trace du blond. Rangeant ses lunettes dans sa poche et masquant sa cicatrice, il avait même poussé la chose jusqu'à aller demander à un groupe de garçons jouant avec une balle. On lui indiqua de se rendre vers le stade de Quidditch où un entraînement avait lieu. Mais Draco ne se trouvait pas là non plus. Il passa par les serres pour arriver au point final de sa quête. La forêt interdite. C'était le seul endroit où il n'avait pas encore cherché.

Il aperçut la cabane d'Hagrid, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir de cours. Ne voulant pas être vu, il passa discrètement à côté et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

- Draco ?

Le blond releva la tête et sourit. Il avait le visage couvert de terre et tenait dans ses bras sa petite fouine blanche. Harry posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Neige voulait sortir.

- Ne porte pas la faute sur cet animal.

- Je te jure Harry, elle est partie toute seule.

Devant l'air coupable du blond, Harry soupira. C'était déjà une bonne chose qu'il soit sain et sauf.

- Si tu voulais sortir, il fallait le dire.

- T'aurais pas voulu.

Draco baissa la tête comme pour montrer qu'il se sentait gêné.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait courir partout ?

- Désolé.

- Mouais. Allez viens.

Il lui prit la main et le tira vers le château. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repasser devant la cabane d'Hagrid, la porte s'ouvrit. Le demi géant en sortit et posa rapidement son regard sur le couple. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux en le regardant.

- Wahouuu ! Il est grand le monsieur, hein Harry ?

- Tais toi. On y va.

Harry tira brusquement le blond derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas parler à Hagrid. Il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut être simplement ce sentiment qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de quelqu'un de particulièrement actif lors de son adolescence. Il avait tiré un trait sur ce passé qui à présent prenait un malin plaisir à revenir constamment à lui. Et tout ça à cause de Draco. D'abord ce foutu dossier. Poudlard. Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore. Et maintenant Hagrid.

- Harry tu me fais mal. Gémit Draco.

- Harry !

La voix du demi géant lui parvint et ses pas ralentirent d'eux même. Son cœur se serra. Après tout, Hagrid avait fait tellement de choses pour lui. Malgré sa maladresse.

- Harry, j'aimerais juste pouvoir te parler un peu.

- Je…

- S'il te plait Harry.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'humide coulait le long de ses joues. Il ne se retourna pas et repartit d'une démarche rapide, Draco ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement en ayant fait se tourner plus d'une tête, Harry laissa le blond dans le salon avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre, se jetant sur le lit et enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin.

Il pleurait.

Il se maudissait.

Il les haïssait.

Ses souvenirs qui revenaient sans cesse, ressassant les moments qu'il avait passés avec Hagrid. La première personne qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer dans lequel il vivait.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une petite main vint se poser sur son épaule, puis un corps se calfeutra contre lui et des caresses légères se firent le long de son dos. D'abord il eut l'impression de trouver une personne adulte rassurante qui venait lui apporter de la chaleur et du calme. Puis il se souvint qu'avec lui, il n'y avait que Draco. Il sortit son visage du coussin et vit celui du blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu pleures ?

Harry fit non de la tête mais Draco n'était pas dupe, il avait vu les larmes.

- Tu sais, le monsieur, il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

Il avait dit ça avec innocence. Par contre il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco n'avait pas fait de crise. Il ne se souvenait donc plus du demi géant.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'sais pas, j'l'ai pas bien vu, trop grand mais dans sa voix, y avait de la détresse.

Harry sourit et Draco se rapprocha doucement pour se caler un peu plus contre lui.

- Aime pas te voir comme ça.

Le brun se releva et essuya ses larmes. Draco fit de même et le regarda. Il baissa ensuite les yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout à l'heure.

Draco était vraiment tout triste et cela faisait mal au cœur de Harry de le voir comme ça. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il ait eu envie de sortir, de prendre l'air.

- Oublie.

- Vrai ?

- Oui allez. On va s'occuper de Neige.

Draco sourit et sauta du lit pour se ruer sur la cage. Décidément sa vie prenait de drôles de tournants.

oOo

Lorsque Severus rentra il ne paraissait pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Cela les deux garçons le remarquèrent rapidement. Il se tourna d'ailleurs brusquement vers eux, les traits légèrement colériques.

- Peut on savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cet après midi !

Harry et Draco baissèrent la tête de concert.

- Je n'entends parler que de ça. Sans oublier Rick Martins qui en a rajouté une couche.

- Il faisait beau. Tenta Harry.

Les yeux du professeur se plissèrent dangereusement.

- Ne me mentez pas.

Draco se plaça devant Harry.

- Ma faute. Voulais sortir alors pendant que 'Ry était dans la salle d'eau, chuis parti.

Severus soupira. Il se déplaça et Draco ferma les yeux en attendant la sentence qui ne vint pas. A la place, il eut le droit à une petite tape sur la tête.

- C'est pas grave. Je dois filer. J'ai une réunion.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Draco releva la tête vers Harry qui était tout aussi surpris de la tournure que prenait les choses. Apparemment Severus avait succombé à la petite frimousse du blond. Le blond attrapa les mains du brun.

- On va voir ton ami.

- Quoi ?

- Allez viens.

Draco le tira vers la porte mais Harry le retint.

- Il est hors de question qu'on sorte.

- Maieuuu.

Le silence répondit à Draco. Il insista :

- 'Ryyy.

Harry se maudit une énième fois alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs sombres, accompagné du blond. Il avait tout de même pris de quoi se couvrir et surtout la potion du blond en cas de crise. Après tout, ils allaient chez Hagrid ensemble. Il avait beau ne pas avoir eu de crise cet après midi, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait ce soir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dehors, Harry se retrouva à prier pour que Hagrid soit lui aussi en réunion. Mais ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait des petites lucarnes de la cabane.

- Harry allez viens.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Le brun n'osait pas frapper mais il ne fallait pas oublier la tête blonde têtue qui le fit pour lui. Il y eut un mouvement, une chaise qui racle et puis la porte qui s'ouvre. Le demi géant apparut dans l'embrasure et fut surpris de trouver là Harry en compagnie d'un adolescent qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Harry, le visage baissé, murmura un faible bonsoir.

- Harry ?

- On peut rentrer ? Malgré la journée il ne fait pas très chaud ce soir.

- Oui oui.

Hagrid s'effaça de la porte pour les laisser passer. Crockdur releva la tête et semblant reconnaître Harry, il se rua sur lui. Draco ne lâcha pas la main du brun et fut bousculé par la boule de poils. Hagrid attrapa son chien pour l'envoyer au panier. Harry retira la bave qu'il avait sur lui.

- Excuse-le, il est heureux de te voir.

Draco regarda le chien et se tourna vers Harry.

- Il est énorme lui aussi.

Hagrid sourit et regarda le blond de la tête au pied avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Je…enfin…tu fais quoi à Poudlard ?

- J'y passe quelques jours.

Le demi géant sortit des tasses d'un placard maladroitement en proposant quelque chose à boire. Harry accepta le thé. Il préféra par contre du jus de citrouille pour le blond. Installé autour de la table ronde, Draco regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette cahute.

- Dis 'Ry, lui aussi c'est un professeur comme Severus ?

- Oui, il enseigne le Soin aux créatures magiques.

- Veut dire que si Neige malade, on peut l'amener ici ?

- Pas tout a fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Neige n'est pas ce genre de créature.

Hagrid servit les garçons avant de prendre part à la discussion.

- Tu sais Harry, Buck est ici.

- Vrai ?

Le brun se tourna rapidement vers le demi géant.

- Oui, il vit avec moi depuis la fin de la guerre. Tu veux le voir ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Hagrid ouvrit la porte de derrière et le brun découvrit le fier animal en train de se reposer. Il se releva en sentant une présence. Harry se souvint rapidement des paroles de son professeur lors du cours. Il se baissa assez bas puis, une fois que Buck se fut incliné à son tour, avança pour caresser l'animal qui le reconnut tout de suite.

- Il vieillit mais il a encore son sacré caractère. s'amusa Hagrid.

- Il en a l'air, c'est vrai.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'encolure avant de se tourner vers la porte. Là, il se figea. A côté d'Hagrid, Draco était venu voir lui aussi l'animal. Seulement ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il se tenait le cœur. Il se mit à respirer plus fort que d'habitude. Harry se rua sur le blond le bousculant pour le faire rentrer. Draco s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée en tentant de se calmer mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Peur.

Un spasme le prit et Harry le vit se recroqueviller sur lui-même en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Il ne voulait pas tenter l'injection pour une petite crise. Elle était petite. Nettement moins grosse que celle du premier jour dans le parc. Il le prit dans ses bras et passa une main rassurante le long de son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Calme toi, je suis là.

- Peur, griffe, mal…

- Mais non, il ne te fera pas de mal. Il ne t'approchera pas. Alors calme-toi.

Alors que le brun murmurait ces mots, il sentit le blond commencer à se décontracter dans ses bras et ses spasmes disparaître.

- Promis, fera rien.

- Bien sûr, je suis là pour te protéger.

- Je…

Et Draco s'évanouit. Harry soupira et releva la tête pour voir Hagrid complètement perdu.

- Tu aurais une couverture ?

- Tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était roulé en boule sur le lit, emmitouflé dans la couverture, dormant calmement.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'étais heureux de revoir Buck, je ne me suis pas douté une seconde qu'il aurait ce genre de réaction. J'aurais dû. Il ne l'aimait déjà pas avant. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Harry se frappa la tête avant de se maudire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Une crise. C'est Draco Hagrid. Draco Malfoy.

Le demi géant resta complètement abasourdi pendant une bonne minute avant de regarder l'adolescent sur son lit. Il lui avait bien rappelé quelqu'un, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était Draco Malfoy.

- Comment ?

- Un accident psychologique. Il ne se souvient de rien et n'est mentalement pas plus vieux qu'un enfant de six ans.

- Je…

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici Hagrid. Je veux lui être utile.

- A Draco Malfoy.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Et Harry lui expliqua les grandes lignes. Hagrid lui resservit une tasse de thé, alors que le brun passait une main le long du dos du blond.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu te trouves à Poudlard et que tu n'as rien dit à personne.

- Je ne sais pas comment réagiraient Hermione et Ron ou même Ginny.

- Ce sont tes amis non.

- Oui mais…

- Harry, je ne comprends pas tout de l'histoire. Mais tu as toujours fait confiance à Ron et Hermione. Ginny est ta petite amie. Tu ne pourras pas leur cacher longtemps.

- Je sais. Mais pour le moment, je veux le protéger.

Harry finit sa tasse et se leva en regardant l'heure.

- On va rentrer, Severus risque de crier s'il ne nous voit pas.

- Décidément, je ne pensais pas un jour te voir vivre chez Severus Snape avec Draco Malfoy.

- Moi non plus.

Il fut aidé d'Hagrid pour installer l'endormi sur son dos. Une fois dehors, Harry se retourna vers son hôte.

- Tu n'en parleras pas, hein ?

- Promis. Mais repasse me voir. Avec Draco. Je cacherai Buck.

Harry lui sourit avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire. Il se glissa discrètement vers l'appartement et fut soulagé de voir que la réunion n'était apparemment pas terminée. Il déposa son « paquet » sur le lit avant de le déshabiller et de lui passer son pyjama. Il fit de même avant de s'installer dans les draps frais. Il regarda un instant le visage pâle de Draco et murmura un faible désolé avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de rejoindre Morphée.

**A suivre…**

_Comme dit dans l'entête, désolée pour le long délai mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées. _

_En tout cas, je remercie énormément ceux qui ont laissé une review et qui s'inquiètent de l'avancée de l'histoire. Ça fait extrêmement plaisir que de lire ce genre de petit message. _

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus. _

_Kiss_ _Lylith. _


End file.
